De Princesa a Mujer
by Mayaya Green
Summary: Una historia de como Zelda, escapando de su odiosa vida en el castillo, conoce al amor de su vida. ¿Renunciara a la realeza para estar con un hombre pobre? Terminada
1. La Decisión

*******NO SOY DUEñA DE NADA DE ZELDA, SOLO USO LOE PERSONAJES EH?****OJALA QUE LES GUSTE MI FIC, POR FAVOR DEN SU OPINION, ABAJO PUEDEN HACERLO DONDE DICE SUMMIT REVIEW.......................Mayaya  
  
  
*LA DECISION*  
  
Esa mañana desperte un poco mas temprano de lo usual. El sol todavia no salia y mi cuarto aun se encontraba en penumbras. Tome mis hermosas cobijas de seda y cubri mi pequeño cuerpo. Odiaba mi cuarto todo rosado y con adornos de cristal. Un ejemplo era mi cama. Bordada de oro y cobijas de seda, con inscripciones antiguas de los sabios reyes y la acostumbrada insignia de la Trifuerza. Si, para mi era muy pesado ser la Princesa de la Tierra de Hyrule.   
  
Como no fui libre como las demas muchachas de Hyrule? Ellas no tienes que preocuparse por vestirse adecuadamente , por aprender los mejores modales e impresionar a los reyes de las otras tierras. Ellas llevan una vida feliz. Me imagino que algunas me envidian sin imaginar que yo siento los mismo que ellas. Quisiera pasear libre en los caballos y recorrer la preciosa Tierra de Hyrule sin sentirme dueña de ella, sin sentir que la Tierra me pertenece, sino que yo pertenezco a la Tierra. Trabajar y no sentirme inutil como la muñeca de trapo que soy y sentir que con mi propio trabajo gano lo que visto y lo que como, pero lo que mas anhelaba era casarme con el hombre que amara...no con el que me impusieron mis padres. Si, era lo que mas me dolia...  
  
Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rayo vago de luz que se filtro por mi ventana y me acaricio la cara, Asi se sentira el verdadero amor? Como una suave y calida caricia en el alma? Nunca lo sabre, pues dentro de poco me casare, me casare sin haber conocido nunca el amor sin saber siquiera lo que es un beso de amor...Por favor!!! tan solo tengo 17 años...y otra vez las lagrimas inundaron mis pupilas, dentro de muy poco sere la esposa de Shenelik, el Principe de la Tierra de Anucah. Anucah era una tierra muy bella y muy vasta con la mejor economia y las tierras mas fertiles. Pero el principal motivo de mi boda con el era por que Anucah era tierra vecina de Hyrule y los padres de Shenelik y los mios querian unir los reinos y tierras, formar la nueva Hyrulian-Anucah.  
  
Shenelik era muy apuesto. Era alto y fornido. Su pelo trigueño , sus enormes ojos verdes y sus simpaticas pecas en el rostro. Su boca era pequeña pero bien formada, su nariz aguileña y su rostro cuadrado. Era muy respetuoso y formal y hasta se podria decir que era jugueton y tierno. Un candidato perfecto para mi, decia mi mama, y en verdad Shenelik no me cai mal pero no lo amaba!!! Eso nunca lo entenderian mis padres puesto que el matrimonio de ellos tambien fue arreglado y aunque al principio se odiaban, terminaron enamorandose y son muy felices . Pero quien me garantiza que eso va a suceder conmigo? Voy a ser muy infeliz y voy a hacer muy infeliz a Shenelik, el es mi amigo y yo no puedo hacerle eso.  
  
-Zelda, cariño, levantate que ya es hora.-Oi la voz de Impa, mi cuidadora, por a fuera de mi puerta.-Vistete con galanteria, que tus suegros estan ahi abajo junto con tu prometido, esperandote.  
  
-Si Impa, enseguida voy, diles que no tardo. -Me levante de la cama y me meti a bañar en la tina de porcelana. Rocie mi cuerpo con agua helada a ver si asi lograba levantarme el animo. Al salir, me enrede con mi bata de algodon y fui a mi armario. Tantos vestidos!!! Para que queria tantos...escoji uno azul palido que hacia juego con mis ojos, segun mi papa, y un tocado bordado con perlas y zafiros y unas zapatillas celestes. Me puse un poco de rubor en las mejias y brillo en la boca. Me peine mi pelo suelto y me acomode el tocado en mi cabello dorado. Ah! Y olvidaba perfumarme, tenia que hacerlo por que eran una tradicion entre las princesas Hyrulianas que tenian la mejor fragancia.  
  
Baje apesumbradamente las escaleras y no hay necesidad de describir las escaleras ni el castillo, por que ya se imaginaran la complejidad y lujusidad de tales. Efectivamente, ahi estaban abajo mis padres, mis suegros y Shenelik.  
  
-Pero que hermosa criatura!!-Exclamo mi suegro.  
  
-No es encantadora?- Dijo mi suegra, siempre me llenaban de piropos pero curiosamente eran siempre los mismos, tanto asi que hasta puedo predecir cual es el siguiente.   
  
-Si, es un joven muy apuesto, no crees Zelda?-Dijo mi madre. Yo solamente me limite a sonreir y a afirmar con el movimiento de mi cabeza. En eso Shenelik se me a cerca me dice "Mi amor" en delante de todos y claro todos se rien, despues toma mi mano y deposita un suave beso en mi palma. Despues, me abraza y me dice al oido para que nadie escuche: "Pareces un sol cuando sonries. Que afortunado soy de casarme con una mujer tan bella como tu!" Se separo un poco de mi y posesivamente me tomo del brazo. Shenelik jamas me habia besado antes y se que no lo hara hasta el dia de nuestra boda...nuestra boda...senti pena por el si en verdad estaba enamorado de mi por que la verdad mi corazon no palpitaba por el ni mis ojos se llenaban de brillo al verlo. Se que el lo sabia, pero estaba obstinado a casarse conmigo y formar una gran familia. "Esto es un desastre" pense, pero no habia marcha atras. En este preciso momento, ibamos a ir a comprar la tela para mi vestido de novia y estoy segura que Shenelik, su familia y mis padres iban a escojer la tela y el modelo del vestido, que ironia, ni a eso tenia yo derecho a elegir!  
  
Las cosas sucedieron tal y como lo predije, mientras todos hablaban y discutian sobre la tela, las joyas ,la zapatillas y todo eso mi mente no estaba ahi. Mientras a mi cuerpo lo trataban como mona de porcelana midiendole esto y probando aquello, mi mente viajaba a los campos de Hyrule, el Domino de los Zoras, el Lago de Hylia, el pueblo de Kakariko...  
  
-Zelda, amor, estas ausente, no te gusto lo que compramos?- Escuche que me decia Shenelik a lo que respondi:  
  
-Claro que me gusto, lo que pasa es que estoy muy nerviosa, tu sabes no? Los tipicos nervios de novia, no me hagas caso...  
  
-Jajajajajajaja, me lo imaginaba!- Respondio el. No se por que en ese momento su risa cristalina no me parecio soportable, tenia ganas de sonarle tremenda bofetada en la cara, decirle de cosas y gritarle a todo mundo que esta boda era una farsa y que yo no me casaba con tremendo idiota! "Jajajajaja,"pense, hasta yo misma me burlaba de mi cobardia, pero si huia para no casarme...a que lugar iria que mi padre no conociera? Que rincon de Hyrule quedaria quedria inexplorado por los soldaros de mi padre? La verdad es que...o a menos que...  
  
-Zelda, Zelda mi joven prometida, en que piensas eh? Tu tambien ansias la boda tanto como yo?-Mientras el decia eso, yo ya tenia un plan en mi mente y solo una persona podria ayudarme...  
  
-Shenelik, tuve un dia muy agotador y la verdad es que mi cuerpo necesita reposar ante un dia tan agitado, si me permites, subire a mi recamara y descansare para verte mañana, te parece bien?  
  
-Como lo desees mi adorada princesa, esperare a mañana para deleitarme con tu presencia.-Despues tiernamente me abraza y besa mi cabello.-No temas pequeña, que yo te hare feliz, seras la princesa mas dichosa que haya pisado la Tierra de Hyrule y seremos felices, hasta que la muerte nos separe, preciosa...- y timidamente me besa la mejia.-Buenas noches amor- Y sin verlo subi casi corriendo a mi recamara.  
  
Me senti muy miserable, me odiaba a mi misma por no amar a ese hombre tan caballeroso, hasta me arrepiento que le llame idiota cuando la idiota es otra. Pero no, no podia arrepentirme. Yo ya habia tomado una decision, y no me iba a echar para atras. Espere a que el castillo entero durmiera, claro, menos los soldados pero para mi suerte o ellos eran muy torpes o yo muy lista pero facilmente pude esquivar a los guardias y meterme al cuarto de la servidumbre. Me dirigi al cuarto de Impa. Mi cuidadora personal. 


	2. Escape

*EL ESCAPE*  
  
Ella dormia placidamente en su cama grande. Ella era una mujer fuerte y grande y muy valiente. Pertenecia a la raza de los Shiekah y era conocedora de muchas pociones y hierbas. En mi familia tambien corria la magia blanca y los hechizos de familia que se pasaba de generacion en generacion, pero yo aun no recibia mis poderes hasta que me casara los iba a obtener. Por eso acudi a Impa, necesitaba que me ayudara con varios hechizos...  
  
-Impa. Impa!- La agite suavemente y le grite casi al oido- Impa, mujer, despierta!-  
  
-E...eh? Mjr...Zelda?- Me dijo al abrir lentamente sus ojos soñolientos- Zelda, niña pero que haces aqui, que se te ofrece? Si tu padre te ve aqui mezclada con la servidumbre nos mata!  
  
-Impa, por favor! Por piedad!- Le dije con mis ojos amenazando con llorar y mi voz quebrandose- Tienes que ayudarme a escapar de aqui, yo no quiero casarme con alguien al que no amo! Impa, tu eres la unica que me comprende, por favor, si en verdad me amas como dices, ayudame a escapar de este infierno!  
  
-Mi niña, no quieres casarte verdad?-Me dijo con suma ternura.- Bien lo sabia, se veia en tu mirada y lo notaba en tu aura que estas desesperada verdad?  
  
-Si Impa-ahora si no pude contener el llanto- Dime que hago?  
  
-Pues mira-Me dijo ella con su tono de eterna sabiduria- No podrias ocultarte en cualquier parte por que tu padre te encontraria hasta en el ultimo rincon del mundo y mandaria a degollar a quien te amparo o escondio pero tengo una magnifica idea para que paces desapercibida por todo el mundo a donde vayas...  
  
-Quieres decir que me ayudaras y que al fin podre ser libre!!? GRACIAS IMPA!!!- Y no pude evitar abrazarla y besarla en la mejia.  
  
-Shhhhhhhh, baja la voz mi niña- me dijo riendo calladamente- Te voy a realizar un hechizo, pocion y amuleto para que te disfraces de hombre y parezcas tal aunque no lo seas. El hechizo es para que puedas controlar tu forma, es decir que cuando quieras volver a ser Zelda romperas el hechizo y seras mujer nuevamente, la pocion es para disfrazar tu apariencia de afuera y el amuleto es para que te conserves asi, si pierdes el amuleto perderas la forma asi que debes que cuidarlo muy bien. Ven, acompañame al cuarto del al lado para preparte todo.  
  
Sin siquiera chistar, la segui al cuarto, pero que idea tan maravillosa! Disfrazarme de hombre, que interesante! Solo espero que no sea un hombre muy apuesto por que luego me van a querer casar con una princesa y entonces esta peor..."jajajajajajajaja" me empeze a reir en mis interiores, senti como que ahora si se me levantaba el animo, veia la vida diferente...  
  
Despues de unas horas ya estaba lista para la transformacion. Tome el liquido verde burbujeante que sabia a campo de Hyrule me puse el amuleto y pronuncie las palabras magicas que Impa me indico. En question de minutos, Zelda ya no era Zelda sino...otra persona...Mi cabello encojio drasticamente, lo tenia a media espalda, ahora si apenas rozaba mis oidos, de ser dorado y ondulado paso a lacio y rubio oscuro. Mis ojos azules quedaron cafeses y mi tez blanca se torno bronceada. Ya no tenia el cuerpo de mujer sino de una muchacho flaco. Era un disfraz perfecto... nadie me reconoceria, mas que Impa y las tres diosas del cielo: Din, Farore, y Nayru.  
  
-Zelda...digo, Shiek, compra un caballo en el mercado mañana para que tu padre no sospeche y busque al caballo perdido, por que ya ves que todos los caballos de aqui tienen la marca de la Trifuerza. Cuidate y diviertete mucho. Te voy a extrañar...-Jamas habia visto a Impa llorar, pero esta vez se le escaparon dos lagrimas del rostro, me abrazo y lo que me dijo, nunca lo iba a olvidar: "Lucha por el verdadero amor y jamas te dejes vencer ante nada, presiento que va a haber un caos total en Hyrule, pero tu sabras salir adelante...Que la Trifuerza y las Diosas te protejan..."  
  
Sali del cuarto de Impa y me meti al cuarto de un joven que estaba cerca de ahi, se sobre salto al verme y le dije que necesitaba toda su ropa de hombre, el se negaba a darmela y le ofreci mi collar de perlas a cambio de su ropa, acepto y quedo contento por que esas perlas valian una fortuna y al fin podria comprar una casita para casarse con su amada...con su amada...  
  
Volvi a esquivar a los soldados me meti a mi recamara deje una carta sobre mi cama y saque todos mis rupees para sobrevivir mientra buscaba una forma de trabajo y comprar el caballo, como me indico Impa junto con otras recomendaciones. Tambien me dijo que hurtara la Ocarina del Tiempo por que la podria necesitar...Impa...nunca la voy a olvidar...   
  
Para mi sorpresa me volvi mas agil y veloz, pude brincarme del segundo piso sin dificultad alguna. Me meti al riachuelo que corre por afuera del castillo para que los guardias de afuera no me vieran. El agua estaba helada pero no me importo, se sentia rica la libertad. Despues al salir del rio, corri por afuera del castillo. Ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera...el mercado que estaba a fuera del castillo pronto abriria y asi podria comprar mi caballo. Me meti a una posada a descansar porque me esperaba una jornada muy larga.  
  
La posada era humilde pero comoda, me arroje a la cama y no supe cuanto tiempo permaneci dormida. Cuando abri los ojos la mañana ya estaba avanzada, y oia mucho alboroto en el mercado. Rapidamente sali de la posada para ver de que se trataba tanto alboroto.  
  
-Ay, no puede ser!!! La Princesa Zelda ha desaparecido!!! Alguien la secuestro!!! El Rey y la Reina estan desesperadisimos pero si vieran al pobre principe Shenelik...  
  
-Que con el principe?  
  
-Esta destrozado, dice que encontrara a la Princesa a como de lugar y que se va a realizar la boda.  
  
-Si, el Rey ya mando avisos a todas las tierras y hay ordenes de registrar todas las viviendas para encontrarla...  
  
-Y no saben por que exactamente desaparecio?-Pregunte yo a la multitud-  
  
-Pues el Rey dijo que se trataba de un secuestro de algun ser maligno por que desaparecio sin dejar huellas y se robaron la Ocarina del Tiempo- dijo el hombre, "jajajajajajajajajaja" comenze a reirme, quieren guardar las apariencias por que en la nota que deje decia claritamente:  
  
"Queridos Rey Y Reina, mis padres amados: Yo solo les comunico con mucha pena a traves de esta corta masiva que pienso retirarme a tierras lejanas para prevenir una injusticia que es mi forzada boda con Shenelik, Principe de Anucah, comuniquenle porfavor que me perdone pero que yo no lo amo pero por la misma razon de que lo aprecio mucho, decidi apartarme de el para que me olvide y no sea infeliz a mi lado, les pido que no me busquen y no se preocupen por mi que yo estare bien y si algun dia quiero regresar les avisare con anterioridad para saber si me aceptan nuevamente, mis mas sinceros saludos...Zelda, la ex-Princesa de Hyrule".  
  
Ahi les habia dejado muy claro que habia renunciado a ser princesa por un tiempo, ahora solo queria dedicarme a mi libertad...finalmente, dedicarme a mi...Rapidamente fui al establo donde vendian caballos y me dijeron que cerraron todos los puestos del mercado por lo que habia pasado en el castillo de Hyrule, que sospechan que la Princesa no anda muy lejos y que necesitan encontrarla. Pero tambien me dijeron que si me urgia el caballo que fuera al Rancho Lon Lon que el puesto se habia mudado ahi temporarlmente. Di las gracias y sali del mercado. Antes de salir del castillo me dirigi al Templo del Tiempo. Vi la gran insignia de la Trifuerza y se que detras de estas paredes ellas estan...las tres diosas...  
  
-Les pido por favor, oh tres Diosas de Hyrule y el mundo, que si he de recibir algun castigo, no lo hagan con tanto rigor por que les aseguro que las ofenderia mas estando en mi lugar, les pido su bendicion y cuiden a mis papas...Me puse de pie y me sali del castillo y del mercado. 


	3. La Chica Del Rancho Lon Lon

*LA CHICA DEL RANCHO DE LON LON*  
  
  
Despues vi la Tierra de Hyrule diferente, pude comparar mis visitas anteriores, y es la primera vez que mis pies pisan esta tierra pues segun una tradicion, no me era permitido hasta que fuera Reina...No puede ser, he quebrado con todas las reglas de la nobleza,mmmmmmmh...Pero me encanta!!! Segui caminando por una vereda angosta que me llevaba para el rancho de Lon Lon. Ahi en el rancho, vendian la mejor leche del mundo y mhhh me consta por que diaro por las mañanas no podia hacerme falta mi vaso de leche. Tal vez comprare un frasco para tomar ahi por que no he desayunado nada.  
  
Llegue al rancho e imediatamente me inundo el olor a campo, a caballo y a trabajo, justo lo que yo necesitaba. Despues vi a una joven afligida. Era muy bonita, alta delgada, ojos marrones, su pelo rojo y flamante y piel bronceada, pero se veia muy triste.  
  
-Buenos dias , señorita, como le va?  
  
-Buenos dias joven, se le ofrece algo?-Me dijo sonriendo y no se por que senti pena por ella y deseaba hacerme su amiga.  
  
-La verdad es que necesito comprar un caballo pero tambien tengo hambre, podria venderme un caballo y un desayuno tambien?  
  
-Jajajajajajaja- empezo a reir la joven- Claro que le vendo un caballo pero el desayuno corre de nuestra cuenta, a ver , chiquillo, cuantos años tienes, trece, catorce?.-Me asuste, si aparentaba a alguien tan joven podrian capturarme y llevarme a un orfanato.  
  
-No, tengo 17 años, pero tal vez por ser tan flaco y no muy alto pues...-dije ruborizandome un poco.  
  
-Jajajajajajaja y desnutrido! no te preocupes pasate y ahorita nos preocupamos por comprar tu caballo andale pasate por que todo esta recien hecho.- Senti muy bonito por que se que su oferta era muy sincera y no interesada a como las que yo estaba acostumbrada, si, tenia que hacerme amiga de esta chica tan amable.  
  
-Yo me llamo Malon y tengo 18 años y tu?  
  
-Mmh...er,...yo soy Shi-Shiek y pues ya sabes mi edad, vengo del pueblo de Kakariko, y tu, que eres de aqui?  
  
-Mrrhj...-aclaro su garganta y miro para ambos lados- Mi papa era antes el dueño de Lon Lon, pero el malvado Ingo le hizo una tranza a mi papa, y ahora el no esta aqui sino en el pueblo de Kakariko, y ese malvado Ingo me trata muy mal, me golpea y amenaza con echarme del rancho sino acato sus ordenes, y lo que es peor amenaza con maltratar a los animales y eso no lo puedo soportar.- "Yo tampoco puedo soportarlo", pense.  
  
-Si puedo ayudarte en algo no dudes en pedirmelo yo quiero ser tu amig...ah, tu amigo.-Uff, por poco y digo algo que no debo.  
  
-Gracias Shiek pero la verdad nadie puede ayudarme, esperare que mi padre pueda recuperar los papeles del rancho y recuperar lo que es nuestro.  
  
-Si Malon, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien.-Queria ayudarla pero como? No tenia idea, no, sera mejor que tome mis cosas, compre el caballo y ya pensare como ayudarla.  
  
Malon me guio por el rancho y me lo presento, era muy hogareño y hermoso. Me llevo al gran establo de caballos que ocupaba la mayor parte del terreno. En eso oi un grito estremecedor.  
  
-Malon!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que haces con este joven!!!!!!!!!.- Vi como Malon temblaba, como si le esperara una paliza para despues, senti rabia, como podia haber gente tan buena y tan maltratada, no, no podia permitir eso...  
  
-Disculpe señor no se que!!!! Yo soy un cliente de este rancho y vengo a comprar un caballo pero si usted sigue con sus groserias con esta amable chica me encargare de destrozar su reputacion, y el Rey de Hyrule se va a enterar!!!!  
  
-Jajajajajajaja, oilo, oi a tu enamorado Malon, que me va a acusar, ah jajajajaajajaja, esta bien, compra tu mula y no vuelvas mas quieres?- Que viejo tan repulsivo pense, en cuando sea princesa otra vez este barbaro me las a a pagar...   
  
-Malon, me gusta esta yegua.-Era el animal mas hermoso que en mi vida habia visto, mi padre nunca habia tenido un animal tan precioso, grande, fuerte, veloz y decidida, si, es precisamente lo que yo necesitaba, una yegua asi de brava. Ademas de tener caracter fuerte era de color café rojizo, patas blancas y ojos obscuros. No importa que gastara todo mi dinero, cueste lo que me cueste yo la comprare.  
  
-Ah, ella? Ella es Epona, todos quieren comprarla pero no puedo vendertela por que este caballo se lo prometio Ingo al Principe Shenelik, para regalarselo a su amada Zelda, y pues no, este caballo no.-Pense, que si no hubiera huido este caballo seria mio, pero ni modo, y ademas, no se deja dominar, creo que cambie de opinion, y por lo que veo Malon no sabe que hui.  
  
-Bueno y que tal este corcel negro?  
  
-Oh ese es Coalt, es un potro bravo y veloz pero es manso y jugueton creo que es la segunda mejor opcion despues de Epona.- Y la verdad viendolo bien, este caballo negro y brisoso era muy hermoso, si me gustaba.  
  
-Esta bien Malon, acepto, Cuando es por este caballo?  
  
-Van a ser 500 rupees.-Saque mi monedero y trate de que Malon no lo viera por la Trifuerza que tenia la bolsa, saque los rupees y le pague.  
  
Monte a Coalt y el animal me recibio amigablemente me senti, comodisima, ahora si, Coalt y yo ibamos a recorrer todo Hyrule. Me despedi de Malon y le di las gracias. Tambien le pregunte si podia venir a visitarla por que yo era su amigo. Me dijo que si riendo y me recomendo que volviera cuando me pareciera, que seria bien recibido.Cuando me disponia a marcharme, entro al rancho un joven, un joven rubio de ojos azules...Senti que mi vida no seria la misma de aqui en adelante. 


	4. El Joven Del Bosque

*EL JOVEN DEL BOSQUE*  
  
No se si fue su cara, sus ojos, su pelo, o su complexion, lo que se es que no podia quitar mi vista de ese joven. Vestia completamente de verde en especie de tunica, con mayas blancas, botas rusticas y un fajo bien puesto. Usaba un gorro verde que lo hacia mas simpatico aun que le cubria su pelo dorado. Tenia un enorme escudo con la insignia de la Trifuerza y una espada, mas no pude apreciarla pues la tenia guardada. Ese joven era un angel. De pronto, me quede ahi, embelesida viendolo y empeze a temblar, a este chico yo lo habia visto antes...pero donde?  
  
Traia una hadita a un lado. Era azul y brillaba como la luna de octubre. Era tan bella...Entonces, mi angel se acerco a Malon y empezaron a conversar  
  
-Malon! Malon! Como estas? Te acuerdas de mi? Y de mi amiga Navy?-Malon lo volteo a ver y por dos segundos se puso palida, despues corrio a abrazarlo. Hasta su voz de el me impactaba  
  
-Eres el chico del bosque! Eres el chico del Bosque!!! Volviste, Link, volviste!!!- Me quede atenta escuchando su conversacion mientras analizaba mas a mi angel.-Pero Link, que te hiciste en todo este tiempo eh? Siete años sin verte!!!!  
  
-Jajajajajaja, si verdad? Lo que pasa es que fui al castillo de Hyrule y entrene para ser soldado de Hyrule, cumpli mi entrenamiento y ahora pude usar mis ropas del bosque, que son mucho mas comodas. Pero...como has cambiado Malon, eres muy bonita.  
  
-Ay Link!-Se ruboriza Malon- Tu tambien has cambiado, ya no eres el niño con el quien yo jugaba...ahora eres todo un hombre y soldado.  
  
-Si, me costo mucho trabajo madurar entre tantos soldados, imaginate! Era el mas joven de todos y me traian como perrito faldero, pero ahora....jajajajajajajaja, bueno y tu papa?  
  
-Uhhh Link, si supieras...  
  
-Que? Malon...fallecio?- Despues, Malon empezo a llorar y le conto toda su desgracia a Link, vi como el aplomo de mi angel cambio, sus facciones se volvieron mas duras y su cara se enrojecio. Percibi su gran colera y algo me decia que no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas.  
  
-Malon, donde esta ese maldito que lo voy a degollar....  
  
-NO! Link, no vale la pena, perderas tu calidad de soldado...  
  
-Pues no me importa lo que tu pienses- Y en cuestion de segundos, Link corrio hacia dentro gritando con coraje, como soldado...  
  
-INGO!!!! INGO!!! SAL COBARDE Y ENFRENTATE CON UN HOMBRE!!!!  
  
-Que? Quien te crees que eres para gritarme en mi propiedad?  
  
-Tu propiedad? LADRON!!! A ver, pegame a mi abusivo!!  
  
-Que? Con que eres otro admirador de Malon verdad? No si yo sabia que ella es una ra,,,,,,  
  
-CALLATE!!!!!- Y vi como Link saco su espada, era larga, fuerte, hermosa y ligera tal y como su dueño. Pero lo que mas me llamo la attencion fue el filo de la espada, De pronto me di cuenta de que podia ocurrir una desgracia y que mi angel podria convertirse en asesino, pero estaba demasiado aturdida como para pensar claro y parar todo. Link levanto su espada con suma velocidad dispuesto a atravesar a ese viejo repugnante, pero Gracias a las Diosas, su hadita evito que se manchara las manos de sangre.  
  
-No LINK!!!! DETENTE!!!!  
  
-Eh?...eh? Navy?  
  
-Link tu no eres un asesino-dijo Navy con la vocecita mas linda y tierna que he oido- Link, retalo a un duelo, dale la oportunidad de defenderse, ganale con honor.  
  
-Hazle caso a tu mugrosa y retame a un duelo.  
  
-Tienes razon Navy-dijo Link- Saca tus armas y pelea cobarde.  
  
-Link, ten cuidado por favor-Oi por atras la voz angustiada de Malon  
  
-Jajajajajajajaja, Ay Malon tan estupida, Link, yo no te reto a las armas puesto que no tengo.-Si como no pense yo, es un cobarde...- Pero te propongo algo mas interesante...una carrera de caballos y si gano, te alejaras de aqui para siempre...  
  
-Pero si pierdes, le entregaras los papeles a Malon del rancho y si no, no me importa convertirme en asesino....  
  
-De acuerdo, vamos al establo....-Ambos se dirijeron al establo y para mi sorpresa, Ingo trato de subirse a Epona.  
  
-No!-Grito Malon- Link, si se sube a ese caballo, no hay quien le gane!!! Ingo, eres un tramposo!!!  
  
-Jejejeejejejeje.-Rio Ingo maliciosamente, pero ante el asombro de todos, Epona relincho y de ningun modo Ingo la pudo montar, Epona relinchaba y pateaba. Esto enfurecio a Ingo, y miro a ambos lados y de pronto me vio. Giro hacia mi y empezo a correr.  
  
-Aste a un lado mocoso!!!!!  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!-Grite al pegarme muy duro contra el piso, puesto que este con toda su brutalidad me arrojo de mi caballo.  
  
-Coalt es miuy veloz, jajajajajajaja, Y tu escuincle, escoje tu caballo!!!!.- Entonces vi una risita maliciosa en la cara de Link, algo se traia entre manos.  
  
-No nomas tu vas a poner las reglas,,,-Y no tengo idea de lo que Link iba a hacer, saco su Ocarina y toco una melodia...como cancion de rancho y para mi sorpresa y mas para la de Ingo, Epona corrio hacia Link y se dejo montar. Era una miel con Link.  
  
-Maldita Malon, le enseñaste la cancion del caballo, perra a mi nunca me la enseñaste!!!! Grrrrrr, pero me las pagaras despues de esta carrera en cuando gane....Te me largas del rancho!!!!  
  
-Listo Ingo????- Oi muy confiadamente a Link, el sabia que iba a ganar, pero yo no estaba tan segura, y si Ingo le hacia algo? Solo cerre los ojos e invoque a la Trifuerza...."por favor, dale la fuerza del valor y coraje" Solo pedia, y pedia eso...  
  
Empezo la carrera y vi como Ingo gano rapidamente ventaja, estaba forzando mucho a Coalt y temia que lastimara a mi caballo. Enseguida, Link no aminoro el paso y se puso a la par de con Ingo. Entonces Ingo urgio mas a su caballo brutalmente...y Link tambien, pero sin lastimar a la yegua. Con facilidad, Epona gano la carrera.  
  
-Maldicion!!!!! Maldicion!!!!!!  
  
-HURRA, HURRA!!!!-grito el coro del rancho, Navy Malon y yo...  
-No cantes victoria, por que no te entregare nada...-De pronto, no vi a Link...desaparecio y cuando menos lo esperaba, ya tenia a Ingo en el suelo con su espada al cuello...sus movimientos fueron tan rapidos que no me percate de como lo hizo  
  
-Yo no amenazo en vano!!!!-Dijo Link presionando mas la espada contra su fragile cuello.  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas pero no me mates, por favor!!!  
  
-Cobarde-dijo Malon- Ahora si llora mariquita...  
  
-Dile a Malon donde estan los papeles y cuando los tenga, te soltare.- Entonces ingo le dio las direcciones a Malon y despues de varios minutos, regreso Malon triunfante. Link echo a Ingo del rancho y le dijo que no quiera verlo mas y que si se atrevia a regresar, mandaria por los soldados y lo aprehenderian por el resto de su vida. No cabe toda, Link....Link....era especial, poco comun.  
  
-Gracias Link...sniff, cambiaste mi vida en tres minutos!!! Ahora puedo ir por papa y...y...-empezo a derramar lagrimas de felicidad, Link la abrazo y la consolo.  
  
-Cuenta conmigo para todo, para eso somos amigos...  
  
- Si Link, gra...-En eso Malon dirijio su mirada hacia mi- Shi-Shiek, todavia estas aqui?  
  
-S-si...aun no me voy....pero, ahora si...-No se porque me costaba trabajo despedirme, no podia quitar los ojos de encima de Link.  
  
-Mira Link, el es Shiek, mi nuevo amigo, es muy noble...  
  
-Jajajajajajaja, Malon, estoy celoso, yo soy tu mejor amigo verdad?-Y entonces Link se arrimo a mi, y mi cuerpo y corazon, temblaba incontrolablemente, "Por las Diosas, donde lo vi antes???" pense.  
  
-Jajajajajajaja-Se rio Link dandome palmadas en la espalda, para el eran juguetonas,para mi me saco todo el aire...  
  
-Link siempre hace eso-Dijo Navy- Ya esta acostumbrado.  
  
-Ah, no es para tanto Navy, que por cierto, Malon, dame de comer por favor, por que traigo prisa, y Navy se quedara contigo, en caso de que ese malvado vuelva.  
  
-Gracias Link, y ah!! Al diablo con el principe Shenelik y su Zelda, puedes quedarte con Epona.  
  
-De verdad? GRACIAS!!! Ademas que al cabo La Princesa desaparecio.  
  
-De verdad? Pasate aca dentro me cuentas. Vienes con nosotros Shiek?  
  
-E..este, n-no, no, yo ya me voy, tambien tengo prisa, mucho gusto en conocerle Link.  
  
-Igualmente muchacho, que te vaya bien y no seas lepero eh? Jajajajajajajaja.  
  
Me despedi de los dos y vi cuando se metieron. Monte a Coalt, que estaba cansado por la carrera y sali del rancho. Me quede impresionada con la personalidad de Link, valiente, fuerte, bondadoso, risueño, apuesto, inteligente y... y....lo volveria a ver en toda mi vida? 


	5. Mi Recorrido

*MI RECORRIDO"  
  
El rancho era tan bello por fuera como lo era por dentro. Tenia deseos de recorrer toda la tierra y explorar cada rincon, pero Coalt estaba muy agotado. Definitivamente tenia que descansar. Asi que me diriji al pueblo de Kakariko por que ahi habia un hotel confortable y lo bueno es que tenian un establo para que Coalt descansara.  
  
Nunca habia entrado a Kakariko antes, era tranquilo comparado con el castillo, estaba lleno de paz justo lo que yo necesitaba para poner en orden mis emociones. Fueron muchas ese dia...Link, Link....donde lo habia visto antes? Me recoste en la cama y me puse a pensar en mi angel, ahorita estaba con Malon, en el rancho...me devuelvo? Pero que tonterias estoy diciendo, soy libre e independiente, vengo huyendo de un hombre no quiero atarme a otro...bueno al menos no pronto...  
  
Mis pensamientos eran muy contradictorios hasta que me quede dormida. Volvi a despertar casi al anochecer, pero solo fue para dormirme otra vez. A la mañana siguiente, me levante a ducharme y cambiarme de ropas. Fui a desayunar temprano al hotel yal terminar me fui a ensillar a Coalt. Empezaba a tenerle cariño ese noble animal. Creo que yo tambien le gustaba.  
  
La Montaña de La Muerte estaba cerca de Kakariko y tenia ganas de conocer esos rumbos. Habia un enorme cancel impidiendo mi paso y por si fuera poco, un soldado cuidando el cancel.  
  
-Lo siento joven, pero aqui no puede pasar, lo siento nuevamente...-Senti rabia contra el soldado, bastante tenia con los del castillo. Baje de Coalt y dicimuladamente tome una piedra , se la arroje con todas mis fuerzas y le di en la cara. El soldado perdio el conocimiento y pude pasar para la montaña. Subi y vi el paisaje hermoso. Pero tenia curiosidad por conocer a los gorons, si esos seres gorditos y simpaticos. Llegue a sus viviendas y me recibieron amablemente. Oi que varios comentaban aun de mi huida, vaya ahora si que me volvi famosa. Me invitarona a comer y yo con mucho gusto hubiera accedido, pero su alimento la verdad....jajajajajajajaja...  
  
-Por favor Shiek-goro, quedarte a comer con nosotros-goros...-Eran muy amables pero como hacerles entender que yo no comia piedras??  
  
-No, gracias goro, Shiek ya comio, gracias...-Me despedi y sali de ahi. Segui paseando por la montaña por dias, dormia en las cuevas de los gorons y compraba comida en las tiendas. Despues me diriji al Lago de Hylia, tenia deseos de conocer.  
  
No puedo describir lo que mis ojos vieron al llegar al lago. Era la agua mas cristalina y pura que habia visto. Desde arriba podia ver los peces en la profundidad. Coalt ya conocia aqui porque luego que llegamos se puso loco de felicidad y corrio hacia las aguas.  
  
-Jajajajajajajajaja, Coalt.........nooo!!!!!!!!!-Mi caballo se metio al agua, parecia un niño chiquito, adoraba a mi caballo. Me fui a nadar un rato, el lago estaba solo...y era para mi solita...Como pude perderme de tanta belleza antes? Ni todos los diamantes ni todo el orodel mundo podian compararse con el brillo de estas aguas.Permaneci ahi mas dias que en la montaña. Pescaba para poder alimentarme y Coalt pasteaba el pasto esmeralda que crecia ahi. Me bañe y cambie por ultima vez en la noche para partir mañana temprano al bosque de Kokiri.   
  
Ahi vivian personas que eran niños eternamente. Era muy interesante. Tome A Coalt e iba en camino para alla. Coalt no pudo entrar al bosque por que el agujero de la entrada era muy pequeña asi que lo escondi bien detras de un arbol para que nadie lo viera.Despues, entre al bosque.No en vano le decian el bosque verde, los arboles tenian vida. Todos los kokirianos eran curiositos y bonitos. Siempre alegres...todos vestian peculiarmente iguales, tenian una hadita, tunica verde, botas rustiscas y....un momento, ahora que me fijo bien, estan vestidos igual que Link!! Es verdad, ahora que me acuerdo Malon le dijo niño del bosque, Link es de aqui!!! Que gran descubrimiento!!! Pero por que Link nunca se quedo niño eternamente? Sera por que salio de Kokiri para entrenar con los soldados?? Tal vez, si. Me fui explorando casa por casa, eran tan pequeñas!! Como casa de muñecas, hechas de madera fina y olian a cedro. En eso, me encontre un arbol grande, era el unico arbol que tenia una casa arriba y era la mas grande de todas. Se notaba a leguas que estaba abandonada y me arrime a leer la insignia para saber quien era el dueño. "Casa de Link" Lei. No aguante la curiosidad y subi las escaleras. Era tan linda la casita de mi angel. Era sencilla y sin chiste. Cama sin colchon, todo de madera, no almohadas no sabanas ni nada, pero eso si, adornos de madera por donde quiera.Vi un gran baul y lo abri, tenia todas clases de armas, chistosas claro,resorteras, nueces pesadas, palos de madera, una espada pequeña que mas bien parecia navaja. Lo que mas me llamo la atencion fueron las tunicas rojas, verdes, y azules pequeñas, no pude resistir la tentacion de echar una verde a mi bolso. Cuando oigo que alguien empieza a subir las escaleras, rapido salgo por la ventana y me escondo por debajo.  
  
-Ay mi casa, que bonitos recuerdos cuando era un niño, hace siete años que no venia!!!!- Ay no, era...era..Link!!! Mi corazon queria salirseme del pecho, casi no podia respirar. Me agacho justo a tiempo por que Link se asomo por la ventana.  
  
-Que bonito es Kokiri- Dijo el- Lastima que nunca fui Kokiriano...-Como?? Link no era kokiriano, entonces???  
  
-Debo darme prisa por que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, a ver, a ver, que me sirvira de este viejo baul, ah, mi resortera, pero no me sirve, nueces deku, bueno varias, mi espada,,...y...y creo que estas tunicas ya no me quedan, jajajajajajaja, bueno es todo, lastima que no esta Saria, queria saludarla pero tengo que irme.- Vi como Salia de su casa y su tono era nostaligico, antes de bajar las escaleras giro para ver por ultimo su casa y lanzo un enorme suspiro, añorando aquellos momnetos de su niñez cuando era muy feliz. Bajo y salio del Bosque. De inmediato, por impulso brinque del arbol y claro que me lastime mi tobillo pero poco me importo por que instintivamente empeze a seguir a Link. Subi en Coalt y lo segui con cuidado, oh no, se dirijia al castillo de Hyrule, pero que tenia que hacer alla Link?? 


	6. Encuentro en el Mercado

*ENCUENTRO EN EL MERCADO*  
  
  
Link entro al castillo pero para mi gran aliviio solo iba al mercado a comprar armamentos. Iba de puesto en puesto observando cada arma y comparando calidad y precio. Vi que escrupulosamente revisaba todo, eso me revelaba algo de su personalidad, que le gustaba que todo estubiera bien hecho y nada a medias. No habia mucha gente en el mercado y yo no podia parar de observar a Link, de pronto, me senti mareada y me puse palida...sentia ganas de desfallecer por que al fina habia vuelto a mi memoria donde habia visto a Link antes...Si, fue en un sueño, dificil de creer pero facil de recordarlo, era una niña muy pequeña y sin embargo lo recuerdo muy bien, creia que era mi angel de la guardia...vestia de verde con alas por atras,cabello rubio como el sol y como poder olvidar el calor de esos ojos azules...de pronto se me perdio de vista y no supe para donde gano, empeze a meterme entre la gente, el era el hombre que he estado esperando!!! Pero que ridiculeces estoy diciendo, tal vez solo era que el iba a salvar a alguien y lo hizo...salvo a Malon.  
  
-Oye chamaco fijate por donde caminas!!!!-Pero yo ya habia pegado en el suelo y me raspe las manos y las mejias. Senti como la sangre me llegaba al cerebro y mis manos adoloridas...  
  
-Te voy a enseñar a respetarme mocoso...-y fue cuando senti un puntapie en el estomago, duro, fuerte y directo...escupi saliva por la boca y mis pulmones luchaban por inhalar aire...lleve mis manos a mi estomago y dos lagrimas rodaron por mi cara.-Si, llora mocoso, jajajajajajaja, ese es solo el principio, no sabes lo que te espera.........-Me tomo de los cabellos, pero estaba demasiado aterrada para gritar, yo solo sentia el dolor en mis entrañas, por que me golpeapa este abusivo?? De pronto me solto y un puñetazo le atraveso el rostro desfigurado que ya tenia.  
  
-Ponte con uno de tu tamaño, pegame a mi...-oi la voz de Link, mientras yo me retorcia de dolor en el suelo, abri un poco los ojos y vi como Link le acercaba el rostro al hombre, el sin desaprovechar le tiro un derechazo a Link, pero este lo esquivo con suma facilidad y lo recibio con un zurdazo que dejo completamente noqueado al hombre.  
  
-Chiquillo, te encuentras bien?- Dijo mientras ponia sus manos encima de mi para levantarme. Pude ver los callos del trabajo que tenia en sus manos, fuertes, largas, gruesas, tenia manos de hombre. Olvide por un rato el dolor por que mis sentidos se concentraron en mis emociones no en mis dolores.  
  
-Es-estoy bien...-Dije fingiendo que no me dolia- Gracias por ayudarme pero no hubieras interferido por que yo estaba a punto de pegarle...  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- Jamas habia escuchado una carjada tan cristalina- Con que muy valiente no? Jajajajajaja, bueno, perdon por la interrupcion pero un minuto mas y te quedas sin cabeza...  
  
-No es cierto, mentiroso, yo se defenderme solo...  
  
-Si? Si no me dices ni cuenta me doy  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, soy un inutil pero que quieres que haga eh?-Dije yo un poco enfadada por su menosprecion.  
  
-Mira, chamaco si yo...  
  
-Shiek, me llamo, shiek, te queda claro??  
  
-Jajajajajajaja, pero que actitud! Bueno, si yo te dejo solo asi con tus "habilidades" de defenderte me quedaria con un remordimiento de conciencia tremendo, mira,para hacerte mas claro, necesito un aliado que me acompañe, si aceptas yo te enseñare mi propia defensa personal...y pues, tu tambien me enseñas la tuya no??? jajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Mis oidos no podian creer lo que su boca estaba diciendo. Un aliado??? y yo??? Yo ser su aliada?? Olvide completamente mi dolor de estomago y fue reemplazada por otra sensacion, como aleteo de...de...no se, algo con alas!! Ire con el? Como sera mi vida al lado de el? Me entrenara? Como se comportara conmigo, rudo, malo? Bueno Ya se que malo no es, pero si se enfada de mi? Por que sentia tanta incenrtidumbre?? Vi que Link me regalo una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Que pues Shiek, aceptas o no? No tengo todo el tiempo eh?- Pero no sabia que decision tomar, si no iba me lo iba a reprochar pero si iba, tal vez me lo iba a lamentar... 


	7. Empieza La Aventura

*EMPIEZA LA ADVENTURA*  
  
Despues de titubear un poco, pense que era major no ir con el. Para mi, su presencia era muy imponente y la verdad, era poco probable que no me enamorara de este hombre.  
  
  
-Andale Shiek!!!-Me dijo Link dandome un codazo.  
  
-Si..s-si, Link, esta bien...-Que??! No puedo creer las palabras que articule, a pesar de que habia tomado la determinacion de no acompañarlo, fue mi corazon quien accepto.  
  
-Esta bien Shiek, a quien le vas a avisar que te vas conmigo?? Donde vivies??- O sea que Link no me iba a llevar asi por nomas, iba a pedir permiso.  
  
-Link, yo…yo…yo no tengo familia…  
  
-Como? Nunca tuviste alguna?  
  
-La verdad…ya ni me acuerdo…-menti yo.  
  
-Ya veo, pero entonces como sobreviviste todos estos años eh?  
  
-Link…-dije mientras trataba de pensar en alguna mentira que pudiera llenar la curiosidad de el.-Es muy doloroso y penoso para mi hablar de mi pasado…lo que hice atras, no lo vuelvo a hacer, ya estoy regenerado…  
  
-Como sospeche, eras ladron, verdad??-Yo solo abri mis ojos mas y Link lo tomo como si lo estubiera admitiendo.  
  
-Yo tengo bien contadas mis cosas para que ni se te ocurra eh?? Jajajajajajaja.- Esa risa, esa risa, me contagiaba….  
  
-Esperare a que te distraigas y luego…  
  
-Ay Shiek, ni se te ocurra…jajajajajajaja, andale, compra lo que vayas a comprar y vamos a un bar, yo invito!!!.-A un bar?? Oh no, a que clase de bar y que voy a tomar o pedir?  
  
Acompañe a Link a comprar sus cosas y tambien me recomendo que comprara yo varias. En primer lugar, me hizo que comprara una espada que el mismo escojio y luego me hizo comprar un arco con no se cuantas flechas, un bumerang, pero lo unico que no encontramos para mi fue unj hookshoot. Ni si quiera sabia que era eso. En lo que comprabamos las cosas, Link se sincero conmigo y me trato como un amigo de toda la vida. Le pregunte por que queria que fuera con el y me dijo que no le gustaba estar solo y necesitaba compañia. Gracias a las Diosas que fui yo a la quien eligio. Despues se hizo un poco de noche y Link me llevo al bar como me lo habia prometido. No se que me iba a esperar ahi.  
  
Entramos y vi a un monton de hombres borrachos y tirados en la mesa, otros jugando baraja y muchas meseras "atendiendo". En cuanto entramos, una mesera le indico a Link una mesa y la muy…coqueta, le enseñaba descaradamente su cuerpo. Link solo reia pero se notaba un poco incomodo.  
  
-Traenos dos cervezas bien heladas.-Dijo Link y la mesera le respondio muy melosa:  
  
-Esta bien, guapo, y a tu amiguito tambien??-Dijo volteandome a ver tambien coqueteando conmigo, yo no estaba preparada para lo que estaba viendo asi que me sonroje y cerre los ojos.  
  
-Hey, hey, hey, a el dejalo en paz y ve por lo que te pedimos.-Corrio Link a la mesera.  
  
-Jajajajajajaja, disculpa Shiek, por lo que veo tu nunca…  
  
-No!- casi grite, pero luego corregi mas bajo- no…no Link…-Como que Link nunca se cansaba de reirse de mi, todo le parecia gracia.  
  
-No has vivido mucho, Shiek, por eso me sorprende que hayas sido ladron….- No dijo mas y despues de un rato, nos trajeron las cervezas. Link tomo el taro y bebio como si estuviera tomando leche, yo tome el taro, muy pesado para mi gusto, y empeze a sorber lentamente sin hacer ruido como el. Casi queria escupir la cerveza pero me la pase toda, que nauseas sentia. Creo que hize unos gestos por que cuando voltie a ver a Link, me veia con cara extrañado. No pude adivinar lo que estaba pensando el.  
  
-Shiek que te pasa, nunca has tomado nunca licor??  
  
-Claro que si!!! No seas tonto Link, si yo soy el mejor para tomar!!!.- Dije con una furia de repente que no se de donde me salio. -Y ya no me estes diciendo boberias para insultarme eh??!!!  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajaja, Shiek, ya no tomes-Dijo el quitando el tarro de mis manos.- Ya estas muy borracho y puedes hacer tonterias.  
  
-Borracha tu abuela!!!!-  
  
-Jajajajajajaja que agresividad!! Nunca habias tomado antes verdad? Es tu primera vez no? hijole, se me hace que yo te estoy corrompiendo…- Lo ultimo lo escuche entre sueños por que todo me daba vueltas, cerre los ojos y creo que me estaba quedando dormida.  
  
"Shiek, Shiek" Oia cada vez mas lejano. Desperte y me vi en el Castillo en mi cuarto en mi cama, con Shenelik a un lado y mis papas y mis suegros. "Como llegue hasta aqui??" pense bien asustada despues Shenelik se me arrimo para tomar mi mano y empeze a gritar.  
  
-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.-Grite con todas mis fuerzas.  
  
-Shiek, Shiek despierta estas soñando pesadillas, Shiek!!!!!.- Abri bruscamente los ojos y vi que todo era un vil sueño, ahi estaba a un lado de Link en un cuarto con todo de Madera. Me dolia mucho la cabeza y no se por que me sentia mareada.  
  
-Donde estamos Link?  
  
-En el rancho de Malon, anoche te quedaste dormido y te tuve que cargar fuera del bar, Shiek, por que no me dijiste que no bebias??  
  
-No se…queria probar…-Senti mi cara muy caliente y se que solo me pongo asi cuando me sonrojo.- Para la proxima vez Link, ya no me quedare dormido.  
  
-Eso espero, bueno vamos para la cocina Malon nos preparo algo muy bueno para desayunar.  
  
Segui a Link por el pasillo hasta que encontramos la cocina. Malon nos dio de desayunar y me hizo muchas preguntas sobre de Link y yo viajando juntos. Pero cada vez que ella veia a Link se le alumbraban los ojos, podia ver que estaba muy interesada en el, y pues a el tambien no le era indiferente Malon. Senti un piquete de algo en el pecho pero no sabia que emocion era. Despues de que nos despedimos monte a mi Coalt y Link a su Epona y salimos del rancho.  
  
-A donde vamos Link?  
  
-Al dominio de los Zoras, me se un pasadizo secreto para entrar, por que no es permitido pasar, solo a algunos.  
  
-Siempre quise conocer el lugar donde viven los Zoras!!!!-Senti mucha emocion, pero despues me pregunte si no era permitido pasar, por que Link tenia que ir alla?  
  
-Y a que vamos Link?  
  
-Vamos ir a saludar al rey Zora y yo a comprar algunas cosas que necesito ed ahi.  
  
-Tu te la pasas en puro comprar Link.  
  
-Jajajajajajaja, no te preocupes, no te hare gastar mas te lo prometo!!!  
  
Como que no me dejo muy convencida la explicacion de Link, si nadie era permitido pasar y el tenia un pasadizo secreto, como iba a saludar al rey Zora? Se lo hice saber de imediato a Link.  
  
-No es que...es que...el rey es mi amigo porque cuando era niño salve a su hija y me dijo donde era un pasadizo secreto para que pudiera visitarlo, por eso- Al principio, titubeo un poco pero despues volvio su seguridad por eso le crei, Link salva a todos, por que no creerle? Alo mejor titubeo unpoco por que aun no me he ganado enteramente su confianza.  
  
Entramos por una cueva al Dominio de los Zoras, pero todavia no entramos al lugar donde vivian. tuvimos que cruzar varios rios ya que los Zoras son personas acuaticas. Despues subimos un cerrito donde habia una hermosa cascada. Dejamos los caballos abajo y Link me guio hasta su pasadizo secreto. Era unpozo profundo y lleno de aguas obscuras.  
  
-Shiek, esperame aqui, voy a ver si puedo entrar por una cuevita ahi abajo, no me tardo.-y en sgundos Link se metio al agua en un clavado silencioso y perfecto. No habian pasado 30 segundos cuando Link salio a la superficie echando malidiciones.  
  
-Maldicion Shiek, esta tapado, desde hace 7 años que no venia y han tapado la entrada por el otro lado, estoy muy enojado.-Y Link no mentia. Despues ibamos de bajada y me pare enfrente de la cascada, iba viendo hacia el suelo y vi un gran marco de piedra con la trifuerza adentro, Link vio que mire al suelo.  
  
-Solo si eres miembro de la realeza puedes entrar por la cascada, necesitas tener prueba que eres algo del Rey de Hyrule para poder entrar aqui, una especie de señal.- Si supiera Link que yo se mas de esto que el, claro que sabia, tenia que tocar en mi ocarina la cancion de la realeza!! Si supiera Link que con esa cancion me arrullaba de niña...Saque mi ocarina y toque mi cancion...como impa me la tocaba.  
  
-Pero que haces Shiek...-En eso se abrio la cascada y pudimos ver una ancha entrada, sin pensarlo brinque hacia adentro y el tambien.  
  
-Shiek-Dijo muy serio- De donde sacaste esa cancion, que eres del rey de Hyrule eh?- Oh no, ahora si que lo habia arruinado todo, no tenia que inventar algo y rapido.  
  
-Link, no por nada era ladron, un dia escuche que tocaban esta cancion unos mensajeros de la realeza y robe la letra de la cancion, pense que podria serme util y ve cuando la fui utilizando!!.-Mire desconfianza en los ojos ed link, pero despues brillaron con diversion...  
  
-Eres todo un bribon!!!-Y me dio varios coscorrones, me doilio asi que me agarre la cabeza.  
  
-Link, no hagas eso!!! Me duele!!-Dije en una voz chillona pero luego luego me arrepenti.-No te creas-  
  
-jajajaja-Rio sin ganas, otro mas de mis errores y...ay no quiero ni pensar. El dominio de los zoras era tan hermoso como me lo imagine, azul, cristales creciendo por todas partes, agua pura y gente agradable.  
  
-Shiek, ve a ver todo el dominio mientras yo hablo con el rey Zora. -Todavia Link no acababa de decirme esto cuando yo ya estaba explorando todo. Las cuevas los cuartos, el agua era tan hermoso como el lago de Hylia. Despues me meti al cuarto mas hermoso y habia muchos retratos de zoras, por lo que pude ver eran de la realeza. Vi una foto con marco muy bonito de una zora cuando me disponia a tocarla algo me dio un manotazo. Voltie y vi a la zora de la foto de aqui, irandome con furia.  
  
-Ay no, eres el decimo que entra a mi cuarto intentando robar mi foto, otro admirador secreto mio...  
  
-No...no...no me tome a mal, solo veia el marco bonito...y que diga, no no queria robar nada...  
  
-Chamaco!!! Estas diciendo que soy fea??No sabes quien soy, soy Ruto, , la hermosa!!.-No solo lo estaba diciendo, sino tambien pensando!!!  
  
-No..no..claro que no, perdon...-Era agresiva pero no mala gente.  
  
-Y como entraste aqui eh chamaco? Sabes que nadie puede entrar a qui y te puede ir muy mal, sera mejor que te vayas.  
  
-No, es que no vengo solo, mi acompañante es amigo del rey por que salvo a su hija de niños...-Con eso iba a probar si Link me mintio.  
  
-Ahhhhhh, no!!!! No pueder ser!!!! No me digas que....que....el amor de mi vida esta aqui!!!!  
  
-Yo creo que alomejor es unn error-Dije yo un poco incomoda.  
  
-No, es Link, es Link, el niño del bosque, el que me prometio casarse conmigo!!! Tengo 7 años esperandolo.-Ay no, ahora si tenia mucha rabia, que Link no se cansaba de tener tantas mujeres??  
  
-Donde esta Link chamaco? Con mi padre?  
  
-Si, eso dijo...-Y despues ruto salio corriendo y yo tambien detras de ella, no iba a permitir que abrazara a Link...grrrrr, huele a pescado, tal vez los zoras no sean tan buenos despues de todo. Cuando llegue al cuarto el rey, ruto ya habia abrazado a Link, y Link reia.  
  
-Ay pero ruto...como has crecido!!!  
  
-Link, que guapo estas, todavia quieres casarte conmigo???  
  
-Ruto-Dijo severamente el Rey- No estes hostigando a Link, y vete por que estamos hablando de negocios.- Despues de que ruto hizo su berrinchito, se salio y desquito su coraje conmigo diciendome cosas de su papa. Despues como que se tranquilizo y me platico de Link, pero ms de ella y de lo que tenia y que esto y que el otro, total que Ruto me aburrio por completo. Despues de dos horas, Link me hizo la seña de que ya nos ibamos. Ya ibamos en el campo Hyruliano y yo estaba molesta con Link, no le hablaba y el noto mi enojo.  
  
-Que tienes Shiek? Te veo como molesto, es or que no te presente al rey o por que me tarde mucho tiempo?.  
  
-Ay, Link, es que donde quiera que vas tienes muchas mujeres!!.-Dije yo enojada de que fuera tan mujeriego.  
  
-Ay.jajajajajaja, ay, no puede ser Shiek, estas celoso!! no es mi culpa que no puedas conquistar mujeres!!!. Ya no repondi a su comentario y preferi olvidar el asunto porque estabamos entrando a territorio peligroso, ni se para que dije eso, ni por porque me enoje.  
  
-A donde vamos ahorita Link?  
  
-Al valle de Gerudo, no esta muy lejos de aqui, asi que vamos.- Con que no encontraramos mas mujeres alla con eso me daba de basta. Seguimos galopando y me empezo a platicar de su vida. Me dijo que el de niño penso que era kokiriano pero que el noto que el empezo a crecer y todos sus amigos no, asi que le tuvieron que decir la verdad. Que su madre era una hyruliana que durante una guerra, estaba muy gravemente herida y no teniendo lugar en donde dejar a su bebe lo encargo al los kokirianos...despues de una corta pausa, Link me dijo quue su madre habia perecido y que quedo al tanto de las personas del bosque.  
  
-Pero ya no cabia ahi asi que me sali al recorrer el mundo, y conoci a malon, a ruto y a las de gerudo, y a...-Quedo callado, pero como que tenia un mal presentimiento.  
  
-A quien Link?-  
  
-A nadie, olvidalo, no lo conoces es mi mejor amigo.  
  
-Pero quien es?  
  
-No, shiek, de veras, olvidalo.  
  
-Bueno, como tu quieras. -Estaba emocionada y conmovida con su historia y como conocio a laspersonas que hoy forman parte de su vida, tambien dijo algo sobre la tierra de Termina, que esta muy lejos de Hyrule, pero me dijo que despues me contaba, por que ya habiamos entrado al valle de Gerudo. Para mi sorpresa, eran mujeres que guardaban la entrada del valle, muy jovenes, como de mi edad mas o menos y en cuanto vieron a Link empezaron a hablarle.  
  
-Pero mira, no es el niño del bosque?  
  
-Hola, muchachas, puedo pasar,ando buscando a Nabooru, necesito tratar negocios con ella.-Despues Link bajo de Epona y les dijo algo en secreto a una de las muchachas y despues le cerro un ojo, que mas iba a hacer Link eh?  
  
-Shiek, esperame aqui afuera, te prometo que ahora si no me tardo, ya vuelvo enseguida.-Despues Link entro al cuartel de estas mujeres, por que eran puras mujeres, y me dejo afuera sola con estas dos gerudas que me miraban extrañamente y se reian mucho.  
  
-Oye, pero que guapo esta el amiguito de Link, no te parece Nerbura?-Dijo una.  
  
Claro que si, Nayoshu, hasta luego!!- Se rio ella y se retiro dejandome sola con Nerbura.Despues ella me miro de una manera que me hizo sonrojarme, queria escapar de aqui.  
  
-No tengas miedo, a ver cuantos años tienes?  
  
-17  
  
-Ah, pero que fuerte estas!.-Me dijo tocando mi brazo a lo cual yo lo retire rapidamente, la geruda empezo a reir y luego se subio rapidamente a Coalt y me abrazo intentando besarme. Mi reaccion Gracias a las Diosas fue imediata y la arroje del caballo y cayo al suelo, un poco aturdida y , molesta. justo cuando me iba a decir algo yo la interrumpi dicendo:  
  
-Dile a Link, que lo espero en el campo, ahi en un arbol donde pasa un arroyito por que mi caballo tiene sed- Y luego eche a correr a Coalt, escapando a esa mujer, a esa pesadilla, no se que hacia Link en un lugar asi pero ya me imaginaba. Estaba muy sentida con Link y muy decepcionada. De seguro que el le dijo a esa muchacha que me hiciera eso pero va a ver me las va a pagar. Llegue al arbol indicado y arrime a Coalt al agua, y yo me subi al arbol y me oculte ahi hasta que Link llegara. La verdad que solo tardo media hora cunado ya oia a lo lejo a epona, venia para aca a mi direccion. Traia una cara muy divertida por lo que veo ya le contaron todo y de seguro iba a burlarse de shiek, pero yo no puedo comportarme como hombre, por que simplemente no lo soy, solo el cascaron de afuera, la apariencia es de hombre, pero adentro de este cascaron , esta Zelda. link se arrimo al arbol y senti mucho coraje que me deje caer encima de el desde arriba con la esperanza de lastimarlo por humillarme asi. Link se sorprendio pero se empezo a reir por que con unsa sola mano pudo quitarme de encima.  
  
-jajajajajajajajja, shiek, te comportas como un niño cuando le hacen carrilla de una novia, que no te gusto la geruda? quieres otra persona??  
  
-Dejame en paz!!!!-Dije yo al borde de las lagrimas, y creo que el lo noto.  
  
-Ay perdon, no sabia que te ibas a molestar tanto, de verdad disculpame por no entender tu timidez.-Quise pegarle pero el agarro mis dos manos riendose mucho.  
  
-Shiek, te comportas como una mujer berrinchuda!!- Eso si me asusto y de imediato lo solte, mas le dio risa, despues de que se calmo un poco estiro su mano hacia mi.  
  
-Shiek, que es esto? es un amuleto??-Dijo tratando de quitarme el amuleto.  
  
-NO LINK!!!!!!!! SUELTALO!!!!!!!   
  
-Ay perdon!! No lo vuelvo a tocar  
  
-No...Link, perdoname tu a mi, es que es mi amuleto de la buena suerte, me la regalo un aigo mio que murio en el oficio y como mi amuleto de la buena suerte lo que me ha ayudado a sobrevivir tanto tiempo.  
  
-Ahora entiendo por que es tan importante para ti. Bueno, hay que campar aqui por que mañana vamos a ir a Termina, tengo asuntos alla.  
  
-Link, a que te dedicas??  
  
-Luego te digo, es algo confidencial, pero luego te digo, ahora ayudame que vamos a campar.  
  
Hice tal lo que me dijo Link, y cuando nos acostamos a dormir, el miraba a las estrellas y me hablaba de Termina hasta que se quedo dormido, y yo, viendo a las estrellas, me pase la noche despierta. 


	8. Viaje a Termina

*VIAJE A TERMINA*  
  
  
La mañana siguiente, Link me desperto temprano por que ya era hora de viajar. Todavia no salia bien el sol y apenas me habia dormido por que curiosamente me la pase toda la noche pensando en Link. Chistoso, lo tenia a mi lado y toda la noche pensando en el. Por que sera?? A lo major ya me estaba enamorando de el, cosa que no era muy buena…  
  
-Link, por que tanta urgencia para llegar a Termina?? Por que no podemos ir mas tarde??  
  
-Por dos razones, una quiero llegar lo mas pronto posible a Termina, y dos, vamos a cruzar un bosque muy peligroso al que no quiero atravesar de noche entiendes??  
  
-Ah, por eso comprastes provisiones en Gerudo, para sobrevivir si detenernos a descansar?  
  
-Exactamente.  
  
-Oye Link, pero que asuntos tienes en Termina, por que estas tan misterioso conmigo y no me quieres decir a que te dedicas??  
  
-Mira, Shiek, solo te puedo decir que tengo una mission importante, siempre cumplo con mis misiones y la verdad no te quiero involucrar con esto, pero no te preocupes que no ando en nada malo, de acuerdo?  
  
-Link, pero tu y yo somos complices, aliados, tengo derecho a saber tu mision, sino como te voy a ayudar?- Para esto, ya estabamos montados en nuestros caballos y ibamos rumbo al sur de Hyrule.   
  
-Mira, Shiek, como te dije antes, no quiero involucrarte en algo que la verdad, no debes estar, estoy cumpliendo una labor entre mi mejor amigo y yo.  
  
-Quien es tu mejor amigo?  
  
-Es un secreto. Pero bueno, quieres que te platique sobre Termina en lo que llegamos??-Me llene de emocion, por fin una aventura !!!! entre mi angel y yo…  
  
-Si, si por favor!!! Cuentame tu aventura …cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a Termina??  
  
-Como una semana mas o menos, depende…  
  
-Una semana?? Uhhhhh..no…  
  
-Jajajajajajaja, es mucho tiempo verdad?? Pero vale la pena te lo prometo.- y asi Link cerro su promesa de divertirme. Me dijo que en los descansos me iba a enseñar a usar los arcos, el bumerang y sobre todo mi espada por que dice que hay que estar preparados para muchas cosas. Link me platico sus aventuras en Termina que fue en busca de un amigo y que se dio cuenta que se vovio malo con la ayuda de una mascara malvada. Me relato todo lo que tuvo que hacer para salvar a la Tierra de Termina y como arriesgo su vida. Por lo que oi, Link estaba acostumbrado a las misiones complicadas ya que esta de Termina era muy dificil. Admire su valentia y su determinacion en hacer las cosas. Eso hacia que Link me gustara mas…creo firmemente que ahora si estoy bien enamorada de Link, ya no me cabe la menor duda. Tambien me dijo que desde entonces cada vez que visitaba a Termina lo recibian como a un rey pero que no le gustaba eso por que el no se lo merecia, solo salvo a Termina y segun el, no era para tanto, eso tambien me gustaba de el, que no se las daba de gran cosa, era sencilo y humilde.  
  
  
Estaba atardeciendo cuando entramos a bosque frondoso. Vi que Link estaba un poco molesto por esto, como que no le gustaba entrar a esas horas al bosque.  
  
-No…esto no es muy bueno, debi haberme levantado mas temprano, Shiek, estate al pendiente no te duermas en ningun instante oiste Shiek??  
  
-S-si…Link, pero porque??-Pregunte yo un poco nerviosa, su tono extremadamente cauteloso me asustaba.  
  
-Puede haber animals o algo, pero no te preocupes, que aqui estoy contigo.-Esas ultimas palabras rechinaron en mi mente varias veces…"estoy contigo" "estoy contigo" Me repetia yo varias veces. Ojala que me dijera eso en otras circumstancias…Sin darme cuenta, me habia delantado un poco de Link pero cuando quise recapacitar era un poco tarde…  
  
-Chiquillo, dame todo lo que traigas o te mato!!!!-Me dijo un asaltante que me amenaza ba con una navaja. Oi que mis padres que siempre cuando los asaltaban, que debian de entregar todo para salvar sus vidas, yo grite como loca y no opuse resistencia…  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhh, no…no…tome todo pero no me haga daño!!!-Dije yo con mi voz llena de panico y lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Darle todo?? Pero Shiek, estas loco?? Con que vamos a vivir si este malnacido nos quita todo??-Oi que Link repondia indignado.  
  
-Pero Link, esta armado!!!  
  
-Y eso que?? Nosotros tambien lo estamos!!!- Y para sorpresa del maleante, Link saco su arco poderos y apunto al ladron.  
  
-Bajate de tu caballo si no quieres sentir mi flecha en tu corazon.-Link no tenia miedo de nada, el maleante lo obedecio por que Link no mentia, dice que ya lo habia hecho antes y que no le da miedo hacerlo otra vez. Link le ato las manos al ladron y lleno de risa se subio a Epona y me dijo que galopearamos mas rapido. Despues de varias horas de montar a caballo, sin dirigirme la palabra, me indico con la mano que nos detuvieramos a descansar.  
  
-Shiek, necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo…-Mi corazon acelero su ritmo. El rostro de Link mostraba desconfianza total y me vi reflejada en esos hermosos ojos azules que en ese momento eran de hiel y sentia que me acuchillaban con culpabilidad.  
  
-Shiek, quien eres?? Dime la verdad por que yo no tolero mentiras.  
  
-Link…q-que te hace pensar eso??  
  
-Mira, no soy tonto ni naci ayer, yo se que no eres ladron, un ladron no se comporta como lo hiciste hace un rato, te hubieras defendido o te sabrias las mañas del ladron…- Me mira profundamente como queriendo encontrar las respuestas a su pregunta en mi cara. Mi mente trabaja rapidamente, intentando inventar una excusa, mas mentiras…  
  
-Link, esta bien, te dire la verdad, la mera verdad…  
  
-Adelante te escucho…  
  
-Link…-mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas- estoy solo en el mundo…mi padre murio hace poco…el era el ladron, no yo…el robaba para mantenerme pero lo mataron…se que mi papa merecia un castigo por lo que hacia pero…nunca…nunca hubiera muerto…- Link suaviza sus duras facciones y me mira conmovido.  
  
-Pero por que me dijiste que tu eras el ladron??  
  
-Es que…-lloro mas amargamente- es que…queria convencerme que mi papa era bueno y que yo era el culpable de todo, entiendes?? no...no queria manchar su memonria....oh link, perdoname por no confiar en ti....-Me odie por ser tan repulsivamente mentirosa, hasta cuando iba seguir asi, podre confesarle algun dia a Link lo que siento por el? Probablemente no, asi que no deberia sentir esto, hare lo posible por exprimirlo de mi corazon.  
  
-Pobre, Shiek, asi que tampoco tienes 17 años verdad?  
  
-No, tengo 14...pero no me mandes a un orfanato por que huire de ti...-Una vez mas, menti, menti vilmente...  
  
-Ahora entiendo por que no sabias beber licor y por que eras timido con las chicas, perdon...y no te preocupes, no te llevare a un orfanato...dire que soy tu hermano mayor, te parece?  
  
-Si Link, gracias...  
  
-Bueno a dormir por que pronto llegaremos a Termina  
  
-Uhh si, faltan 6 dias  
  
-Jajajajajajajaja, en realidad se hacen tres pero nosotros tomaremos una semana por que te pienso entrenar necesitas aprender a usar la espada y el arco para que te sepas defender.  
  
-Link, e-es necesario? Digo, eres muy bueno tu con la espada y los arcos y no creo que haya necesidad de que yo aprenda...  
  
-No, Shiek, nunca sabes cuando te puede ser util, pero dejame decirte, ahorita soy tu amigo y mañana no, mañana sere tu maestro y tu mi alumno asi que mas vale que te duermas por que sino vas a estar muy cansado mañana, buenas noches Shiek...- Y entonces el se acosto en sus cobijas y me dio la espalda, yo estaba al lado opuesto que el. Pero no podia dormir, seguia pensando muchas cosas, aun para mi era un misterio lo que Link hacia, digo, tiene dinero y no se de donde lo obtiene, pero bueno la verdad no me importa, mientra este a su lado, que el mundo ruede. Senti inspiracion de escribir un poema, asi que saque un pedazo de papel de mis cosas y grafito con que escribir. Tarde mucho tiempo pero al finalizar mi poema quedo asi:  
  
"Para mi angel"  
Apareciste tu,   
y fue el destino que nos quiso reunir  
algo que nunca imagine   
me trajo a ti  
y mi vida te ofreci  
El dia que te vi,  
mi universo se encendio,  
y ahora pienso en ti  
Siempre la soledad ha sido mi mejor amiga  
dejo mi vida en tus manos  
Quedate en mi corazon,  
que este tiempo es nuestro  
y el amor, tiene ganas de florecer...  
  
Derrame varias lagrimas, quisiera poderle confesar mis sentimientos, pero no puedo, ...duerme Zelda...duerme...que mañana Shiek tiene que entrenar...guarde bien mi poema y me acoste a dormir. Le hubiera hecho caso a Link, el muy bribon me levanto bien temprano, todavia el sol no salia.  
  
-Ves, te dije, que te acostaras temprano pero no me haces caso  
  
-Link andale, 5 minutos mas...  
  
-SHIEK LEVANTATE!!!-Me dijo energicamente, me asuste y luego luego me puse de pie.  
  
-Que-que...si Link...  
  
-Muy bien, ahora sigueme, y cuidadito donde no te vea caminar derechito por que te quedas sin comer hoy...-Por eso no me preocupaba por que en el castillo es lo primero que me enseñan, a caminar erguida.  
  
-Trae tu arco Shiek, que es lo primero que te voy a enseñar a tirar.-Su voz era de sargento, como siempre, y entonces lo obedeci, sin poner objecion como estaba acostumbrada.  
  
-Mira, Shiek, tomas la flecha y te aseguras que no este quebrada o mal hecha por que sino no puedes apuntar bien, luego colocas tus manos asi en el arco...-Se me acerca, se pone de tras de mi y me indica como, yo me pongo a temblar de los nervios y hago todo mal...  
  
-Shiek, no estas poninendo attencion a como lo estoy haciendo, si sigues asi, te voy a castigar, lo digo en serio, te tengo que enseñar de aqui al anochecer a como usar el arco por que hoy tu vas a cazar tu propia comida  
  
-Tu no lo vas a hacer ahora?-Dije llena de angustia.  
  
-No señor, lo vas a hacer tu, talvez yo caze el desayuno pero tu la comida, y lo siento, no cazas, no comes...  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, como se usa esto otra vez  
  
-Mira...-entonces se me vuelve a acercar pero esta vez me concentro mucho para no ponerme nerviosa.  
  
-Tomas la flecha, la revisas rapidamente, por que no te va a detener a revisarla por mucho tiempo si estas en peligro , rapidamente, y luego la colocas asi en el arco, jalas el resorte, y listo...-suelta la flecha y le da a un arbol justo en el medio.  
  
-Debes de apuntar muy bien para que no se te vaya la flecha por otro lado, a ver Shiek, tu turno.  
  
Tome la flecha con torpeza la puse en el arco, bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de el, entonces apunte, jale, solte, y la flecha cayo a unos cuantos centimetros enfrente de mi, no, no podia ser tan mensa, rapidamente la volvi a tomar y falle nuevamente, me senti frustrada, pero no me iba a dar por vencida. Link se me vuelva a acercar.  
  
-No, Link, yo puedo sola-solo, no te me acerques me pones mas nervioso. -Tonta, por poco y la regaba, que tonta soy...Lo volvi a intentar, me salio un poco mejor pero no tanto. Ahi estuve ensayando y ensayando hasta que link se desespero.  
  
-Tengo hambre, ven vamos a cazar algo.-Me dice que lo siga, pero que no haga ruido...vamos caminando lentamente como panteras en la noche, cuando link me indica suavemente que me detenga...ve a un ciervo, esta comiendo y no se percata de que estamos cerca. Antes de que me diera cuenta de algo, Link saco su arco y en un tiro perfecto, mato al ciervo, como lo hizo, ni cuenta me di, pero lo que si se es que yo cerre los ojos para no ver como le brotaba la sangre a ese pobre ciervito...  
  
-Ven Shiek, vamos por el- voy y entre los dos lo arrastramos hasta nuestro campamento.  
  
-Rapido Shiek, ayudame a pelarlo por que puede atraer a otros animales mas grandes. Shiek, me estas oyendo, te estoy hablando...-Senti muchas nauseas al ver como Link encajaba su navaja y descuartizaba al ciervo, vi los ojos aterrados del ciervo...pobre, como ha de haber sufrido y sin querer dije algo que no debia...  
  
-Link, eres un...eres un...  
  
-Que?- Me dice deteniendose momentaneamente su tarea. -Un que Shiek?  
  
-Un desalmado...  
  
-Jajajajajajajajaja, desalmado??? Que tonto eres shiek, como esperas que no lo comamos vivo? Como crees que matan la carne que tu te comes?- La verdad, cuando estaba en el castillo nunca me puse a pensar eso...como sufrian los animalitos que me comia...  
  
-Mira sheik, tenemos que sobrevivir de alguna manera, era el o nosotros, asi es la vida, el ciclo de la vida, ellos comen plantas, nosotros comemos a ellos, y cuando morimos, nos convertimos en comida para plantas, asi es el ciclo...no entiendes??  
  
-Link, tienes razon, disculpa, es primera vez que hago esto...-Dije ahora si ayudandolo.  
  
-Y luego que, tu papa te tenia con sirvientes???- Lo mire fijamente, senti un nudo en la garganta.  
  
-No-no pero...pero siempre comparbamos la carne ya asi, en la tienda...  
  
-Esta bien, pon la lumbrada- Eso ya sabia hacerlo por que cuando era niña me castigaron por hacer una en el patio. Puse la lumbre y comimos, no me habia dado cuenta de la hambre que tenia, sobre todo Link, ese muchacho no comia, devoraba!! Despues de que acabamos, Link junto los restos y los fue a tirar muy lejos para que otro animal no nos siguiera.  
  
-Bueno Shiek, ahi te veo...  
  
-Como no, Link- dije al borde del colapso- A donde vas??  
  
-Ay Shiek- Me dice mirandome muy extrañamente.- Te voy a dejar solo un momento no es para tanto, te veo aqui al anochecer y mas vale que cazes algo por que no te voy a dar nada de mi comida eh?? Hasta luego Shiek.- Senti horrible, quise pararme y afrerrarme a el, sentia que me iba a abandonar...  
  
-link, vas a volver verdad?  
  
-Claro, por que te comportas asi...raro...no se  
  
-Es que estoy muy solo...  
  
-Ay shiek, deja de ser un niña y comportate como un hombre.- Era precisamente lo que no podia hacer, comportarme como un hombre.- Hasta al rato.  
  
-Adios...Link- Se fue y me quede sola por no se cuantas horas. Des pues tome mi arco pero ya era muy noche para cazar, estaba muy obscuro asi que no veia nada, era inutil, no pude cazar nada, lo intente oia un ruido y rapidamente disparaba un arco. Vi algo moverse en los arbustos y dispare...  
  
-Ay Shiek, cuidado!!!!- Era Link, adentro del arbusto...  
  
-Que bueno que no tienes buena punteria por que me hubieras matado!-dijo enfurecido, y yo me puse palida palida, nomas de imaginarme que pude herirlo.  
  
-Disculpa Link...-y para justificarme hize dije algo mas tonto.- Pense que eras un ladron y te dispare...  
  
-Jajajajajajaja, esa si que no te la creo por que si fuera un ladron, ya le hubieras dado todo lo que tenemos, mira lo que caze, un pato salvaje, y tu, enseñame que casaste, por que me imagino que casaste de dia, verdad, cuando podias ver...  
  
-No, no tengo nada...-Me mira duramente y se va sin dirigirme la palabra, lo sigo y va al campamento.  
  
-Entonces vete a dormir por que no pienso compartir mi pato contigo, vete...-Link desplumo al pato y lo comenso a asar. Yo acostada me llego el olor, entonces senti el hambre rugir en mi estomago, cerre los ojos y me fingi dormida. Oi que Link empezo a comer y yo me moria de hambre, ahora si entendia a la pobreza, nunca habia pasado hambre en mi vida, Que leccion me estaba dando Link...de pronto senti que algo me toco al hombro.  
  
-Shiek, despierta, vente a comer, no puedo dejarte que te vayas a acostar sin comer nada...  
  
-pero Link tu dijiste que...  
  
-No me importa lo que dije, vente a comer.-Mientras estabamos comiendo le pregunte algo a Link.  
  
-Link, por que decidiste hacer esto, si tu me ibas a castigar por mi estupidez...  
  
-Yo no tuve niñez, a mi me obligaban a hacer cosas mas duras en el ejercito, y no mas por que a mi me obligaron a la perfeccion, no lo pienso hacer contigo, no pienso robarte esa parte de tu vida..-Link siempre parecia estar contento con ser soldado, pero tal parece que siente que lo hizo muy temprano, que debia haberse esperado mas.  
  
-Ves, Shiek, a mi me presionaron para que fuera como gente grande, me obligaron a tomar, y a estar con mujeres...-Dijo avergonzandose un poco- Y yo lo hice para ser acceptado pero pronto me arrepenti, y ...tuve muchos problemas....jajajajajajajajaja, pero madure pronto...pero tu no ocupas ser como yo, yo te enseñare poco a poco- Senti pena por mi angel, y me conmovio hasta el alma, pero su confesion solo hizo me hizo que lo amara mas, ay Link, si supieras lo que esta mujer esta pensando...  
  
Al dia siguiente no la pasamos viajando pero la pesadilla no fue alli, Link se encontro un lago muy bonito, y lo que se le ocurrio, me dio escalofrios.  
  
-Shiek, mira que lago tan bonito...-Y empezo a desvestirse, naturalmente enfrente de mi, yo...yo me iba a desmayar...  
  
-Pero Link, que estas haciendo?  
  
-Me voy a bañar, y no es por ofenderte pero tu tambien hueles raro...  
  
-Pero no, Link, aqui no hay que bañarnos...  
  
-Por que no? El agua no esta muy fria...-Para esto Link ya se habia quitado la camisa  
  
-Mira Link, tu me dijiste que el poblado no esta muy lejos, vamos a un hotel y ahi nos bañamos.  
  
-Pero por que aqui no??  
  
-Por-porque, alguien puede llegar y vernos y ...y...  
  
-Que importa? Me saliste fino oye, yo no pienso pagar un hotel nomas para ducahrnos habiendo aqui este lago tan maravilloso...  
  
-Link, yo pago...- link dijo que se habia acordado de lo timido que soy, y accepto ir al hotel. Despues que llegamos nos bañamos y descansamos un rato, y claro que yo pague y los demas hoteles tambien. Me pregunto de donde sacaba tanto dinero y le dije que era herencia de mi padre.  
  
Y asi pasaron los dias, cada vez mas enamorada del el y todas las noches escribia un poema y lo guardaba bien. Me seguia entrenando pero olvido el asunto de las flechas, por que la verdad no sabia, mejor me enseño a dominar la espada, yo ya tenia un poco de conociemiento asi que era muy buena con la espada y Link estaba sorprendido. Ocasionalmete hablaba de las flechas pero no tanto, y faltaba un dia para llegar a Termina.... 


	9. Triste Descubrimiento

**Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que han tenido tiempo de leer mi fic, y agradeceria que sigan poniendome reviews, aunque ya lo hayan hecho...gracias, aqui he dado una vuelta a mi cuento, algo inesperado...Ojala y les guste!!!!!! (nota: disculpen todos los errores de ortografia pero mi computadora no tiene diccionario en espaÃ±ol, y la Ã± es codigo especial, solo por si se preguntaban) ------Mayaya***  
  
  
  
*TRISTE DESCUBRIMIENTO*  
  
  
  
  
  
Mi convivencia con Link cada vez iba mejor. El me trataba muy bien y cadia dia aprendia mas lecciones de el. Apesar de sus escasos 20 aÃ±os tenia la experiencia y sabiduria de un hombre mayor, pero su comportamiento era aun propio de su edad. Link podia ser muy divertido, asi como a la vez muy duro. Me pregunte que si aun lo amo...claro, mas que nunca, mas que nada...tanto que quisiera rebelarmele en este momento y confesarle la verdad, pero por que no? Debia de aprovechar la oportunidad ahora que estabamos descansando en nuestro campamento provisional, en unas cuantas horas llegaremos a Termina, si era la hora de la verdad...pero...que?...que esta haciendo Link? por que esta revisando mis pertenencias??  
  
-Anoche te vi escribiendo, todas las noches lo haces, verdad?  
  
-NO LINK DAME ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!!!!- Trate de quitarle mi bolsa y salieron volando mis poemas y el los tomo, trate de arrebatarselos, pero era muy tarde, Link leyo mis poemas uno por uno...  
  
A ver,a ver,...que tenemos aqui..."Para Mi angel" "Apareciste tu..."- Y siguio leyendo hasta que termino- florecer...- Y luego siguio con otro...  
  
-"Para mi Angel" "Si me pudieras querer, como yo te estoy queriendo, me harias muy feliz como yo a ti, te quiero con la fuerza de mi sangre me quitaria la piel para demostrarte que es cierto, te amo como no te imaginas, cada dia espero con ansia y esperanza...declararte mi amor..."- Fue una tortura para mi oirlo recitar mis poemas, y asi continuo hasta que termino de leer el ultimo. Se veia asombrado, y yo sentia miedo, que me iba a decir "mi angel"?  
  
-Oye Shiek, pero esto es muy bueno, eres un poeta consumado tirandole al dramatismo, eres todo un escritor- Veia seriedad en su cara, no burla como otras veces - Se ve que estas muy enamorado, se puede saber quien es tu angel??- "Tu Link, tu eres mi angel" ...pense...  
  
-No-dije secamente  
  
-Porque??  
  
-Es-es que- Me aclare la garganta y temble como nunca. Habia una revolucion en mis interiores, una parte de mi me decia que era el momento apropiado y la otra que tal vez podia arruinar todo...Diosas...iluminenme...  
  
-Link, no tiene caso decirte, por que no la conoces...-Tome con fuerza mi amuleto...tenia ganas de quitarmelo...- es una muchacha de mi edad en Kakariko...  
  
-Por lo que veo te rompio el corazon rechazandote, verdad?  
  
-S-si, pero no hablemos mas de ella, quieres?  
  
-Esta bien, pero ahora que se que estas bien dotado para escribir bonito, podrias hacerme un favor??  
  
-Si, cual?  
  
-Podrias escribirme un poema para Malon?- Nooo!!! mi corazon se desmorono...-Siempre me he sentido atraido hacia ella, y se me haria un detallazo escribirle un poema, que te parece eh?- y me cierra un ojo-  
  
-Pu-ues, si Link, cuando quieras... nada mas dime de que y yo lo escribo...-No podia creer lo que dije y mi corazon lastimado se reflejo en una lagrima en mi ojo, que pude dicimular diciendo que un mosquito me entro al ojo. Que cinico es Link, como se atreve a esculcar mis cosas asi? que quiere saber de mi? aunque pensandolo bien...la venganza puede ser dulce...Link estaba descansando en el pasto, no muy lejos de mi, le dije que tenia que ir "al escusado" y me lleve la mochila de Link...yo tambien iba a descubrir su mas oscuro secreto...si es que tenia uno...  
  
Con calma abri la mochila y la vacie...mire a los lados y Link estaba distraido, bueno, decidi revisar sus cosas. Que haye? Armas, ropa, provisiones, dinero...nada con importancia. Mmmm, mejor voy a poner todo en orden, pero me falta una cosa. Es un cuadro, envuelto en toallas...finas que por cierto y tenia un olor familiar...no...olia a un perfume conocido, de quien?? No se, empeze a quitar las toallas finas y fue quedando al descubierto un portaretratos de oro...muy familiar...tiene la insignia de la Trifuerza y....OH NO!!!! So-soy yo!!! Y el perfume es de Shenelik!!!  
  
Recuerdo perfectamente cuando me pintaron al oleo...fue en la noche de la fiesta de mi compromiso con Shenelik...Vestia un vestido rojo y muy ceÃ±ido, y Shenelik contrato un pintor y recuerdo como me abrazo por atras posesiva y amorosamente, y asi estuve por hora y media, abrazada de Shenelik, sin moverme y luego comenzo la fiesta...Era sin duda la foto preferida de Shenelik y no tenia copias de ella...Pero, por que la tenia Link??? Duespues una sombra me cubrio...era la de Link, gire mi cuerpo con la foto en mi mano...no puedo describir su mirada de furia...creia que me iba a matar...  
  
-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?!?!- Me puse el portaretrados detras de mi, me pare y valientemente lo enfrente.  
  
-Si tu me revisas mis cosas, entonces yo tambien tengo derecho de revisar las tuyas...  
  
-NOOO!!! Estas muy equivocado...yo lo hice por que tenia que saber de ti...que hacias...  
  
-Ah y crees que yo lo hice por curiosidad?-dije con sarcasmo- Claro que yo tambien quiero saber de ti, que por cierto, por que tienes esta foto de la Princesa Zelda y del Principe de Anucah, eh?- Le pregunte desafiandolo, Link abrio los ojos con mas asombro y me arrebato la foto.- link, es hora de la verdad...  
  
-Umm, err..-Titubeo- Es- es que cuando estaba ahi internado como soldado, mire dos veces a la princesa y...soy su admirador secreto y por eso...-Ojala fuera verdad sus palabras, pero sabia que mentia, por el simple hecho que Shenelik tenia esa foto como uno de sus mas preciados tesoros.  
  
-Link, soy joven mas no tonto...mientes, se que mientes, ya que descubri tu secreto, diem la verdad.- Por primera vez, Mire a Link con los ojos mas helados que nunca, Link se debatia entre decirme y no, y esto salio de su boca...  
  
-Esta bien Shiek, tienes razon, era un secreto, pero te lo dire es una historia media larga, no importa??  
  
-No dime, escucho...-Me sente al pasto y lo invite a que se sentara a mi lado, y el lo hizo.  
  
-Mira, te lo voy a resumir lo mas que pueda, todo empezo cuando tenia 13 aÃ±os. Ya habia salvado a Termina de lo que ya te habia dicho, pero yo tenia el sueÃ±o de ser soldado, queria ser soldado de Hyrule, y por mas que lo intentaba era rechazado por mi corta edad, una noche...me escabulli al castillo para entrar al ejercito, y gracias a mi obstinacion, me capturaron. En ese entonces, el rey de Hyrule, estaba muy de malas y ordeno la pena maxima para mi, por que penso que era un tipo de espia o queria hacerle algo a su familia...me sentencio a la horca...-No podia creer que mi papa fuera capaz...segui escuchando interesada...- Para mi buena suerte, estaba de visita el principe de Anucah, Shenelik, que en ese entonces contaba con 17 aÃ±os, y abogo por mi, salvandome la vida...desde ahi, nos hicimos los mejores amigos, el, puedes creer que un Principe sea mi mejor amigo??...-No!!! Shenelik su mejor amigo?!?! que mas me espera??? - Entonces, hace poco me llamo y me pidio un favor de amigos...Su prometida, La Princesa, lo habia enamorado y seducido cruelmente para luego abandonarlo...todo Hyrule piensa que secuestraron a la "inocente Princesita" pero huyo...y Shenelik, me pidio como favor de amigo, que la encontrara y me dio su foto preferida para que pudiera ver a la Princesa, por que no la conocia, y la llevo conmigo para enseÃ±arselas a las personas que me estan ayudando, por eso fui al Dominio de los Zoras, Al Valle de Gerudo y por eso vengo a Termina...A buscar a la rebelde Princesa Zelda y creeme, siempre cumplo con mis misiones, y esta es especial...es de mi mejor amigo...le prometi ante el Templo del Tiempo, que iba a buscar cada centimetro cuadrado de Hyrule y de otras Tierras y que le iba a traer a la Princesa...viva o ...  
  
-...muerta...-Conclui yo su frase...n-no, puede ser, Link, Link me estaba buscando para entregarme a Shenelik...mi angel...pero mi dolor mas grande es lo que pensaba de mi, el creia que yo huia por hacer sufrir a su amigo, "seducido cruelmente" habian sido las palabras de Link...quiero llorar, pero no puedo...no debo, quisiera pensar claro...pero tengo que dicimular, Link, podria sospechar algo...- Oye, Link, tu nunca conociste a la Princesa y no sabes la razon por la que huyo, tal vez tu amigo te este mintiendo...  
  
-Que? Shenelik mentirme? Lo dudo mucho, y si en dado caso fuera verdad, que me importa, ahi que se las arregle la Princesa, para que fue tan cobarde? Porque no le dijo a Shenelik que no se queria casar con el? Por que lo ilusiono de esa manera??  
  
-Link, por si no sabias, a las Princesas las obligan a casarse con alguien, osea, los principes nomas llegan las escojen y les arruinan las vidas...-dije llena de resentimiento...  
  
-No inventes Shiek, tu como sabes todo eso?? Ademas, la Princesa debe de entender que no puede romper las Tradiciones por un caprichito, pero bueno, no necesitas involucrarte en esto, tu solo te vas a divertir y yo hare el trabajo pesado, sale??  
  
-Si...divertirme...- Estuve toda la tarde fuera de mi, empacamos y nos fuimos a rumbo a termina, todo el camino Link se la paso hablandome y contandome chistes queriendome hacer reir, pero el no se imaginaba el daÃ±o que me habia hecho...ya no seria la misma. Y yo que pensaba rebelarmele, si hubiera hecho eso...ahorita ya iriamos rumbo a Hyrule, no, ya no podia confesarle mis sentimientos a Link, una vez que llegemos a Termina, me separare de su lado...pero lograre olvidarlo...no, nunca jamas...  
  
Cuando llegamos a Termina, ni me fije era era bella o no, porque era de noche, solo se que mientras Link dormia...yo lloraba toda la noche...que tortura. 


	10. Misión En Termina

*MISION EN TERMINA*  
  
  
  
Desperte con los ojos hincahdos de tanto llorar. Ojala que Link no lo note. El dormai aun. Queria huir de el pero no podia. Algo me detenia a su lado. Tome mi amuleto, "Mientras lo tenga bien puesto, Link nunca encontrara a Zelda, asi que no hay nada de que preocuparme" pense. En realidad, no debia temer nada. Me vovli a quedar dormida y olvide todo el asunto. "Vive el presente..."  
  
Link estaba muy emocionada de llegar a Termina. Lo consideraba su segundo hogar. Tenia 7 años sin venir!!! Lo irian a reconocer? Y yo que pensaba que hyrule era la unica tierra bella, que equivocada estaba...Termina era tan bella como Hyrule, que me esperaba en esta tierra desconocida??  
  
-Shiek, que tienes?  
  
-Yo?!? nada, por que?  
  
-Estas bastante raro desde ayer, por lo que te platique, parece como si te afectara mucho. Me consideras tu mejor amigo?  
  
-Si-si Link, claro...  
  
-Ah, entonces, si yo te pidiera un favor...no lo harias?  
  
-Claro que lo haria, Link, no me hagas caso...  
  
-Ah bueno, eso espero...  
  
Entramos a la civilizacion de Termina. El pueblo se llamaba Clock Town y se dividia en cuatro secciones, Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, donde el sur era la parte principal. En el Este, estaba el Alcalde Dotour. Fuimos a visitarlo. Link fue el primero que dirigio la palabra.  
  
-Buenos dias Alcalde, como le va?  
  
-No puede entrar, a menos que tenga ciat, no le dijo mi secretaria? estoy muy ocu...-Mira a Link, se pone sus anteojos y abre los ojos desmesuradamente -Pero que es esto? Link!?! SI !!! Jajaja!!, ven aca muchacho!!!-Lo abraza fuertemente, la alegria destellando en sus ojos. Empezaron a platicar como por una hora, lo tipico entre dos personas que tienen mucho tiempo sin verse. le dijo que yo era su hermano menor y el Alcalde dijo que era igualito a el y que debia estar orgulloso de tener un heroe como hermano...que ni me diga...Despues, entraron en materia de negocios.  
  
-Alcalde, quiero que me ayude con una mision...  
  
-Claro Link, en lo que quieras si esta en mis posibilidades, yo te ayudo...-Entonces Link le explica todo sobre mi busqueda, mas no le dice que hui. El Alcalde vio mi foto y dijo que contrataria a pintores expertos para que hicieran mi foto en grande. Dentro de poco tendran mi foto en el Sur de Clock Town ofreciendo una recompensa por mi, como que si yo fuera una criminal...Salimos de la oficina del alcalde y yo me sentia muy ofendida.  
  
Dicho y hecho, Al dia siguiente, todo Clock Town sabian de mi desaparicion y dispuestos a delatarme si me vieran. Tonto, tonto Link...no me vas a encontrar...  
  
-Vamos Shiek, a donde te prometi que te ibas a divertir.- Tal y como me lo dijo. Pasamos muchos dias paseando por Termina. Yo trataba de convencer a Link que abandonara la busqueda y si se enojaba, yo me portaba muy indiferente con el. Conoci a los Gorons y Zoras de por aca. Tambien a las primas lejanas de Malon, Romani y Cremia. Si me dirvertia pero me sentia incomoda cuando todos los dias, Link iba a Clock town a ver si tenian noticias de mi: nada. Link estaba furioso y desesperado.  
  
-Maldicion, Donde diablos se metio esa princesa?? Que nunca la voy a encontrar? Rayos!!!- Link me mira, y yo juego nerviosamente con mi amuleto. Ya se me habia hecho costumbre, cuando sentia nervios jugaba con el amuleto. -Shiek, es muy bonito tu amuleto, puedo tocarlo??  
  
-Ummm, s-si, pero no me lo quites eh? de acuerdo?-Sonrei nerviosamente. Ahora que me fijo es verdad, Impa se esmero mucho en mi amuleto. Era un cristal, pequeño en forma de rombo tridimensional con un brillo tornasol especial, y lo sostenia una cadenita dorada no muy gruesa y sin abrochadera. Lo tenia muy ajustado al cuello.  
  
-Muy bonito, dice que te la dio un amigo que murio verdad? Pero este collar parece mas de mujer, acaso te la dio la chica a la que le escribes poemas?  
  
-No, ya te dije que me la dio mi amigo, y ya no lo toques- Dije nerviosamente, temeinedo que me la pudiera quitar.  
  
-Pero hay algo que no me explico...  
  
-Que?  
  
-POr que si tu amuleto esta tan pegado a cuello, como te lo pusiste sino tiene abrochadera?- UUUYYYY Link!!! En todo se fija, no hay minimo detalle que se le escape, y...Diosas...que le invento ahora?  
  
-Si tenia abrochadera, pero yo se la aprete tanto con los dientes para que no se me cayera, que ya ni me acuerdo donde quedo...  
  
-Ah! Ya veo,bueno, vayamos a clock town a ver si se sabe algo sobre la princesa rebelde...  
  
-Si vamos Link, puede que hoy corras con suerte...-Casi me muerdo la lengua...  
  
-Si, ojala  
  
Fuimos a Clock Town y como de costumbre, nada de nada. Link estaba furico. Lo veia en su mirada, que tanto odio me tenia!?!?Ya en en campo, afuera de Clock Town, Link toma una varilla la rompe en pedazos y me mira fijamente...  
  
-No hay de otra...ya se que voy a hacer...  
  
-Te vas a rendir? Vas a dejar de buscarla?- Dije con los ojos iluminados, esperanzada...  
  
-Voy a tomar eso como que me lo dijiste en forma sarcastica, oye, tu estas interesado en que no la encuentre, por que desde que te conte mi mision, no haces otra cosa mas que disuadirme a que deje de buscarla, por que? -Una vez mas, acorralada ante la astucia de Link, la verdad que yo no sabia dicimular...  
  
-No, Link, no entiendes, a mi...a mi me duele que estes sufriendo, cada dia estas peor...mas de mal humor, mas frustrado y...y no me gusta verte asi...  
  
-Tienes razon, pero hoy le pongo fin a esta situacion  
  
-De verdad? Dejaras de buscarla?  
  
-Nunca- Dijo secamente- Eso nunca, sigueme.- Montamos nuestros respectivos caballos y lo segui a una choza, muy adentro en un pantano. Entramos. Adentro estaba una ancianita, "que raro" pense. Ella vestia de negro...tenia pociones...una bola de cristal y...NO!!!, es una...una bruja...que planea Link? 


	11. La Bruja Koume

*LA BRUJA KOUME*  
  
  
  
  
-Link, que hacemos aqui?  
  
-Ah, vine a visitar a mi abuela- dijo con sarcasmo- No ves? es una bruja  
  
-Ahhhhhh-pero ya habia entrado a un estado de shock  
  
-Bienveñidosh, En que lesh puedo ayudar? Koume esh muy buena para leer la shuerte, para ver el pashado, para...  
  
-Ando buscando a alguien-la interrumpe Link- Quiero saber si usted me puede decir donde puedo localizarla  
  
-Claro, mushasho, Koume puede hasher esho por 300 rupeesh  
  
Empeze a sudar frio, si esa bruja era tan buena como decia, pronto mi identidad se rebelaria, nada mas de pensarlo, me temblaban las piernas y las manos  
  
-Busco a la Princesa Zelda, de Hyrule  
  
-Tienesh algo que le perteneshia a ella? Shino esh mash difishil para Koume  
  
-Ummm...errr...,pues nada mas tengo este cuadro, con una foto de ella  
  
-Creo que shirve, Koume conshultara la bola de crishtal...-Empezo a decir cosas raras...  
  
-Que bien!!! pronto...pronto tendre mis manos sobre esa rebelde, jajajajajajajajaj, verdad Shiek?- Tenia que hacer algo para distraerlo...fingi que me sentia mal.- Shiek??!!......Que tienes?!?, Estas muy palido...-Me dejo caer, Link me atrapa con sus fuertes brazos, sentia mucho miedo...creo que en verdad me iba a desmayar.-Shiek contestame!!! que te pasa!!!?? SHIEK!?!- Me sostiene y me echa aire con su mano...  
  
-Oh! Oh! OOOOO...Koume ve aaaaalgo!!!-Link me deja caer, me pego duro en el suelo  
  
-OUCH!!!-Me agarro la cabeza, ahi se fue por el caño mi papel de desmayo  
  
-Sheik, ya estas bien?-Me pongo de pie, Link se dirige a la bruja, veo que ella parpadea varias veces, mas bien, parpadea exageradamente...  
  
-Que? Que ve?!?- pregunta ansioso  
  
-Koume no puede deshirte con exactitud donde eshta, por que eshte retrato no perteneshe a prinshesha- Es verdad!! El retrato es de Shenelik!! uff...  
  
-Bueno si, es verdad, pero que ve?  
  
-Koume ve que eshta muy cerca de ti...yo diria que demashiado cerca...-La bruja me dirije una mirada, no se si fue coincidencia o si ella sabia algo, todo se volvio negro y volvi a perder el sentido...  
  
Cuando desperte ya era de noche y estabamos en nuestro campamento. Link me veia fijamente...el temor me volvia a invadir...  
  
-Que- que paso Link, que te dijo la bruja?-Dije fingiendo un aplomo que estaba muy lejos de tener.  
  
-Me dijo que estoy muy proximo a encontrarla asi que supongo que ella esta aqui en Termina...pero oye, por que te desmayaste?  
  
-No se...talvez la bruja tenia algo ahi que me hizo desmayarme, que me hizo sentirme mal, que se yo...  
  
-Pobre, pobre de ti, tan delicado para todo, jajajajajajaja-Me dijo con un buen sentido del humor...  
  
-E-eh?  
  
-Pero bueno, dejemosnos de insolencias, estoy muy emocionado que no se si pueda dormir esta noche, pero no, vayamos a dormir que tenemos que madrugar mañana  
  
-Si vayamos...-Despues de un rato...  
  
-Buenas noches Sheik...  
  
-Si Link...Buenas noches..... 


	12. Se Destapan las Verdades

*SE DESTAPAN LAS VERDADES*  
  
  
  
Las cosas se estaban poniendo al rojo vivo, pronto Link descubriria mi identidad. Por eso tome una determinacion, aunque me lastime el corazon, pero era mejor para ambos, me ire...dejare a Link, mi angel, el amor de mi vida...huire nuevamente y esta vez me asegurare de que nunca vuelva a encontrarmelo, y eso me dolia...tenia que renunciar a el, pero mas me doleria que me descubriera y el mismo me entregara a Shenelik, no..., huir era mi unica alternativa.  
  
Recoji mis cosas silenciosamente para no despertarlo. Pense en llevarme los caballos para que no me siguiera y se decepcionara de mi, que pensara que en verdad soy un ladron...pero no, mejor no...conociendo a Link me encontraria para vengarse de mi...no, mala idea. Subi mis cosas en Coalt y mire por ultima vez a Link. Senti un impulso de acercarme por ultima vez...lo hize...  
  
Link dormia en paz, parecia un niño chiquito. Tal y como en mis sueños...un angel. Me acerque a el un poco mas y escuche sus suaves suspiros. Puse mi mano en su rostro y lo acaricie lentamente, suavemente...era tan apuesto! Lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejias, las seque imediatamente para que no fueran a caerle en su rostro. Temblorosamente, lleve mis dedos a sus labios...tan perfectos, tan hermosos...si, no me iba a ir sin besar esos labios...acerque mi rostro a unos cuantos centimetros al de el, hasta que nuestra respiracion era una sola, mis sueños se haran realidad dentro de un momento. Cerre los ojos y me acerque mas y mas...De pronto, un puño me atraveso el rostro, cuando reaccione, un hilo fino de sangre corria por mi boca....  
  
-AHHHHHGGGH, QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO HACER!!!!!!!UNOS SEGUNDOS MAS Y...  
  
-Li-li-link, y-yo...  
  
-Ahhhhgh, HOMOSEXUAL!!!, JOTO!!! QUE ASCO ME DAS!!!-Dijo gritando como loco...- Ahora entiendo por que no te gustaban las mujeres, por que querias estar conmigo todo el tiempo, porque estabas celoso(a) de mis mujeres...PORQUE ME QUERIAS A MI!!!! ERES UN GAY MALNACIDO, QUE DECEPCION!!!, dime "ShiekA", tambien los poemas eran para mi???? eh? CONTESTA!!!  
  
-Link, Link...-No tenia nada que decirle, que podia decirle?que explicacion logina tenia? Maldita la hora en que decidi besarlo...Mire en los ojos de Link odio, desprecio...repugnancia...-Link, no es lo que t-tu crees...y-yo..  
  
-NO? SINO SOY ESTUPIDO!! Yo se lo que vi!!!! Pero vas a morir, calañas como tu no merecen vivir...-Dijo con tono amenazante. Yo se que Link no me mataria por que el no es...un momento, toma su arco, me esta apuntando al corazon con una flecha!!!  
  
-Link...-empiezo a llorar descontroladamente- No-no me mates por favor!!, te- te lo suplico- solo hay un forma de salvarme el pellejo, y no dudo en usarla...  
  
-CALLATE!!!!  
  
-No Link!!! NOOO!!! Espera!! Yo se algo que te puede interesar- Aun lloraba y la sangre no dejaba de correr por mis labios...-Link, yo se donde esta la Princesa Zelda!!!  
  
-GRRRRRR MIENTES!!! SIEMPRE HAS MENTIDO, GAY, SOLO QUIERES CHANTAJEARME!!!- Vuelve a empuñar su arma, con mas rabia con mas determinacion, tomo con fuerza mi amuleto.  
  
-Link...ZELDA ESTA AQUI!!! AQUI DENTRO DE ESTE AMULETO!!!- Link se ve un poco confuso, pero no baja la guardia  
  
-Mientes...mientes vil joto...  
  
-No Link! Te lo juro!, ella esta aqui!!!  
  
-Tu la secuestraste??!! Con que fin?!? Te aseguro que pagaras por tremenda osadia y...-no lo deje terminar, arranque mi amuleto con todas mis fuerzas y al momento, una espesa capa de humo envolvio a ambos, el empezo a toser y mi imagen se Sheik desaparecio, se quebro ante mi como un rompecabezas...el humo empezaba a desaparecer y cuando Link me vio, dejo caer su arco al suelo.... 


	13. Zelda al Rescate

*ZELDA AL RESCATE*  
  
  
  
Aun vestia mi pijama, que era un vestido de seda largo y flojo de color azul turqueza palido, con otra bata por encima del mismo color, pero un poco transparente. Tenia unos botines de algodon en mis pies. Mi tez volvio a ser como la leche y mi pelo dorado cayo hasta mi cintura. En mi frente brillaba mi tiara, que delataba lo que era, abri mis ojos para encontrarme con otro par de ojos, perplejos ante mi presencia...otra vez era la Princesa Zelda...  
  
-Pe-pero?!? Es mas bella que en la foto...  
  
-Perdon?-Dije con el tono mas dulce que pude encontrar. Por fin mi voz sonaba como la de una mujer, ya me habia acostumbrado a la voz de Shiek.  
  
-No-no, nada...y shiek??  
  
-Link, yo era Shiek, todo el tiempo...- Se me acerca, mucho diria yo, toma un mechon de mi pelo y lo jugetea entre sus dedos.  
  
-Ahora entiendo perfectamente todo tu comportamiento, con razon te comportabas como una niña no como hombre, con razon eras tan delicado, digo, delicada, con razon te sabias la cancion de la realeza aquella tarde cuando me abriste la gruta de los Zoras...-Sigue jugando con mi pelo, y mis nervios crecen, mira mis labios y aun tengo un hilito de sangre, con suma delicadeza, limpia la sangre, luego, rompe el encanto del momento y se arrodilla en frente de mi, haciendome una reverencia...  
  
-Princesa Zelda!! Su majestad....  
  
-Link, calla, no me digas asi, llamame Zelda...  
  
-Imposible su majestad, debo mis respetos a usted...  
  
-Entonces te ordeno que dejes de llamarme "su majestad" hablo en serio, Es una orden!!!- Link vuelve a mirarme, asi como incredulo, ve mi rosatro y ya no tenia mas sangre en mi boca.  
  
-Su majestad, merezco que me proporcione una golpiza por haber tenido el atrevimiento de tocarla, asi que lo que lo minimo que merezco en este momento es que me devuelva el puñetazo que le di...  
  
-De verdad?-Dije poniendo mis manos en mi cadera jugetonamente, me daba risa como Link habia cambiado en unos momentos, tanto tiempo estando jusntos, oyendolo maldecir y malhablar y ahora me sale con un vocabulario que yo ni sabia que el tenia!! Jajajajajaja!!  
  
-Si de verdad su majestad...no me opondre...  
  
Como podia pegarle? no, me deje caer en mis rodillas hasta estar mas o menos de su mismo nivel. Puse mis manos en su rostro, cerre los ojos y lo bese...Link puso sus manos en mi cintura, me atrajo a el y correspondio dulcemente a mi beso. Yo nunca habia besado a nadie y el se encargo de guiarme tiernamente...fue magico...mi primer beso de amor...sentia mis mejias al rojo vivo, de seguro me estaba sonrojando...no sabia que con un beso se podia transmitir tantas emociones...tanto amor...Entonces Link interrumpio nuestro beso y me arrojo lo mas lejos posible..cai en mis codos y me raspe un poco...  
  
-Eres una una...  
  
-Que? una que Link?  
  
-Primero con shenelik y ahora quieres seducirme a mi, verdad? No vas a conseguir nada de mi con un beso, pero ahorita te voy a dar tu merecido "princesa"- Toma una soga y se dirige a mi, una vez mas vuelvo a toparme con sus ojos azules y el odio en ellos  
  
-NOOOOO!!!!!- Me puse de pie y corri con temor a ser dañada. Monte a Epona pra huir, porque se perfectamente que Coalt es mas lento y asi Link no me alcanzaria, al menos no tan facil. Acto seguido, Link monta a Coalt y me sigue. Esta casi a la par conmigo.  
  
-ZELDA, DETENTE!!!! ES DE NOCHE, ES MUY PELIGROSO!!!!!  
  
-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA EH? SI ME MATO, PUES PREFIERO QUE ME ENTREGUES MUERTA!!!!!!  
  
-NO DIGAS ESO, NO!!!! ESPERA!!!!!- Urgi mas a Epona y ella galopeo mas rapido dejando a Link mas atras. Me meti a un bosque y deseaba que Epona no chocara en un arbol. Para mi buena suerte, Epona tenia una buena vision. Aun oia los gritos de Link y las herraduras de Coalt, aunque cada ves mas lejos. No me importaba el rumbo que tomara con que estubiera lejos de Link. Cuando de pronto, veo una barranca a unos cuantos metros de mi, la Luna la alumbraba claramente al igual que el vacio que me esperaba alla bajo. De verdad creia que me iba a matar, pero a Epona parece que le salieron alas por que brinco la barranca con suma facilidad al otro lado, en cuanto sus cuatro patas tocaron el otro lado, jale las correas para afrenar a Epona. Ella relincha y se detiene. Me bajo del caballo para tomar aire y recuperarme del susto, mi cuerpo tiempa y veo que mi piel ya palida contrasta con la luz de la Luna, un grito interrumpe mis pensamientos...  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
-LINK, NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Veo como irremediablemente Link cae a la barranca junto con Coalt. El caballo no alcanzo a brincar e iban al fondo...al fondo...fondo...pero que estoy diciendo? NO DEBO PERDER TIEMPO!!! No estaba muy lejos de la barranca asi que corri hasta ella.  
  
Nuevamente gracias a la luz lunar, vi el fondo. Era una caida bastante grande. Coalt se habia estrellado en una piedra y envuelto en su propia sangre, yacia sin vida, pero donde estaba Link?!?!?! Concentre todos mis sentidos en buscarlo, lo vi, estaba agarrado de un piedra, luchando con la fuerte corriente. Creo que estaba demasiado golpeado para nadar...oh no! mas adelante hay una cascada...  
  
-LIIIIINNNKKKKK ME OYES!!!!!!! LINK!!!!!- Grito con la fuerza de mis pulmones, veo que me mira hacia arriba....- LINK!! AGARRATE MUY FUERTE, NO TE SUELTES, AHI VOY A SALVARTE!!!- Sino reacciono pronto...Link morira...me quedan unos cuantos segundos antes de que Link se suelte. Brinco....mientras voy en el aire Link grita....  
  
-NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Me arroje con los pies abajo. Un clavado podria matarme si encuentro una piedra en el fondo. Las Diosas estaban a mi favor por que cai en pura agua, solo me corte un poco los pies. Nade con todas mis fuerzas hacia donde estaba Link.  
  
-Princesa!! Vete a la orilla...dejame!!!! No te acerques!!!!!  
  
-NO CALLATE!!!!  
  
-No seas estupida, es muy peligroso, vete...QUE TE VAYAS HE DICHO!!!  
  
-NO!!!!- Me pongo detras de el, rodeo su cuello con mi brazo.  
  
-Zelda...escuchame...  
  
-NO! mas vale que te sueltes, ya estoy aqui, no hagas las cosas mas dificiles, ayudame a nadar con tus piernas...-Mi brazo rodeaba su cuello y con el otro empeze a nadar a la orilla, mis piernas luchaban contra la fuerte corriente, yo no iba a perder a Link, al menos nos iriamos juntos...  
  
No se de donde saque las fuerzas pero lo hice...llegue a la orilla, Link y yo, sanos y salvos en la tierra...perdi mis botines y mi bata, pero mi tiara brillaba con mas resplandor...  
  
  
  
Bueno, como les parecio??? por favor mas reviews, necesito saber si les gusto mi cuento y si debo de continuar, por que sino, no se si es muy buena para continuar, asi que no importa si ya han puesto sus reviews antes, hanganlo de nuevo!!!! por favor??? ; )   
  
*gracias*...................................Mayaya ************** 


	14. Gran Confusión

-  
  
*GRAN CONFUSION*  
  
  
  
-Link, te encuentras bien? No te golpeaste??- dije revisandolo y me di cuenta que solo tenia varios moretones.  
  
-Si, yo estoy bien, y tu? Mira nada mas...te cortaste los pies...estas sangrando...  
  
-No es nada Link, de verdad....-Una vez mas vino a mi mente la idea de que pude haberlo perdido y empeze a sollozar.  
  
-Por que lloras?  
  
-Por...por...por Coalt, Link...lo queria mucho...  
  
-Entiendo...lo siento mucho, pero aun estoy muy enojado contigo...  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Por la estupidez de ir a salvarme, sabias que podias haber perdido la vida, eh?  
  
-Ay Link! Pero nada nos paso, aqui estamos, sanos y salvos...-Link intenta ponerse de pie, se queja de dolor y le pregunto que si esta bien mientras le pongo una mano en el pecho y otra en la parte trasera de su cuello.  
  
-Estoy bien! -Dijo molesto- Nada mas un poco de entumido por el frio, cuando salga el sol...-Me mira, toda mojada y mis labios azules por el frio- Pero mira nada mas...Estas temblando de frio!!!- De amor...pense...  
  
-Si...como sabras, el agua estaba helada...pero me encuentro mejor que tu! Jajajajajajajajaja!  
  
-Si...Claro-Dijo sarcasticamente. Empiezan los primeros rayo de sol. Link es muy fuerte y se pone de pie. Sin decir nada, empieza a subir la barranca y yo lo sigo. De pronto que se auerda de mis pies y se quita su camisa.  
  
-Que haces?  
  
-No creo que puedas subir la barranca con los pies cortados- Rompe su camisa y con delicadeza me los envuelve en mis pies. Yo lo miro a los ojos con ternura y el me devuelve el gesto. Despues subimos la rocosa barranca. Me raspe un poco las manos.  
  
-Ya casi subimos?  
  
-Si princesa, no mires hacia abajo  
  
-No...-Llegamos a la cima y ahi estaba Epona a unos cuantos metros de la barranca. Me fijo en la profundidad de la barranca. Era demasiado profunda, no puedo creer que de verdad yo haya saltado. En eso, Link interrumpe mis pensamientos diciendo...  
  
-Si, es muy profunda, verdad? No se como lo hiciste...-Casi me leyo el pensamiento  
  
-Ni yo lo se...talvez en la obscuridad se veia menos profusa.  
  
-Por que lo hiciste eh?- Se acerca, y yo me convierto en un manojo de nervios...  
  
-Yo....no se, es que...fue mi culpa...-Se acerca mas e ignora mi comentario mirandome a los ojos .  
  
-Y aun no te he dado las gracias verdad?- Pone sus manos en mis hombros, y yo bajo la mirada y hago un movimiento de indiferencia con los hombros. Pone su mano en mi menton y me obliga a que lo mire.  
  
-Gracias...-posa sus labios sobre los mios y suavemente me deposita un beso. Al principio, no entiendo que esta pasando pero me llega el mensaje cuando Link me toma de la cintura y me acerca mas. Aunque sonroje demasiado, correspondi a ese beso, era tan lindo...tan tierno conmigo, le entregue el alma en ese instante. El beso solo duro unos momentos porque el nuevamente lo interrumpio, pero no bruscamente como la primera vez. No veo frialdad en sus ojos, veo mas bien verguenza...  
  
-Que pasa? Porque...?  
  
-No es correcto Zelda  
  
-Porque no? Si tu me amas!!  
  
-Ese es el problema Zelda...que yo no te amo...  
  
-Como? Que estas diciendo? Si no sientes nada por mi...por que me besaste?  
  
-En realidad yo estoy enamorado de Malon...desde que era un niño, y si te bese fue por tu cara bonita...dime que hombre no besaria a una bella mujer como tu?  
  
-Que que?  
  
-...y mas si esa bella mujer se deja besar, crees que desaprovecharia esa oportunidad?  
  
-Eres un...un bastardo! Un canalla!!!- Le suelto una bofetada con toda la rabia de mi alma.- Hubiera salvado a Coalt en vez de a ti...  
  
-Crees que eso me dolio? Por favor Princesa! He recibido cachetadas peores de otras chicas y por cosas peores, lo tuyo fue sin importancia...  
  
-TE ODIO!  
  
-Tu tampoco me simpatizas...-Link corre y me toma entre sus poderosos brazos.- Esta vez, no intentaras escaparte- Trato de luchar contra el, pero es inutil, asi que recurro a otra tactica, con que "mujer bella que se deja besar" ya veremos...Miro a Link con los ojos mas tiernos que me encuentro. Despues dejo de luchar en contra de el, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y pretendo que voy a besarlo. Link un poco desconcertado, cierra los ojos y espera el beso. Pero en vez de un dulce beso, recibe un rodillazo en la entrepierna...no un rodillazo tipo Zelda...sino tipo Shiek...  
  
-Te lo merecias! Ojala eso si te haya dolido, no como mi bofetada!!-Link estaba en el suelo, arrodillado quejandose de dolor...  
  
-Ay princesa! Por tu culpa ya no voy a poder tener hijos...-Me preocupe...como que no puede tener mas hijos? Tan grave era? Me le acerque bien preocupada...  
  
-Link...yo...yo lo siento, no-no quisiera que por mi causa...-Link se para de inmediato y me toma por la espalda, abrazandome bruscamente...  
  
-Que ingenua eres Princesa...no me voy a morir por eso...Jajajajajajajajaja!- Su cruel risa...ahora si que trate de zafarme con todas mis fuerzas para escapar de el.  
  
-Sueltame! Te digo que me sueltes!  
  
-Si sigues asi como animalito salvaje...te voy a amarrar...  
  
-Intentalo! A ver si puedes...  
  
-Ah no? Ya veremos...-Cuando menos acorde, Link ya me habia amarrado las manos y me subio a Epona.  
  
-Toma esta cobija, aun estas medio humeda y te puedes resfriar...  
  
-Los cinco meses que estuve contigo nunca te preocupaste por mi salud...  
  
-Si? Pero ahora es diferente- Mu cubrio con la manta. Yo estaba muy sentida con el, como se atrevio a amarrarme? Despues Link caminaba tomando las riendas de Epona mientras yo iba arriba de la yegua. Estaba confundida...como alguien podia decir que no me amaba y besarme de tal forma? Sera que oculta algo? Tal vez se sienta mal por Malon...que va a ser de mi?!?!?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mayaya: Disculpen que no haya actualizado pronto, lo que pasa es que escribi otro capitulo totalmente diferente y no me gusto, asi que lo volvi a escribir todo totalmente de nuevo...porfavor dejen sus reviews para saber si le importa mi fic...un reviewcito no cuesta nada ^O^ ^_^ BYE!!! 


	15. Primera Aldea(De regreso)

*PRIMERA ALDEA*  
  
  
  
Me encontraba bien triste. Tan pronto como me revele, es como tan pronto regresare a Hyrule. Mire mis ataduras. Creo que a Link se le paso un poco la mano al amarrarme. Me dolia...pero mi orgullo me impedia quejarme. De momento Link miro mis muñecas un poco enrojecidas por la rigidez de la soga. Me bajo de Epona para desatarme.  
  
-Es absurdo que estes amarrada, fue una estupidez mia, un arranque...te ruego que me disculpes...  
  
-Mmhj!- Cruze mis brazos y gire la cabeza para otro lado. Despues ambos subimos a Epona. Link enfrente y yo atras, tomandolo de su robusta cintura para no perder el equilibrio y caer. Ibamos en silencio...sin hablar...nadamas oiamos el suave trote de Epona, crujiendo las hojas en sus patas. Yo no podia creer que un hombre tan frio como el, hubiera sido capaz de besarme. Parecia que nunca hubiera pasado. Mientras ibamos trotando, Link intenta hacerme una conversacion...  
  
-Bien, y dime...cuando conociste a shenelik?-No entendia a que venia la pregunta, pero era mejor hablar de shenelik que no decir nada  
  
-Pues, mis padres y los de shenelik ya se conocian desde mucho tiempo atras, y seguido visitaban a Hyrule y en una de esas visitas, trajeron a su hijo mayor, Shenlik, que en aquel entonces tenia 16 años  
  
-Y tu tenias...  
  
-Once...once años...  
  
-Tan pequeña estabas?  
  
-Si...  
  
-Y que mas?- Recuerdo perfectamente ese dia que lo conoci. Yo vestia con mi atuendo regular y mi velo cubriendome el pelo. Shenelik no me quitaba la vista de encima. Me sonrio calidamente. Yo que era una niña timida, oculte mi rostro en las ropas de Impa.  
  
-Pues, despues las visitas de Shenelik eran mas seguidas y prolongadas. Era bueno y caballeroso conmigo, nunca me falto al respeto. Cuando cumpli los 15 años, me comprometi a el formalmente- Link escucha atento, pero no dice nada. Al principio, me parecia divertida la idea de casarme con Shenelik, por que era tan buen amigo. Era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Conforme fui creciendo me fui dando cuenta de muchas cosas, por ejemplo que Shenelik no era otra cosa para mi que un hermano mayor. Como hacerle entender? No habia forma. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi...pero ahora creo entenderlo puesto que yo me siento igual con respecto a Link.  
  
-Y desde ahi, he sido su novia formalmente y cuando cumpli 17 años, me converti en su prometida oficialmente.  
  
-Ah, y como es el contigo?  
  
-Fisica o sentimentalmente hablando?  
  
-Oh, um...er...pues...emocional, fisica ya creo saber  
  
-No Link, no creo que sabes- Que pasa? Link quiere averiguar sobre mi relacion con Shenelik, por que?  
  
-Shenelik no me besa, mas que la mano y la mejia, el si se sabe controlar...-Link respira alivianado, mas no pude ver su rostro por que obviamente iba a tras de el. Despues suelta una sonora carcajada.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Que yo no me se controlar? Quien fue la que me beso en primer lugar eh?  
  
-No ocupas recordarmelo- Las memorias vuelven a mi mente- Pero nunca crei que fueras a pensar que soy una...una...  
  
-NO! Princesa, no digas eso! Yo nunca pensaria algo tan bajo, asi de ti...  
  
-De verdad?- Tengo que encontrar la manera de derribar su resistencia. Se que no le soy totalmente indiferente a Link, asi que por que no intentar conquistarlo? Lo abraze fuertemente y recarge mi cabeza en su espalda.  
  
-Si, de verdad...  
  
-Gracias por no pensar mal de mi. No contesto. Pero tampoco me reprocho al abrazarlo. Despues, me pregunto sin rodeos ni pena...algo tipico en el.  
  
-Zelda, soy el primero que te has besado?-Me toma por sorpresa su pregunta, asi que sonrojo escandalosamente.  
  
-Si Link...eres el primero y serias el unico...tan solo si quisieras...  
  
-Olvidalo...  
  
-De acuerdo...- Seguimos nuestro camino, callados...solo en el ambiente parecian resonar sus palabras funebres de "Olvidalo"...no puedo Link...no puedo...  
  
Entramos a una aldea, que no recuerdo cual era, por que cuando era Shiek, nos ibamos siempre por el campo, ya que nos resultaba un atajo.  
  
-oye princesa , cubrete con la manta, no quiero que nadie te reconozca y sepan que te traigo aqui. Tenia razon, lo menos que yo queria, era un escandalo. Entramos a un hotel.  
  
-En que podemos ayudarle señor?  
  
-Quisiera un cuarto, es que a mi esposa y a mi nos asaltaron...-Su esposa? Me imagine como seria si en verdad fuera su esposa...  
  
-Oh pero que pena señor! Como quieren su cuarto. A lo que Link respondio:  
  
-Que se abra solamente con llave y que no tenga ventana...-Me mira, como acusandome de algo.  
  
-Quieren tener privacidad no?-Sonroje y conteste por impulso:  
  
-No es que solo queramos tener privacidad señor...acabamos de experimentar un asalto y aun nos encontramos nerviosos, necesitamos de alguna forma, sentirnos protegidos,,,  
  
-Si, tienen razon, disculpen por inmiscuyirme en lo que no me importa...aqui tienen dos llaves, una para usted...y otra para usted señora, la habitacion se encuentra en el piso dos, en la habitacion numero 64, disfruten su estancia aqui!  
  
-Gracias- Respondimos Link y yo al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Por nada, señores  
Fuimos a nuestra habitacion. Tenia una cama matrimonial y en efecto, no habia ni una sola ventana.  
  
-Princesa, tu dormiras en la cama y yo en el suelo, con las cobijas de mas que estan en el armario.  
  
-Si esta bien  
  
-Bueno, voy a salir, ahorita vengo.  
  
-Si, esta bien. - Despuesd me mira jugetonamente, pone una mano en su cadera y extiende la otra hacia demi, como pidiendome algo.  
  
-Que?  
  
-Como que "Que?" Dame la llave princesita rebelde...  
  
-Cual llave?-La de mi corazon...ya la tienes...  
  
-Jajajajajajaja! Zelda...no te hagas...dame la llave del cuarto...  
  
-Ah si? Pues, primero tendras que atraparme- Empiezo a correr en la habitacion y Link me persige. Jalo una silla de por ahi y la pongo detras de mi provocando que Link cayera rodando por los suelos en ella.  
  
-Jajajajajajaja! Tonto Link!  
  
-Vas a ver princesita...ya que te atrape...-Me subi a la cama y empeze a brincar como niña chiquita.  
  
-Jajajajajajaj! Lero lero..Link no me atrapa!  
  
-Vas a pagar cada una de las que me has hecho...Jajajajajajajajajaja!- Se sube a la cama y brinca conmigo. En eso, lo empujo haciendolo caer ruidosamente al suelo y de espalda. Yo continuo brincando pero cierro los ojos momentaneamente por la risa que me dio. Cuando los abri, Link ya no estaba en el suelo. Se abra metido debajo de la cama? En eso, Link me jala de los tobillos y me hace caer de espaldas en la cama.   
  
-Ouch!!-Link sonrie-  
  
-Ya te tengo Princesa traviesa...ahora dame la llave  
  
-NO! Jajajajajajajajaja!  
  
-Con que no? Ya veremos sino...  
  
-No, no te la doy-Dije jugetonamente. Acto seguido, Link pone sus manos en mi costado y me empieza a hacer cosquillas...  
  
-Hasta que me entregues la llave, malvada...te dejare de hacer cosquillas  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajaja! Ay no! No! Jajajajajajajaja! Ya no aguanto! Esta bien, esta bien! Me rindo!  
  
-Entregame la llave-Sonrie-  
  
-Aqui esta! A-a-qui esta! Jajajajajaja!- Link toma la llave pero continua haciendome cosquillas  
  
-OYE! NO! Jajajajajajaja, di-dijiste que...jajajajaja!  
  
-Y como me cobro las caidas que me provocaste eh? Bueno pues, ya...al rato vuelvo...  
  
-Jajajajajajaja! Si...um...te iras a tardar mucho?  
  
-Esperemos que no  
  
-Esta bien  
  
-Hasta luego  
  
-Si, adios- Se despide con un movimiento de la mano, sale y cierra la puerta con llave.  
  
Despues me voy a baño. Tome ropa limpia de Link y me duche con agua tibia. Al salir, me puse la ropa de Link que me quedaba muy grande...jaja...pero al menos me quedaba comoda y estaba limpia. Me meti entre las cobijas de la cama. Estaba muy cansada y lentamente me fui quedando dormida. Me dormi si acordarme que mañana era un dia especial para mi...  
  
  
Mayaya: Que les parecio hasta ahorita? No olviden de dejarme su lindo review, que me alegra la existencia y me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Disculpenme si ven que tengo muchos errores, trato de prevenirlos pero se que no al cien por ciento. Tambien disculpenme si estoy haciendo la historia muy larga, pero me parece presico y necesario que se sepan los detalles de como Zelda y Link se enamoran...^^ GRACIAS A TODOS!!! 


	16. Cumpleaños

*CUMPLEAñOS*  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, desperte. Se que no era temprano pero tampoco era tan tarde. Se podria decir que literalmente hoy cumplia mis "18 primaveras". Mire a los lados y Link no estaba. Vendria a dormir? Las dudas desaparecieron al ver una cobijas amontonadas en el closet. Link salio del baño. Se acababa de duchar y me miro burlonamente.  
  
-Oye!! Yo me iba a poner ese traje que treas tu!  
  
-Oh perdon! Lo siento Link...  
  
-Pues ya ni modo- Note varios bultos pequeños en el suelo, envueltos en papel crepe blanco.  
  
-Que es eso?-Pregunte  
  
_-Como perdistes tus cosas en la barranca, te compre ropa. No puedes andar asi en pijamas todo el dia...ni tampoco creo que debas usar mi ropa por razones obvias...-Sonroje-  
  
-Que Lindo! Gracias Link!...eres muy amable- Tome los paquetes y los abri con mucha emocion! Eran tan lindos los vestidos! Como siempre yo los queria usar, sencillos, frescos y floreados. Escoji uno amarillo pastel con florecitas blancas en la parte de la blusa y nada en la falda. Tambien me compro sandalias blancas, cepillo para el cabello, y otras cosillas.  
  
-Se que no son de tu categoria pero es todo lo que yo pue...-Lo interrumpo-  
  
-Pero nada! Gracias!- Me le cuelgo al cuello y le beso la mejia.- esta todo bellisimo, gracias de nuevo!  
  
-De-de nada...que bueno que te gustaron.- Le sonrei. Despues recojimos nuestras cosas y me invito a desayunar en un pequeño restaurant. Fue delicioso, pero era mas deliciosa la compania de Link. Despues montamos en Epona y Link se dirijia a...Hyrule? Quien sabe...  
  
-A donde vamos ahorita?- Pregunte yo  
  
-Ya veras Princesita, ya veras...-Me senti atemorizada...no se porque y lo abraze muy fuerte. Aun iba detras de el. Link ha de haber sentido mi temor porque en seguida reacciono  
  
-No te preocupes Princesa, no tengas miedo...-Nos metimos a un bosque, negro, funebre y silencioso. No habia señal de vida en ninguna parte...  
  
-Link...por que me traes aqui?  
  
-Nadie viene por aqui...nunca...-dijo misteriosamente  
  
-Por que? Acaso es muy peligroso?  
  
-Nunca pondria en riesgo tu vida...nadie viene por aqui por la fealdad del bosque...  
  
-Entonces? Con que fin venimos para aca?  
  
-Ya veras...-Segui con la duda. Cerre los ojos para no ver los espantosos arboles ni la hierba muerta debajo de nosotros. En eso, escuche ruidos en uno de los arbustos. Link tambien los escucho. Preparo su arco y apunto hacia donde provenian los sonidos. Alcanze a ver unos ojos amarillos, luminosos...angustiados?...tal vez....  
  
-Link que...?  
  
-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Es un Lobo! No se de donde ha salido pero no quiero que vaya a espantar a Epona por que tendremos aprietos, asi que tendre que...-Empuña su arma_  
  
-NO!!!!!!!!!!!-Me brinco de la yegua y me acerco al arbusto.  
  
-Zelda! ESTAS LOCA?!?!?!VUELVE ACA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Si quieres...empuña tu arma pero tendras que matarme a mi tambien!  
  
-ZELDA!- Se ve paralizado del miedo, no pude hacer nada porque estoy en frente del enfurecido animal...extiendo mi mano hacia el lobo y Link inhala aire.  
  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo...shhhhh...no temas lobito...-el lobo me gruñe y con orgullo me muestra su afilada dentadura- Estas nervioso pequeño...-acaricio su lomo y luego su cabeza. El lobo deja de gruñirme.-Vete lobito, es muy peligroso aqui, puedes encontrarte con personas no muy buenas...-Dirijo una mirada a Link, como acusandolo. El lobo se hace un poco para atras y me doy cuenta de mi error...no era un lobo, sino una loba desesperada por que sus cachorritos no tenian nada que comer. Despues aparece a un lado de mi Link y les da pedazos de carne seca que teniamos de reserva.  
  
-Link, que tierno eres!- Me abraza...me estruja demasiado fuerte.  
  
-No me vuelvas a hacer eso Zelda!-Me dice con voz entrecortada  
  
-Que?  
  
-Bajarte del caballo!-Dijo con mas aplomo- Sabes cuanto me preocupaste? Eh? Pense que algo malo podria ocurrirte ahi, en mis narices y yo sin poder hacer nada...que frustracion...-Me estrecha una vez mas y pone una de sus manos en mi cabeza y acaricia mi espalda tiernamente. Como si un rayo lo electrocutara, me sube a la yegua y esta vez, el se coloca atras de mi.  
  
-Asi me aseguro de que no te me vuelvas a bajar!  
  
-Ay Link, me tratas como a una niña chiquita  
  
-Pues asi te comportas! Que quieres que haga?  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Suspiro y no digo nada. Ahi acaba la platica. Seguimos trotando cuando de pronto llegamos al lugar mas maravilloso que mis ojos hubieran visto antes...Era un campo precioso! Flores de todos colores crecian ahi, el pasto parecia una manta de terciopelo verde cubriendo las suaves curvas del suelo. Mariposas de mil arcoirises rondando por ahi. Un rio que parecia diamantina azul con piedras negras...como Coalt...El cielo se vestia de azul celeste con nubes hechas de marmol blanco, semejando perlas deformadas. Era un paraiso!  
  
-Pero-pero que...  
  
-Si, es muy bello, verdad Princesa? Asi como tu...  
  
-Que?  
  
-Nada....dije que ves como nadie debe dejarse de llevar por la apariencias? Cualquiera que entrara al bosque se alejaria inmediatamente, sin imaginar que te guia a este hermoso lugar...- Se baja de epona, y tomandome por la cintura me baja a mi tambien.-Quitate las sandalias, para que sientas la textura de este campo....-Lo obedeci....-  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajajaja!  
  
-De que te ries princesa?  
  
-El pasto me provoca cosquillas!- Me regala una sonrisa...lo mejor de todos los regalos...en mi cumpleaños. Toma y mano y me invita a explorar el campo. Voy y meto mi mano al rio, para sentir su calida frescura...mientras tanto Link se sienta en unas floresy empieza a cotar varias...de muchos colores y empieza a formar algo. Despues me llama y enseguida voy.  
  
-Ven Zelda, sientate a mi lado...  
  
-Aqui estoy!-Me siento a su lado derecho  
  
-Mira lo que hize para ti...-Era una corona de flores, redonda bella y bien hecha...  
  
-Es para mi...Link...es muy bella...  
  
-Para mi tu eres la reina de las bellezas, por eso he decidido hacerte esta corona...-La intenta acomodar en mi cabeza, pero mi tiara de la realeza me estorba, asi que acomodo la corona de flores de tal manera que cubria mi tiara por completo. Link acuna mi mejia con su mano y suavemente la desliza por mi cabello. Me mira a los ojos...Es amor?  
  
-Zelda...no creas que me he olvidado de este dia...  
  
-A que te refieres?  
  
-Toma...- Saca de su bolsillo un papel dorado, pequeño y arrugado en forma de una pelota. Con suma delicadeza, abro la pelotita dorada...y queda al descubierto un anillo con brillantitos hecho con oro mazciso...  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños Zelda...-Toma el anillo de mis manos y la coloca suavemente en mi dedo indice.- Perfecto....sabia que te quedaria...  
  
-Pero Link! Esto te ha de haber costano una fortu...  
  
-Shhhhhhhhh....es para que te acuerdes de mi...siempre...dondequiera que estes...-Toma mi mano con las dos suyas- ...para que disculpes las insolencias que te he hecho...  
  
-Gracias Link, es lo mas bello que me han regalado...tiene un valor sentimental grandioso para mi...siempre lo conservare...y creeme, no tienes nada de que disculparte...-Me mira melancolicamente, y siento unas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que lo amo...que es un hombre maravilloso...que es el detalle mas lindo y tierno en mi vida...traerme a un lugar asi...coronarme con flores...y darme algo para recordarlo siempre...era mucho para mi...amarre todo el valor que pude y le dije esto:  
  
-Link...bailamos?  
  
-Que? Jajajajajajaja! Y con que musica?  
  
-Escuchas el tintineo del rio, la brisa contra las flores y las piedras chocando?  
  
-Si...y esa que sea nuestra musica...- Link se pone de pie toma mi mano con suma delicadeza y me abraza. Pongo mis manos sobre su cuello y el alrededor de mi cintura. Y comenzamos a bailar...suave y armoniosamente...al compass de la naturaleza. Cerre los ojos y me deje llevar por la magia del momento. En eso, Link Me levanta del suelo y empieza a girarme jugetonamente, y a dar y a dar vueltas...  
  
-Link! Jajajajajajajajajajaja! Me vas a marear....jajajajajajajajajaja!  
-Jajajajajajajajaja!- Caemos al suelo...y todo me da vueltas  
  
-Ay Link, ya no se para donde queda el norte o el sur...  
  
-Jajajajajajaja!, no te quejes que yo estoy igual...-Intento pararme, pero estoy mareada, no por las tantas vueltas, sino que me he embriagado con la magia que nos envolvio. Link me mira, y como por impulso, me abraza y me besa. Y yo le correspondo a ese beso impulsivo...   
  
  
  
MAYAYA: SE que este chapter esta medio cursi, pero ojala que les haya gustado...el siguiente esta mucho mas interesante, y disculpen, si no es mucho pedir...podrian darme su opinion sobre este chapter especificamente? Comentarios....Sugerencias? ACEPTO TODO!!!! ^^ 


	17. Barreras Inflaqueables

*BARRERAS INFLAQUEABLES*  
  
  
  
Cuando el beso termina...veo a Link diferente, cada vez que me besa, se vuelve otra persona. Se pone de pie y sin dirijirme la vista, habla como hielo.  
  
-Esta anocheciendo, sera mejor que nos vayamos, aun tenemos mucho que recorrer...  
  
-Estas diciendo que aun piensas en regre...  
  
-Si, vente, vamonos...  
  
-Link, no te entiendo, a veces eres un hombre tierno y sensible que creo que por fin he derrumbado tu resistenicia, pero luego te vuelves frio y distante que haces que pierda toda esperanza...  
  
-Lo se, ni yo mismo me entiendo, pero hago lo que creo es correcto, y lo correcto es que volvamos a Hyrule...  
  
-No puedo creerlo! Te compotas amoroso y lindo conmigo y luego te transformas en un canalla, que te crees?!?-Dije con lagrimas en los ojos- Que soy para ti Link? Un juego? Una diversion nada mas?  
  
-Zelda...yo...escuchame...  
  
-NO! Escuchame tu a mi! Yo ya no voy a soportar este jueguito que te traes! Ya me harte de tu farsa! -Pongo mis manos en la cara y suelto a llorar- Link..YO TE AMO! Que no lo entiendes?  
  
-Zelda, pero ya sabes como me siento yo con respecto a ti...  
  
-Si? Pues ya lo se! Ya descubri que solo quieres....-Me mira sorprendido y callo, pero en seguida continuo-...tu solo quieres jugar conmigo...  
  
-No es mi intencion...solo trato que olvides tus problemas...  
  
-Y como? Enamorandome? Llenandome de detalles sin motivo alguno? Ilusionandome de esa manera...?  
  
-Zelda...-Dice suplicante y se me acerca, intenta abrazarme  
  
-Sueltame! No me toques! No voy a caer en tu vil trampa nuevamente...contesta..aun vamos a regresar a Hyrule? -Link contesta sin titubear afirmativamente.  
  
-Si Zelda, aun vamos a regresar....  
  
-Pues Me parece Perfecto! Ah y toma tu estupida corona- Se la arrojo a su cara...mi hermosa corona vuela en pedazos...  
  
-Zelda! Pero como puedes ser capaz de ...  
  
-Como me dijiste?  
  
-Um...er....Zelda....  
  
-Pues para ti soy, "Princesa Zelda" , y soy tu majestad! Recuerda que estamos a niveles muy diferentes!-Dije con toda la intencion de herirlo...  
  
-Lo se...es precisamente lo que...  
  
-No quiero escucharte!-Cubro mis oidos con mis manos, el dolor es calcinante, quema mi ser, pero tambien no queria ser burlada...  
-Zelda...yo tenia que encontrarte...Shenelik....  
  
-Esta bien esta bien! Recuerdame cuando lleguemos a Hyrule, que mi padre te pague por tus servicios...  
  
-Zelda, dejame explicarte...Shenelik es mi mejor amigo y....  
  
-Claro! Ya lo se queridito...tambien se que seras un digno padrino de bodas! El mejor!-Se queda callado, creo que esta vez si me pase un poco, pero ya me habia hartado...Link no me amaba, solo me tenia lastima y punto!  
  
-He dado por terminada esta conversacion...y retomando lo que soy, tu majestad, tu Princesa...ordeno que no me dirijas la palabra de regreso a Hyrule...a menos que sea algo importante...  
  
-Descuide, "Princesa", tambien se mis modales al dirigirme a "usted"  
  
-Pues bien...vayamonos...- Link estaba furico, lo veia en su mirada, pero no me importaba, ya nada me importaba...queria desaparecer en ese momento...Al menos le deje a Link muy claro mi posicion, con respecto a el. He levantado unas barreras inflaqueables que me protejeran en contra de su diversion. Al Llegar al hotel, llore en silencio toda la noche. Habia sido un dia tan maravilloso...y tan falso...eso era lo que me dolia mas...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, ibamos montando, callados, Link no me decia nada ni yo hacia el esfuerzo para hablarle. Pasaron varios dias y nuestra indiferencia crecia y se enfriaba mas. Link trataba de ser amable conmigo y romper la barrera, pero solo se encontraba con el ladrillo de mi desprecio...De alguna forma tenia que disfrazar mis verdaderos sentimientos...Entonces, me atrevi a pedirle algo.  
  
-Podrias hacerme un favor si no es mucho pedir?-Trate de sonar humilde, aunque el latigo de la altivez me tentaba...  
  
-Depende...-Dijo seriamente, era la primeras palabras que le dirijia en varios dias.  
  
-Quiero, que si por favor....un dia antes de regresar al castillo, me lleves un dia entero al lago Hylia...claro si no es mucho pedir...  
  
-Creo que no hay inconveniencia....  
  
-Sera mi ultimo dia libre...  
  
-Como?  
  
-Despues, Shenelik tomara reposicion sobre mi, y nunca volvere a salir del castillo, pero a ti que mas te da verdad? Mientras et paguen bien...  
  
-Si, asi es...- No quise responder a su comentario, pero se que me partio el alma...Atardecia, y ya ibamos llegando al Rancho LonLon...  
  
-Princesa...sino te molesta, nos quedaremos aqui por la noche, mañana pasamos al lago y pasado mañana vamos al castillo...  
  
-Si, no importa...- Traigo, una capucha que me cubre todo el cuerpo, y la cabeza....asi como capericita azul...Mi rostro esta oculto entre mis cabelleras...En eso , Malon aparece y ve a Link con una alegria desmesurada..siento celos...por que Link se baja inmediatamente a saludarla...  
  
-LINK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!  
  
-MALON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajajajajajajajajaja!- Corre y la abraza, mientras yo observo la escena.-Malon, preciosa...te extrañe tanto...  
  
Y para mi sorpresa, la abrazo y comenzo a besarla apasionadamente, con un frenesi enloquecido...Malon un poco aturdida...corresponde al beso de su amado...Link no me mentia....nunca me beso asi....quiere decir que en verdad esta loco por ella....y ella tambien...No me siento bien...empiezo a respirar con dificultad...me quito mi anillo preciado, lo aprieto en mi palma, con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que siento un fluido calido brotar de mi palma..aun asi...pongo mi puño ensangrentado en mi pecho...mientras muero...muero en una agonia dolorosa...y de repente...mi corazon deja de latir.....  
  
  
MAYAYA: que les parecio? Les gusto? ^^, de aqui en adelante...la cosas se pondran al rojo vivo...y porfavor, no quiero ser exigente ni nada, pero cuando me dejan un reviewcito, me inspiran a escribir....no me abandonen!!!! LOS QUIERO TANTO!!!!!!!!!!!!! :'( :'(  
  
-Mayaya  
(Posdata: Se me olvido decir que Zelda cayo de Epona, y se pego muy duro en el suelo...PASSSS ^^) 


	18. Confesiones

Mayaya: Perdon que me tarde muchisimo en actualizar pero como dije anteriormente, tuve que escribir un fic que no se me salia de la cabeza y ya lo publique y todo^^. Bueno, ahi les dejo con este chapter que me quedo un poco mas grande de lo esperado asi que disculpenme…^^  
  
  
*CONFESIONES *  
  
  
  
El olor a alcohol y las franelas mojadas me volvieron en si. Abri los ojos sintiendome aun un poco mareada, y mi pecho aun punzante. Quise moverme…pero no pude, la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba paralizado. Cerre los ojos y fingi que aun no despertaba.  
  
-Malon….Zelda aun no despierta…  
  
-No te preocupes querido….ten paciencia…  
  
-Ya no puedo mas! La llevare al castillo inmediatamente para que la vea un medico- Un medico? Castillo? Abri los ojos abruptamente. Conforme vovieron mis sentidos…se me quito un poco la paralisis…pero no del todo completo…  
  
-Zelda! Princesa! Estas bien! Que alivio… no sabes lo mucho que me preocupe por ti…  
  
-Su majestad-Dijo Malon- que bueno que volvio en si….  
  
-Malon, podrias traerle a la Princesa agua y algo que comer?  
  
-Si…enseguida Link…- malon sale del cuarto. En cuanto cierra la puerta, Link corre y me abraza efusivamente y me besa la frente suavemente. Antes de que el dijera algo, yo le replique:  
  
-Esperas a que salga Malon para luego abrazarme y besarme verdad? Si, no vaya a ser que nos vea y rompa contigo, verdad?  
  
-Zelda…- ignora mi comentario- Me senti morir cuando caiste del caballo, me senti muy miserable…  
  
-Pues eso eres…un miserable, que mas? Juegas conmigo y con Malon, que te crees? Algun dia pagaras por lo que nos estas haciendo…  
  
-Zelda…yo…yo…- Se da la media vuelta y me da la espalda. No puedo ver su rostro…llora? No, no puede ser, Link es un insensible que nunca llora, luego se voltea y me dice:  
-Zelda…tu decaida me hizo reflexionar y creo que…-lo interrumpo  
  
-Por ningun motivo pienso cancelar el viaje al lago mañana….aunque creo que tienes razon…  
  
-En que?  
  
-En que mi lugar esta en el castillo , yo naci alla y alla voy a morir….  
  
-…..er….era lo que yo te iba a decir….que pasado mañana volvemos al castillo…..  
  
-Si…y ya que te paguen BIEN…..  
  
-….me asegurare de desaparecerme de tu vida Princesa….  
  
-Muy bien….pero….  
  
-Que?  
  
-Que sea para siempre….  
  
-Asi sera Princesa….-En eso entra Malon  
  
-De que tanto hablan?  
  
-De lo mucho que tu amorcito Link te quiere…  
  
-De verdad?-dirije la mirada a Link  
  
-um…, este….si…  
  
-Link es una joya, no le parece Princesa?- Dijo con un tono genuino, como si no sabe que esta pasando, sonrie calidamente. Es sincera y no se esta burlando, pero yo si respondi con sorna  
  
-Si, asi parece Malon, pero yo no tengo nada de que enviarte, sabes? Shenelik tambien es una joya y es muy guapo….tiene lo suyo…  
  
-Si? He oido que el Prncipe de Anucah es muy apuesto…  
  
-…fino y elengante.-Conclui yo- Un hombre perfecto!  
  
-Bueno, yo ya me voy…-Dijo Link un poco sofocado- Vuelvo mas tarde, Malon…cuidala no dejes que salga.  
  
-Con estas ansias locas que tengo de volver el castillo, ay por favor Malon, detenme!-Dije sarcasticamte. Link da un portazo a al puerta despues de salir. Me estremezco ante el sonido, pero no me inmuto. Aunque quisiera irme no puedo, puesto que mis piernas no responden. Mhhhhh…pues ya que? Solo esperar…De pronto, me di cuenta por que me sentia rara, no traia mi anillo! Se me caeria de la mano al desmayarme?  
  
-Malon! Malon!  
  
-Si Princesa? Se le ofrece algo?  
  
-Por favor Malon! Perdi mi anillo! Mi anillo!  
  
-Calma Princesa, calma…como era su anillo?  
  
-Era…era…dorado…de oro….con…con un diamante incrustrado en el centro….creo..creo que se me cayo cuando me desvaneci….  
  
-Calma, ahorita mismo voy a buscarlo, no se preocupe…enseguida vuelvo- Me estaba volviendo paranoica, mi anillo…tenia que encontrarlo! Como decirle a Link que lo perdi? Malon sale del cuarto y la escucho bajar las escaleras apresuradamente. Era una muchacha buena…como Link no se iba a enamorar de ella? Derrame una lagrima de amargura que cayo a las sabanas de la cama. Paso un buen rato cuando escuche la puerta. De seguro era malon porque usualmente Link nunca llama a la puerta…  
  
-Adelante  
  
-Soy yo Princesa- Malon se pasa, no veo entusismo en su cara- Disculpeme, por mas que busque y busque….no encontre su preciado anillo…tal vez por que esta obscuro ya, pero en la mañana lo encontraremos cuando salga el sol y brille el diamante….  
  
-Si Malon…talvez…pero no te preocupes, te lo agradezco infinitamente…mañana yo lo buscare si es que acaso puedo mover las piernas- Cubri mi boca con amn=bas manos, no debi de haber hablado demasiado….Malon me miro asombrada…  
  
-Princesa! Pero…  
  
-Por Favor Malon! Te lo ruego….no le digas nada a Link porque cancelara el viaje al lago….  
  
-Princesa pero es que…  
  
-Por favor?  
-Pero que tal si no se recupera?  
  
-Te dire la verdad, cada vez que recupero mas el sentido se me va quitando asi que te prometo que mañana voy a poder caminar…  
  
-Mhhhhhhh, no se princesa…lo voy a pensar…  
  
-Malon! Pero…-En eso entra Link y yo le hago la seña a Malon que callara. Link se ve triste y trai una mirada…es como si hubiera hecho algo de lo que esta arrepentido, pero al ver a su "adorada" se le ilumino el rostro.  
  
-Hola ya regrese!  
  
-A donde fuiste Link?-pregunto Malon  
  
-Hmmmmm….por ahi….-respondio un nervioso Link…-Estes, como sigue Princesa?  
  
-Bien-dije secamente  
  
-Ah que bien…bueno, la dejaremos descansar, Malon….vamos alla afuera, tengo que hablar contigo….-De que van a hablar? Jmp!….ya me imagino…"hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido" ahora si estaba hirviendo de los cellos! Salieron. Me senti agotada fisicamente tanto como emocionalmente. Entrecerre los ojos y las palabras de Impa resonaban en mi cabeza en forma ironica y sarcastica…"Lucha por el verdadero amor y jamas te dejes vencer ante nada…" Suspire. Conforme me fui olvidando de mis problemas…me quede dormida. Mucho tiempo despues…cuando casi empezaba a amanecer tocaron a la puerta….quien era? Link? Ya nos vamos?  
  
-Princesa, soy yo…Malon  
  
-Pasate….  
  
-Disculpe depertarla…pero hasta que me pude venir…  
  
-Que por que?  
  
-Porque apenas hace un rato, Link se durmio- Una vez mas mi corazon se paralizo…habran pasado la noche juntos? Ella no podia venir….hasta que Link se durmiera, a que viene? A presumirme de lo buen amante que es Link? No, no podria soportarlo…Me moriria de coraje!  
  
-No Malon, no te preocupes…que tienes que decirme?  
  
-Se que no debo de hacerlo, no me corresponde, pero temo que usted nunca llegue a saberlo…  
  
-Que malon? Ya dime! Me tienes con las diosas en la boca….ven, sientate a mi lado-Ella obedece y se sienta en la cama mientras juega con su pelo nerviosamente…  
  
-Link y yo tuvimos una conversacion muy larga alla afuera de la cual le voy a decir palabra por palabra…  
  
-De acuerdo….habla….-Malon dijo que cuando salieron de la recamara, la expression de Link cambio por completo y que el salio en direccion a las caballerizas y Malon lo siguio. Al llegar, dice que Link se solto a llorar como un bebe…  
  
-Link…que tienes? Que te pasa?- le pregunto mientras Link intentaba recuperar su compostura..  
  
-Malon…disculpame por haberte besado hace un rato…  
  
-Pero por que te disculpas?  
  
-Por que te use….te bese para que Zelda nos viera…  
  
-Link…como?  
  
-Quise desilucionar a Zelda, que pensara lo peor de mi….  
  
-A costa de mi…?  
  
-Si….Malon…perdoname te lo suplico…  
  
-Link, de todas formas se me hacia muy raro tu comportamiento, que me hayas besado asi…de la nada…  
  
-Si…y te juro que cuando vi a Zelda caerse del caballo…senti morirme…si algo le hubiera pasado…..  
  
-Quieres decir que tu…  
  
-SI! SI! Si..si…si…Malon, yo la amo con todas mis fuerzas!  
  
-Oh Link…como fue que te enamoraste de ella?  
  
-Malon…te acuerdas de mi mission?  
  
-Si…  
  
-Y tambien te acuerdas de Shiek?  
  
-Si como olvidarlo…donde esta?  
  
-Shiek era Zelda todo el tiempo!  
  
-De verdad?  
  
-Si y cuando me di cuenta….me senti alivianado que no le hubiera sucedido nada malo a la Princesa y que por fin la iba a entregar  
  
-Al principe de Anucah verdad?  
  
-Si…a Shenelik…, pero Malon…paso algo que me hizo que me confundiera…  
  
-Sobre que o que?  
  
-Zelda...Zelda y yo nos besamos...  
  
-Oh Link y...?  
  
-Y pues me dio mucha rabia, Shenelik me habia advertido como ella seducia "inocentemente" y esa fue mi rabia....que intentara besarme...que jugara conmigo...  
  
-Y era verdad?  
  
-No....comprobe que ella me queria autenticamente...arriesgo su vida por salvarme....yo habia creido lo que me dijo Shenelik, hasta ese entonces.....y veo que no es cierto....Zelda es la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida...es dulce...es buena....es bella...y....nunca acabaria Malon, es por eso que creo que Shenelik me mintio con respecto a ella, sabia lo maravillosa que era y me invento tantas calañas de ella por temor a que me enamorara de su prometida, y lo cual hize...me enamore incoscientemente de Zelda y ahora ya no puedo con mis remordimientos...  
  
-En verdad, si creyiste todo lo que te dijo Shenelik ella, no supisiste que como podria enamorarse de una mujer mala?  
  
-Mira Malon, yo nunca me habia enamorado antes, pero a como veia a Shenelik, creia que el amor era ciego y perdonaba todo...y veenos nada mas...derrapando por la misma mujer....  
  
-De verdad estas muy enamorado de ella?  
  
-Tu me conoces Malon, cuando estoy con Zelda....me vuelvo otro, quiero ser mas bueno y...te confieso algo?  
  
-Si que?  
  
-Pierdo la seguridad cuando estoy con ella...  
  
-A que te refieres...?  
  
-A que me vuelvo como un chiquillo adolescente, y a veces he estado a punto de explotar y confesarle todo....  
  
-Y por que no lo haces? Por Shenelik?  
  
-Si, siento que lo he traicionado, pero a veces...eso no me importa...lo se por que quisiera abrazar a Zelda y confesarle lo que siento, decirle cuanto la amo!  
  
-Te creo...con la intensidad que pones en tus palabras...te creo...  
  
-Pero hay otra cosa que me impide amarla aparte de shenelik...  
  
-Ah si? Dime Link....que es ese impedimento?  
  
-Ve quien es ella....y ve quien soy yo...  
  
-No entiendo Link, explicate mas...  
  
-Ella es...la Princesa...futura Reina de Hyrule...y yo? Un pobreton soldado de tercera que no vale nada....  
  
-Link! No digas eso!  
  
-Es la verdad! yo soy muy inferior comparado con ella!yo...no soy nada....ella...ella es mucha cosa para mi...no me la merezco...  
  
-Link...en el amor no importan esas cosas...  
  
-Claro que importan Malon! Zelda esta acostumbrada a otro estilo de vida...a otro mundo, a cosas que yo nunca podria brindarle...  
  
-Pero podrias darle lo mejor de ti!  
  
-Si...me deviviria por ella, haria lo que fuera por verla feliz, daria mi vida por ella sin pensarlo dos veces...  
  
-Ves? Que mas quieres Link? Entiende...ella sera muy feliz asi contigo!  
  
-No comprendes....no comprendes....  
  
-Que?  
  
-Yo puedo brindarle todo eso...pero tambien Shenelik...con la diferencia de que el tiene clase, dinero, y posicion...que es lo mejor para Zelda...y yo no tengo...ademas tu la oiste decir eso...me humillo...pero es la verdad! No se por que me enoje tanto si es la verdad! Y esa es mi rabia! que yo no soy hombre para ella...  
  
-Link...no llores mas...me parte el alma verte en tal agonia.....Lo mejor para Zelda eres tu....Link...TU...ademas, si ella te ofendio, te aseguro que no lo dijo en serio....  
  
-YA YA BASTA! NO ME ATORMENTES MAS!  
  
-Pero...si ZELDA TE AMA!  
  
-Y por que yo la amo tambien...voy a hacer este sacrificio...mi desicion esta tomada...  
  
-Link, no seas TONTO!  
  
-....voy a renunciar a ella para que sea feliz...Vas a ver, cuando ya este casada con Shenelik, me olvidara y sera feliz....estara donde siempre debio estar y con quien siempre debio amar...  
  
-Y tu Link...la olvidaras?  
  
-JAMAS!  
  
-Pues yo solo veo infelicidad para ambos...Link...no te acomplejes...  
  
-Mira Malon, ya calla, vivo confundido y atormentado...mi decision esta tomada...es lo mejor para zelda...vas a ver que cuando este en su trono, me va a agradecer que haya detenido esa locura...se reira de la estupidez de haberse enamorado de mi y ya...punto....aunque yo me muera por dentro....-Malon acaba su relato con una lagrima en el ojo. Yo no la interrumpi para nada por que queria escuchar todo atentamente. Ella lloraba una lagrima de amagura y yo....lloraba un mar.....Link....EL ME AMA! Tanto como yo a el....esta dispuesto a sacrificarse sin imaginarse que me sacrificara a mi tambien al negarse a mi...pobre de mi angel....se sentia inferior a mi...tonto....cuanto, pero cuanto lo amo! Y hay esperanza...por que mi angel me ama tanto yo a el...nos amamos y todavia podemos ser felices...pero que egoista soy....y Malon?  
  
-Malon...yo...yo no se que decir....yo...yo...  
  
-Princesa...si le platique todo esto no fue para que se quedara cruzada de brazos...es para que tome accion, Link cada vez se siente mas inseguro de si mismo al estar con usted...tiene la partida ganada si sabe como derrumbarlo por completo...  
  
-Malon....pero tu no lo...?  
  
-Si Princesa, yo amo a Link...pero como el, se sacrificarme por verlo feliz, su felicidad esta al lado de usted, y si veo a Link feliz....lo sere yo tambien....  
  
-Oh Malon! Gracias....muchas gracias....-La abraze efusivamente....y lloramos juntas...como admiraba a esta chica de campo! Ellas si sabe querer y ser auntenticas...no se disfrazan de la hipocresia como en mi mundo...como hacerle entender eso a Link? Que yo odio mi vida de Princesa...que yo quiero ser como Malon...y amarlo sin impedimentos....  
  
Malon salio edl cuarto ya bien calmada, habia vaciado su alma aqui hace un instante y cambio mi vida por completo....Ahora comprendo por compledo la actitud de Link...por mas duro que parezca que sea...el me ama....y lo disfraza con una mascara de cinismo y mentira...Oh mi pobre angel...como has de estar sufriendo...pero mañana sera diferente...quiero decir...en unas horas mas....tus lagrimas y sufrimientos se acabaran....yo me encargare de borrar tus tormentos y convertir tus lagrimas en miel...Link....te amo.....  
  
  
  
Mayaya: Uf, pero Uf y recontra uf!!! Me quedo largo no? Disculpenme si resulto monotono o algo...^^ haganmelo saber....tambien disculpen por la tardanza...pero es que escribi otro ficc y ya lo acabe...bueno, nos vemos hasta la proxima! BYE, los quiero tanto ^^  
-------Mayaya------- 


	19. En el Lago

Mayaya: VIVA! Estoy muy contenta por que al fin descubrí como poner acentos y otra cosillas^o^ espero que ahora si haga más sentido ésta historia. ^^ Que emoción!  
  
  
*EN EL LAGO*  
  
Sólo dormí unas cuantas horas mas por que me llegó el amanecer. Tocaron suavaemente a mi puerta. Después Link entró. Se veía tranquilo, igual que siempre…aunque ya nada era igual…lo que Malon me dijo cambio nuestra vida. Ahora yo me encargaré de enderezar nuestros caminos.  
  
-¿Link ya vamos a ir al Lago de Hylia?  
  
-Sí, he venido a despertarla pero creo que el sol me ganó- Sonrió y yo le sonreí también.  
  
-¿Cómo siguen sus piernas?  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- De seguro Malon le conto que no podía moverme.  
  
-Por nada….-Link levanta las sábanas de la cama y me empieza a hacer cosquillas en la planta del pie. Como instinto retiré mis pies y comenze a reírme…-Ya veo, esta bien, signífica que si podremos ir al lago.  
  
-Que emoción!  
  
-Sí…que emoción- repite casi inaudible. Link sale del cuarto y me da tiempo a cambiarme. Entonces vi que Malon habia dejado algo cerca de mi tocador…era ropa, algo que no dude en ponerme. Gracias Malon… Que sorpresa se iba a llevar Link cuando me viera. Me puse mi caperuza Azul para que me cubiriera completamente y bajé a la cocina.  
  
-¿Malon, puedo ayudarte en algo?   
  
-No Princesa! Salga de aquí! No…por favor…que pena…  
  
-Para mi que quieres ponerle algo a la sopa- Dije bromeando  
  
-Sí…quiero ponerle toloache para que el tonto de Link habra los ojos!-Sonríe  
  
-Oye, es buena idea…échale todo el frasco!- Las dos empezamos a reírnos de nuestras ocurrencias. Se podría decir que Malon se convirtió en mi mejor y única amiga. En eso, entra Link a la cocina.  
  
-¿De que se ríen mujeres? ¿Que se traen?  
  
-Nada- Contestamos Malon y yo al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajajaja- Reímos todos. Ahora si que sería un dia iluminado. Nos sentamos a desayunar. Después de que acabamos nos íbamos a despedir de Malon. Me paré y la abrazé, prometiéndole que nos volveríamos a ver pronto. Ella me dijo al oído que no dejara a Link escapar de mi vida y yo le dí las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi y por el detalle del la ropa. Ella sonrió. Mientras Link se despedía de Malon, yo salí para afuera al lugar donde me había desmayado ayer. Estaba buscando a mi anillo desesperadamente. Me concentré muchísimo por que cuando Link dijo me llamo, me asusté, así como a un niño que lo pillan con las manos en el frasco de las galletas.  
  
-Link, me asustaste!  
  
-Así tendrá la conciencia…  
  
-No te rías de mí…  
  
-Véngase vámonos, si es que quiere aprovechar el día  
  
-De acuerdo, ¿vámonos quieres?-Montamos a Epona y nos dirigimos al Lago Hylia que no estaba muy lejos. Hacía un día caluroso y yo traía aun mi caperuza puesta.  
  
-Princesa, no cree que está haciendo mucho calor para traer su capucha?  
  
-Sí….es verdad, llegando al lago me la quito- Sonreí sin que él se diera cuenta.  
  
-Está bien…- No dijimos mas y seguimos el camino al lago. Cuando llegamos, me volví a admirar ante la belleza de tal….recorde a mi Coalt como se volvió loco de felicidad y como chapoteamos en en agua…me puse triste ante tal recuerdo y Link como siempre, se dió cuenta.  
  
-¿Que le ocurre Princesa?  
  
-Nada…es solo que…es la segunda vez en toda mi vida que vengo al lago…y la primera me trae bonitos recuerdos…es todo…  
  
-¿Y con quién vino usted que le trae tan bonitos recuerdos?- Antes pensaría que solo era curiosidad de Link, pero ahora se puede escuchar el tono de celos en su voz.  
  
-Vine con Coalt….  
  
-Oh ya veo…- Suspira aliviado…- ¿Aún se siente culpable por la muerte de su caballo?  
  
-Sí…apenas sucedió unas semanas…por eso no he podido recuperarme….- Pero me pongo a pensar que Coalt también contribuyó a este amor, por que gracias a ese accidente, Link se dió cuenta de que no soy una mala mujer- Pero ya pasó….ya pasó…  
  
-También Epona resiente su auscencia, tiene varios días que se comporta muy rara..  
  
-Pobre Epona, Era como su compañero ¿no?  
  
- Sí…y…¿Se arrepiente de haberme salvado?  
  
-No…claro que no…eso nunca…Ven Link, olvidemoslo y vamos al lago…  
  
-Como usted diga…- Me siguió al lago y mi plan iba a la perfección. Me reía en mis adentros pero por fuera estaba seria . Después cambié mi expresión a una más preocupada…  
  
-¿Link qué es eso?   
  
-¿Qué es que?  
  
-Eso!- Apunte "asustada" al lago…Link se arrima preocupado por la angustia de mis palabras .  
  
-¿Dónde? Yo no veo nada….- Se acerca mas a la orilla del lago..  
  
-Ahí…._ Cunado Link ya estaba bien cerca, lo empuje haciendolo caer a las aguas cristalinas del lago, haciendo un gran ruido.  
  
-Jajajajajajaja! Caíste Link! Caíste!- Link saca la cabeza del agua, y no se le ve una cara muy contenta que dígamos, así que sale del agua y me empieza a corretear. Entonces me quite mi capucha y traia puestos unos shorts pequeñitos que Malon me habia regalado, junto con una blusa corta y fresca, ideal para un día en el lago. Miro hacía atrás y Link no ha dejado de correr detrás de mi.   
  
-TE TENGO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
  
-Jajajajajajaja! Bájame! Que me bajes te digo! Es una orden…  
  
-Como usted diga Princesa- Y me bajo, pero en el lago. Se sentia tan fresca en piel y era como un remedio en el alma. Después de que me aventó al agua, él también se metió.  
  
-Jajajajajaja! Esta rica el agua verdad Link?  
  
-Sí…aunque ya sabía que me ibas a arrojar adentro  
  
-Jaja! Si como no…-Y empeze a arrojarle agua a la cara y el tambien a mi. Seguimos nadando y divertiéndonos como nunca. Siempre que estaba demasiado cerca de Link, no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de coquetear con él. Link se medio sonrojaba y se volteaba para otro lado, tratando de despistar. Creo que esto iba a se mas difícil de lo que imagine.   
  
Seguimos en el lago bañandonos hasta el atardecer. Cuando salímos, Link muy generoso, tomo una toalla y me la dio para que me secara. Habia un laboratotio ahi en el lago, y el viejecito que cuidaba de ese laboratorio era amigo de Link y nos permitio cambiarnos ahi adentro. Despues caundo salimos, Link cazo una liebre y comimos ahi, a la orilla del lago. Depues Link me hizo una proposición.  
  
-¿Quieres ir a pescar conmigo?  
  
-¿A dónde?  
  
-Ahí- Apunta a una casilla que estaba lo lejos del la orilla.  
  
-¿Ahi se pude pescar?  
  
-¿de verdad? Vamos!- Entramos a la casilla, me puse mi capucha por temor a que me reconocieran. Despues el señor, quien era medio extraño…nos ofreció cañas de pescar por solo 10 rupees cada uno. Link pagó y nos dirijímos a un pequeño laguecillo que se encontraba aen el medio del terreno que componía esa casilla.  
  
-A ver quien pesca el pez mas gordo-Dijo Link  
  
-Si, a ver quien cariño, aunque de seguro serás tú- Traté de conquetear pero no me salía me daba mucha pena y a Link eso le parecía gracia. Despues sentí algo jalarme en mi caña y trate de traerlo a la orilla.  
  
-Tal parece que ya agarraste algo…-Despues el pez se logró soltarse de mi caña y Link se empezó a reír como un loco.  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajaja…tal parece que yo gané!- Y me muestra su pez, que ni cuenta me dí cuando el lo había pescado. Fue con el señor lo pesó, y el pez era de 12 kilos.  
  
-Bastante grande no crees Princesa?- Estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando sentí que algo me jaló la caña nuevamente, yo tambien hice fuerza para retener el pez, pero cada vez me iba metiendo mas al lago.  
  
-Link ayudame! Este pez me va a jalar hacia el lago!  
  
-Ahí voy!- Link se puso detrás de mi y rodeo sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, y tomo la caña con ambas manos. Yo tambien tenía ambas manos en la caña y entre los dos intentamos jalar al enorme pez.  
  
-Ya casi Princesa, ya casi…….- Estaba tan cerca de el…su mejía estaba a la par con la mía…abrazándome…Tenía que hacerlo porque ya no resistia más…  
  
-Princesa,¿por que sueltas la caña? No ves que el pez podría esca…-No lo deje continuar, lo callé con mis labios…Entonces él tambien soltó la caña y selló su boca sobre la mía, enseñandome lo el dulce tormento de un beso apasionado…rodié mis manos y su cuello y el me me tomo en sus brazos y continuaba besándome. Era un momento mágico que no quería que terminara. El mundo, la gente, el tiempo había desaparecido, solo él y yo existíamos. El empezo a acariciar mi espalda y yo su rostro…Nos mirabamos a los ojos y pude ver una llama encendida en los de Link…y yo echaba chispas por los mios. Sin decir nada, continúamos con el beso…  
  
-Oigan! HEY ESCUCHEN! Aquí no es para que se esten besuqueando de esa manera, mi negocio es decente, ¿entendieron? O le paran o váyanse de aquí!- Yo me moría de la pena! No recordaba que el señor estaba ahí, viéndonos! Que vergüenza! Creo que me sonrojé hasta el alma! Después Link me sursurró al oido que me veía hermosa cuando me sonrojaba, lo que hacía que me pusiera mas colorada aún…  
  
-Yo…me-mejor vamonos…que pena….- Link pago por la caña perdida, por que se la llevó el pez, y salímos de ahi. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Link y yo no volvimos a cruzar palabra sobre el incidente de hace un rato. Yo creo que no nos apenabamos de que el señor nos hubiera visto, más bien fue por nuestro comportamiento tan raro…no se que fue lo que surgió entre Link y yo pero fue algo hermoso, y sobre todo…poderoso..  
  
Link asó el pez que el había capturado y comimos viendo el atardecer. Jamás olvidaré este día…. Al llegar la noche, fuímos a dormir con el anciano, amigo de Link. El viejecillo nos asignó cuartos separados a cada quien. Link me acompañó a mi recamara.  
-Link, yo…yo quiero hablar contigo…  
  
-No, ya es muy tarde y necesitas descansar…  
  
-Pero Link…  
  
-No! No quiero hablar contigo  
  
-Pero yo contigo si!-Le dije yo un poco molesta..  
  
-Hablaremos mañana  
  
-Pero mañana es el ultimo…  
  
-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…pero ni modo, mañana hablamos…  
  
-Link, Link, espera! No te atrevas a dejarme con…-Sale y cierra la puerta- la palabra en la boca….Pero que obstinado es! Que no ve que nos está haciendo daño! -Hice varias rabietas, que se que no eran maduras para mi edad, pero quería descargar mi frustración…me recosté en la cama tratando de olvidar…¿con sollozos? Vaya, con sollozos si que iba a llegar muy lejos…  
  
  
Oh Diosas del Cielo! ¿ Que Link no está en mi destino?  
  
  
  
  
Mayaya Green: Bueno ya acabe con este chapter y me da gusto que ya tenga mas ortografía ojalá y tambien les haya gustado. Este es el ultimo capítulo que sera tranquilo y pacífico, lo que siguen….^o^ quien sabe! 


	20. El Mensaje

Mayaya: Ahhh por fin!!!! He podido actualizar lo que pasa es que FF.net no quería servir.....que coraje no? Bueno, ojala que les guste mi nuevo capítulo ^.~!!!  
  
* MENSAJE *   
  
A la mañana siguiente, desperte temprano. Link tocó a mi puerta y me dijo que ya era hora, que si me quería duchar, que usara el baño de la recámara en la que estaba. No conteste y me metí al baño, no para ducharme sino para ver lo patetica que me veía en el espejo. Al meterme al baño, vi algo sumamente sedoso cogado en la puerta del baño. Me acerque para ver de que se trataba. No podía creerlo...era un vestido de seda...pero una seda que nunca había visto en mi vida. Suave...asi como la piel de un conejo y de un color precioso...era lila... y de un estilo elegante. Tambien vi una zapatillas que hacían juego con el vestido, eran de piel pero forrados de el mismo material del vestido. Había unas peinetas con diamantitos y piedritas moradas que se veían reales...es mas...eran reales! Era diamantes y zafiros! aunque por el efecto del vestido los zafiros tomaban la tonalidad lila. Me acerque incredula a ese atuendo...solo para encontrarme con un frasco de un perfume caro y maquillajes finos...Todo esto valía una...una fortuna!! ¿De donde habrán salido? Deje todo como estaba y fuí a buscar a Link.  
-Link ¿De donde salieron esas cosas que estan en el baño?  
  
-¿Recuerdas los vestidos que te regale el día de tu cumpleaños?  
  
-Sí....  
  
-Ese mismo día compre todo eso...  
  
-¿Pero porque Link? Esto es...muy caro...  
  
-Sí, se que es muy caro para alguien como yo, pero no para alguien como tú...-Una vez mas, los complejos de inferioridad de Link.  
-¿Por que los compraste? ¿Por que razón?  
  
-Los compre para este día...tenías que estar presentable el día que regresaras a Hyrule...  
  
-¿Si verdad?  
  
-No te preocupes Zelda, cuando me paguen, me repondre de ese gasto...-Si no supiera que me quiere tanto, me habría ofendido tremendamente, pero ahora me pareció gracioso...Link eso ya no funciona conmigo...  
Sonreí y me fuí al baño y al llegar desapareció esa mueca de mi cara. Me bañe rapidamente y me seque con la toalla que estaba ahí. Despues me puse ese hermoso vestido. Por una razon extraña...el vestido se ajustó perfectamente a mi cuerpo, como si alguien había dado mis medidas exactas al costurero para hacerlo. Nadie había atinado a simple vista mi talla...¿Como le haría Link? Me puse las peinetas y me perfume toda y me aplique un ligero maquillaje. Ya no me veía tan patetica, claro por el maquillaje que tapó mis ojeras, porque yo me veía exactamente igual...vacía y seca...Cepille mi cabellera larga hasta dejarla suave y lacia, para que cayera en mi espalda agraciadamente. Salí del cuarto para encontrarme con Link.  
  
-¿Como me veo?-Me dí una vuela asegurándome que mi cabello rozara su rostro y que le llegara el aroma delicioso del perfume que el mismo había adquerido para mi.  
  
-Por las Diosas! Estas...estas bellísima...  
  
-¿De veras?- No podía evitar sonrojarme, ¿Cuando habre de controlar ese defecto?  
  
-De verdad...creo...creo que eres una diosa misma...  
  
-¿Como?  
  
-Que no me decido...estas tan bella como Farore...no, mas bien como Nayru...no esperate, Din no se compara contigo..  
.  
-Gracias Link...-Era mi última oportunidad, dicen que a un hombre lo dominas con los celos...- De verdad, creo que Shenelik se va a ir para atrás cuando me vea...  
  
-¿Eh-eh...? ¿Tu crees?-Dijo amargado  
  
-Si, así como me arreglaste para el, yo creo que si...y luego con este lindo perfume, va a querer abrazarme y no soltarme jamás. Ay Link! Ya lo imagino...  
  
-Si...ya-ya vamonos...-Dímos gracias al viejo del laboratorio por su hospitalidad y salímos, donde una ansiosa Epona nos esperaba. Era bien temprano...el sol aún no nacía...Link me esperaba para subirme al caballo.  
  
-Tu primero Princesa...  
  
-Pero antes...quisiera hablar contigo  
  
-¿De que? Si piensas en insistir...  
  
-No, no pienso reclamarte ni decirte nada...  
  
-Ah  
  
-Link, sólo quería darte las gracias por todo...por haberte conocido, por haber compartido tanto tiempo contigo, por ser como eres...y por enseñarme lo que es el verdadero amor antes de casarme...Verás...antes de que yo te conociera, ya te había visto en mis sueños...eras un ángel que me rescataba...cuando te conocí, no entendía el significado de ese sueño, pero ahora se lo que significa...Link, me rescataste del vacío interior, me rescataste de no sentir el amor...cumpliste mi mayor sueño...amar profundamente a alguien y sentir tantito lo que es sufrir de amor...mi sueño...eras...Tú...Gracias Link...gracias...te tendre en mi mente y mi corazón por toda la eternidad, por que aunque tu lo niegues, nacimos el uno para el otro...nuevamente...gracias...-Trate de no llorar pero las lágrimas siguieron el camino que ya conocían por mis mejías, tambien Link sentía el mismo pesar que yo, lo note en su voz quebrada y en sus ojos cielo que amenazaban con llover...  
  
-Ze-zelda...por-porque...¿Por que me dices eso?  
  
-Link, te lo digo por que será la última vez que me veas...  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-Mira, Me llevarás al castillo, donde un ansioso Príncipe me espera, que enseguida me tomará como su esposa...Me llevará al castillo de Anucah, y asi como las costumbres lo dicen...no podre ver a nadie ni salir del castillo hasta que le de un hijo a Shenelik...Tu te quedarás en Hyrule en calidad de soldado y heroe, pero no me verás mas....nunca...-Me arme de valor para decirle algo y me aguante sonrojarme- Dime Link, ¿vas a soportar que pase las noches con otro hombre y que por la mañana despierte a ver el amanecer a su lado? ¿Es eso lo que quieres para mí?-Link perdió su color y se puso pálido ante mis palabras duras pero ciertas, despues volvia a su color pero se ponía rojo, y no precisamente por sonrojo, sino, por enojo...  
  
-Zelda...yo no quería pensar sobre eso...trate de ignorarlo pero me lo has traido a mi mente...  
  
-Link, tendre un hijo sin duda alguna con Shenelik, un hijo que podría haber sido tuyo y mío...que naciera del amor de sus padres...no de la conveniencia de otros...  
  
-BASTA!!!! CALLATE!!!BASTA!!!  
  
-ES LA VERDAD!-Link se tapó los oídos para no escucharme  
  
-NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESO ZELDA!!!  
  
-SI! PERO ASI ES!! SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA!!  
  
  
-BASTA!!! YA NO AGUANTO MAS!!!! DIOSAS TENDRAN QUE PERDONARME POR LO QUE VOY A HACER!!!!  
-¿Que-que?-Dije asustada por el tono amenanazante en su voz.  
  
-ZELDA, NO ME EMPUJASTE A HACER ESTO!!! PERO NO QUIERO QUE EN EL FUTURO ME LO REPROCHES O ME LO ECHES EN LA CARA!  
  
-¿QUE?  
  
-Te voy a raptar! Y vas a ser mía para siempre!-Link me toma, asi como posesionado y me besa, dejandome su sello en mis labios-Ahora, aunque quieras, no te iras de mi...nunca...Te amo mi princesa rebelde, Te amo con todas mis fuerzas...  
  
-Oh Link...yo tambien te amo...eres todo para mí!!!!-Y el beso varias veces el rostro...  
  
-Jajajajajajajaja!-Me levanta y me da varias vueltas en el aire y luego me sube a Epona, y se pone un poco serio.  
  
-Ya tendremos tiempo -Me cierra un ojo y hace mi piel jitomate- Ahora me preocupa por huir de aquí...  
  
-¿Por que? Si es muy temprano!-Empezamos a galopear rapidamente  
  
-Zelda, la noche que pasamos en la casa de Malon, cuando me salí un rato, fue para...para...  
  
-¿Para?  
  
-Fue, fue para enviar un mensaje escrito...  
  
-¿Un mensaje? ¿Para quien o que?  
  
-Para Shenelik...para avisarle que en dos días llegabamos...  
  
-LINK! ¿Por que hiciste eso?  
  
-En primer lugar, por estúpido, y en segundo para asegurarme que no fuera a hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahorita...  
  
-Link...-luego sursurre- Que has hecho....  
  
-Lo se...  
  
Seguimos galopeando y yo estaba sumamnete molesta. Conociendo a ese principe de Anucah, de seguro que ya tendría a sus mejores hombres circulando por todo Hyrule! Eso sin contar que los hombres de mi padre tambien estaran merondeando por ahí, me sentí tan desdichada, se notaba que Link no conocía muy bien al que decía ser su mejor amigo. Despues, Link que noto mi amargura trato de animarme.  
  
-Mira princesilla, nos casaremos en Termina, con todos mis amigos de allá. Le pedire trabajo al alcalde y viviremos en una casilla pequeña, mientras consigo algo mejor...Zelda, te prometo que seras muy feliz conmigo...  
  
-Link...claro que lo sere, contigo...todo es felicidad!  
  
-No sabes cuanto te amo-Dijo el soñoliento  
  
-No mas que yo!-Respondi finjiendo enojo  
  
-Yo te amo!  
  
-Yo te quiero!  
  
-Princesa...yo te adoro!  
  
-Jajajajajajajajaja!-Si que tenía el un don especial para hacerme reir!  
  
Seguimos galopeando, cada vez mas rapido. Pero con gran decepción, mis palabras eran verdaderas. Justo cuando íbamos pasando por la entrada al valle de Gerudo, nos enboscaron varias tropas...eran las de Anucah...  
  
-Detenganse! Pero si es...Princesa Zelda!- Se bajan del caballo y me hacen una reverencia, a lo lejos, vi un caballo blanco...familiar....muy familiar...era...era...el...  
  
-Princesa! Diosas Mias! Zelda! Mi princesa...-Se estrecha y me arrebata de los brazos de Link, asi como quien arrebata un dulce de un niño.  
  
-Ho-hola...-Dije al borde del collapso...  
  
-Oh Zelda....-Me empieza a besar...ansioso...apasionado, su beso quemo mis labios, mis labios se indignaron ante el beso de quien no era su dueño...No le correspondí el beso para nada y solo voltíe para ver a mi amado. Me dolía con toda el alma verle su rostro asi...desfigurado...y eso que solo vio una muestra de lo mucho que Shenelik me quería...Te lo dije Link...te lo dije...que ibas a sufrir un día...Despues de ese beso tan repugnante, Shenelik baja del caballo y Link tambien.  
  
-Link...hermano...me has devuelto la vida...gracias! de verdad que no no sabes cuán agradecido estoy contigo!!! Serás inmensamente gratificado...si es que hay algo con lo que te pudiera pagar...  
  
-Por nada...-Dijo Link sin entusiasmo  
  
-Imagínate! Ya eres el nuevo heroe de Hyrule! Y gracias a ese mensaje que me enviaste, he podido organizar una fiesta doble! Una por la bienvenida de mi amada y otra para tu honor!  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Si Link! Estas invitado! Será pasado mañana en la noche cuando el sol se meta en el horizonte, te esperaremos ahí, y enfrente de todos, te entregaremos el Rey y yo, lo que te mereces! Hasta Luego hermano! Te espero ahí, tengo asuntillos que arreglar con Zelda- Shenelik sube al caballo blanco conmigo y le cierra un ojo a Link. Despues empezamos a galopear, deje a un anonadado y triste Link, mientras yo galopeaba mas rapido con Shenelik, y asi, alejándome cada vez mas de mi sueño, de mi amor.... 


	21. Recibimiento

* RECIBIMIENTO *

Cuando entré al castillo de Hyrule, había mucha gente afuera en el mercado con músicos y bailables, contentos de recibirme. Todos los hyrulians se había reunido solo por ver a la princesa desaparecida...que desdicha...

Había muchos reyes adentro en el castillo con mis padres. Era muy raro, aunque tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos...no me causaba la mas mínima emoción verlos...sólo tenía temor al castigo...un castigo que realmente tendría...Oh Diosas! ¿Que va a hacer de mi?

Mi madre corrió y me abrazó llorando dramaticamente y tambien mi padre hizo lo mismo, sin llorar claro esta. Enfrente de todos se comportaban de una manera, pero se que me esperaba otra cosa. Llegó la noche, y antes de ir a mi recámara, fui llamada para ir al cuarto de mis padres.

-Zelda, tu madre tiene que hablar contigo, las dejo solas-Dijo mi padre saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-¿Si madre?

-Zelda...como...¿Como pudiste?

-Madre...tu no entiendes...

-¿No entiendo que? ¿Que te rehusas a casar con Shenelik? ¿Que eres una...una...rebelde?

-Madre...yo no me quiero casar...deshaste de esa idea de la boda, es un absurdo que no voy a cumplir...olvidalo madre...

-¿Como? A mi no me vengas con esos estúpidos argumentos! Zelda, no pelees contra tu destino...

-Mi destino no es Shenelik!!- En eso, entra mi padre quien había escuchado toda la discusión.

-Zelda, ¿Como no va a ser tu destino eh? Tu destino es ser la reina de Hyrule!

-Pues yo no quiero ser la Reina de Hyrule ni mucho menos casarme con Shenelik!- Mi madre se soltó a llorar y mi padre me respondió un poco mas energico...

-Zelda! ¿Que va a ser de Hyrule si tu no te casas con Shenelik eh? ¿Vas a ser bastante egoísta para no cuidar de TU gente? Si no te casas con el...no tendre decendientes que gobiernen a Hyrule y tu sabes lo que pasará!!!

-¿Que pasará?-Dije yo- Lo único que pasaría es que mis primos lejanos reinen esta tierra, ¿Que tiene de malo eso?

-Ah! No puedo creerlo...hija,...has decepcionado a tu padre! ¿Como es que no te puedes sentir unida a esta tierra donde naciste? ¿Como es que no sientas coraje que otra persona ajena a este lugar gobierne a Hyrule a TU tierra y a TU gente? Entiendelo hija...Eso se le llama el destino!

-Pues yo reniego de el!...padre, no es que no quiera reinar o decepcionarte, no es eso, yo no quiero casarme con Shenelik...yo...no quiero...

-¿Y cual es la razón por la cual te rehusas a hacerlo??

-Pues...yo....-¿Les dire la verdad?- Padre...yo...

-Zelda, no me extraña que donde estuviste algun desdichado te haya deslumbrado...sino fuera por ese joven valiente Link...quien sabe lo que sería de ti...

-Padre!

-Mira hija, yo solo te voy a advertir algo...las princesas no se casan con personas que no sean realeza...y si llego a saber de alguien...te juro por las diosas que lo he de mandar a la horca!-No puede ser! No puedo decirles la verdad! Mandarían a Link a la horca...-

-Pero padre...yo no quiero casarme con Shenelik!-En eso, interviene mi madre..

-Aqui no es lo que tu quieras sino lo que te convenga! Mira, Zelda, ya no se dice más! Te casarás con Shenelik en cuanto el lo disponga y punto! Deberías de agradecer de que no esta enfadado contigo, despues de lo que le hiciste...

-Pero madre! Voy a ser infeliz a su lado!-Ya no pude aguantar las lágrimas.

-Eso depende de ti Zelda...solo de ti...ahora retirate que tu madre y yo necesitamos descansar, fue un día muy pesado para nosotros...-Entonces yo respondí con sarcasmo...

-¿Ah si? Pues a mi tambien me dió gusto verlos, hasta mañana!

Salí del cuarto llorando sin parar. No podía creer lo injustos que eran mis padres!! Y luego me echaban en cara mi responsabilidad de Hyrule...si me permitieran casar con Link...de todo corazón governaría a Hyrule...estoy segura que Link sería mejor rey que Shenelik y que ninguno!!! Como lo extraño ahorita!....Link....te necesito!

Fuí a mi habitación y para mi sorpresa...lo encontre vacío. ¿Que paso con mis cosas? ¿Por que desaparecieron? En eso, Impa apareció detrás de mi, y senti una inmensa alegría! Solo atine en abrazarla y llorar en su hombro, como cuando era niña...

-Impa! Impa! Que alegría!

-Oh mi niña! No sabes cuanto me hacías falta! Te extrañe muchisimo!

-Impa! Eres la única persona que me ha recibido amablemente y cariñosamente en este castillo! Eres la única que estoy alegre de ver!

-Ay Zelda, si vieras que preocupada estuve por tí este tiempo! Tenía miedo que te pasara algo malo!

-No Impa, estoy bien...ahora es cuando estoy mal...quisieramrecostarme y platicarte todo, pero no se donde estan mis cosas

-A eso vine, verás mi niña, por órdenes del rey, tus cosas fueron transladadas a la torre mas alta del castillo, ahí será tu recamara...

-Pero...¿Que no es ahí donde solían poner a los reos mas peligrosos?

-Si, pero ahora lo han acondicionado muy bien para que duermas ahí...

-No puedo creerlo...

-Pero eso no es todo princesa...

-¿Ah no?

-No...verás, de ahora en adelante, tendrás a dos soldados que te vigilaran y no te dejaran salir para nada...y solo podrás ver a tus padres, a Shenelik y a mi...pero solo estarás permitida a salir con tus padres y con Shenelik...

-¿Y contigo?

-Conmigo no podrás salir...sospechan que yo te ayude a escapar la última vez y ya estoy sentenciada...

-¿Sentenciada? ¿A que?

-A la pena máxima...

No puedo creerlo!! Han sentenciado a Impa tambien! Esto es el colmo! Pero lo que más me desepera es no poder hacer nada al respecto. Subí a mi torre y en efecto, Impa tenía razón. Tenía a dos soldados en el pasillo...fuertes y con cara de pocos amigos...

Entramos a mni recamara, que era casi la misma, la que siempre odiaba...Y empezé a relatarle a Impa lo que ocurrió en estos últimos meses. Le platique de mi viaje...de la gente que conocí...pero preferí callar lo de Link...

-Princesa, es muy bonita tu historia pero hay algo que te hace falta platicar...

-¿A-Algo? ¿Como que?

-No se...algo medio verde...

-Impa! ¿Acaso tu sabes...?-Impa siempre asi de misteriosa, a veces me asusta

-No...pero bastó ver la alma solitaria que está rondando alla afuera para darme cuenta...

-¿Que dices...?-Me asomé por la ventana...y no pude ver a nadie...mas que una pequeña lucesita azul, que se movía mucho con un gran resplandor...AHH! Ahora entiendo! Es la hadita de Link! Ya veo mas claro! Es él el que está afuera esperando...

-Míralo...está rondado el castillo como una pantera negra en la noche...busca a su complemento...a tí...

-Oh Impa...siéntate...es una larga historia.- La hadita desaparece en medio de la obscuridad y ya no veo mas a Link. Sólo escucho un galopeo de caballo en la noche quieta y fue como si el ruido de las herraduras del caballo asemejaran los latidos de mi corazón. Impa se sienta a mi lado, y mientras transcurren las horas...le relato mi recorrido...y mi infinito amor por Link...

-Zelda, aún no ha caído sobre Hyrule el caos que te predije...

-Estas equivocada Impa, el caos ya empezó...

Y así, las horas transcurrieron lentas y dos días pasaron...lentos, tormentosos y angustiosos...no sabía nada de Link, pero espero verlo esta noche, en la fiesta que no tardará en comenzar...

  
  



	22. Fiesta

* FIESTA *  
  
  
  


Comenzé a arreglarme para la fiesta. Aún no sabía que vestido ponerme. En eso, tocan a mi puerta y pensando que es Impa abro la puerta.  
  
-Shenelik! ¿Pero que haces aquí? Sal!!  
  
-Solo vine a traerte esto...-Me da un vestido verde pastel muy bonito- Póntelo  
  
-Sí...pero ¿Tú aquí?  
  
-Si...¿Que tiene?  
  
-NO!  
  
-No tiene nada de malo, vas a ser mi esposa...  
  
-Pero mientras no lo sea...respétame mi privacidad!  
  
-Te ves tan linda cuando sonrojas...-Mi corazón dió un vuelco...eso me decía siempre Link. Me metí a mi baño y me puse el vestido verde. Me quedó bien y me empeze a cepillar el cabello. Cuando salí, Shenelik aun estaba ahí.  
  
-Veo que te quedó bien el vestido, que bueno. Ahora ponte esto...-Saca un collar enorme con esmeraldas pequeñas y diamantes y un tocado para el cabello parecido al collar. Cualquier mujer se impresionaría con estas joyas...pero yo solo anhelaba una...el anillo que me regaló Link....Shenelik me puso el collar y el tocador.  
  
-Gracias por todo...  
  
-Ay mi princesa preciosa! Eso y mas te daré cuando seas mi esposa...Vente que abajo nos esperan los invitados...  
  
-Si no los hagamos esperar...  
  
Fue muy aburrido saludar a todo mundo ya que todos me decían lo mismo: ¿Como te trató tu secuestrador? Que bueno que regresaste! y cosas así por el estilo. Entre invitado e invitado mis ojos buscaban al ser por el cual yo vivía...pero ni rastro de él. "Link por favor...tienes que llegar...tengo ganas de verte..." pensé. En eso Shenelik interrumpe mis pensamientos.  
  
-Mira Zelda...quien llegó...-Volteo a ver quien es y casi me desmayo al ver a mi adorado Link. Caminamos despacio hasta donde él está y el tambien se nos acerca.  
  
-Buenas noches Príncipe.....buenas noches Princesa...- Besa mi mano y hace que se me erize la piel. Luego, nuestras miradas se encuentran fugazmente expresando nuestro dolor...nuestro sufrimiento...pero en ese fugaz segundo, tambien expresamos nuestro amor. Link se veía tan guapo! Parecía un príncipe él mismo. Vestido formalmente y con su hermoso cabello rubio atado en una coleta bien peinada. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo....pero como siempre...me contuve...  
  
Shenelik no se percató de lo que ocurría entre Link y yo, así que él siguió normal y presentando a Link a todos sus invitados y amigos. Después Shenelik le dijo que ya podía hacer de lo que gustara en la fiesta...y lo dejamos solo...  
  
La fiesta continúo tranquilamente y seguido volteaba a ver a Link cuando sentía que una mirada me penetraba. No había forma de hablar con él a solas...Shenelik no se me despegaba ni un instante. Tuve que resignarme...Empezaron a tocar mi música favorita y Shenelik me llevó a bailar. Mientras bailaba vi que Link me miraba con resentimiento...pero yo no podía hacer nada. Despues, con la cara enfurecida ví como salió de la fiesta y me desprimí mucho. Quería llorar pero no podía...  
  
Había pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando me encontré con otra desagradable sorpresa. En la fiesta estaba Ingo! Aquel ser despreciable que maltrataba a Malon y que le quitó su rancho! Dije que me las pagaría y lo iba a cumplir...  
  
-Shenelik! ¿Que hace ése sujeto aquí?  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Ese!- Apunté a Ingo  
  
-Ah! ¿Pues que no es dueño del Rancho Lon Lon?  
  
-NO! Shenelik! El es un abusador! Un cobarde un ladrón! Un...un...  
  
-Zelda! Amor! Cálmate! Dime...¿Te hizo algo?  
  
-Si! No directamente, pero a mi amiga la abusaba, la golpeaba y a sus animales tambien...  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura?   
  
-¿Dudas de mi palabra?  
  
-No...¿Que quieres que haga?  
  
-Dale su merecido...la cárcel....  
  
-Como tu digas preciosa- Me da un beso en los labios y desaparece. Despues veo que unos guardias discretamente se lo llevan mientras que Ingo un poco borracho y confundido hace una escena y todos paran la fiesta a ver de que se trata tanto alboroto. No se como alcanzaba a ver todo si el salón del castillo estaba repleto de gente. Cuando Los guardías salieron con Ingo...ocurrió otra cosa...Se fueron las luces!!  
  
Había gritos y mucho escándalo...yo estaba asustada y confundida. No sabía que hacer así que no me moví de donde estaba esperando a que vovieran las luces. Para mi gran sopresa, alguien me sujetó por atrás y con un brazo rodeó los míos y con el otro brazo libre cubrió mi boca para que no gritara.  
  
El tipo empezó a correr conmigo por en medio de tanto tumulto de gente. Despues salímos del salón y dímos al jardín donde yo jugaba cuando era niña.Yo estaba asustadísima. Tal vez era un compinche de Ingo y que me va a secuestrar! O tal vez un ladrón que quería mis alhajas...Por las Diosas! Zelda piensa claro!!!!  
  
"Mira Shiek, cuando alguien te tome desprevenido por atrás...sin malpensar ¿eh? Jajajaja...muérdele la mano y dale una patada en la entrepierna así...y verás que rápido te suelta..." Recordé las palabras de Link cuando me entrenó en el bosque. Así que acto seguido, le mordí la mano al tipo con todas mis fuerzas y traté de patearlo así como Link me dijo...y dió resultado...el tipo no se quejó pero cayó como un fardo al suelo y yo caí parada tomando mi posición de defensa...tal y como Link me había enseñado...aún me encontraba en un estado de confusión y mi mente era una laguna...  


-Ay ya ya ya yay! Zelda...veo que si aprendiste! Me duele mi mano y es la segunda vez que me pateas ahí...jajajajaja! Ay! -Yo llevé mis manos a la boca impresionada...  


-LINK!!!! Eras tú! Pobre de mi Link...-Me pongo de rodillas y le tomo el rostro con mis manos- ¿Como iba a adivinar que eras tú? Pensé que te habías ido enojado de la fiesta!  
  
-No estaba enojado! Pero de todos modos estuvo bien...que bueno que no lo hiciste rápido por que no te hubiera podido sacar- Se pone de pie y yo aún de rodillas- Ven aca!  
  
Me toma de la mano y despues de la cintura para comensarme a besar. Empezó tiernamente para despues terminar apasionado y yo me dejé llevar por el beso...  
  
-Zelda! No sabes cuanto he sufrido! Cuando Shenelik te arrebató de mis brazos y te besó...sentí que me moría por dentro...  
  
-Calla! Calla! No digas mas! Yo solo soy tuya!  
  
-Oh Zelda!- Me vuelve a besar...-  
  
-Link...¿Vienes por mi? ¿Nos vamos a escapar ahorita?  
  
-No Zelda...que mas quisiera yo, pero ahorita no se puede...el castillo está rodeo de soldados a morir...nos atraparían de inmediato y arriesgaría tu vida...no ahorita no...  
  
-¿Entonces cuando?  
  
-Mañana por la noche...cuando el castillo esté mas tranquilo...  
  
-Pero Link! Mi habitación es la de mero arriba y...  
  
-Lo sé princesita rebelde...lo sé...por eso vine el otro día...para calcular que tan grande debía mandar a hacer mi hookshot para subir a tu habitación...  
  
-Oh Link....es mucho tiempo para estar sin tí...  
  
-Lo sé amor...ya te perdí una vez...no me pasará de nuevo...  
  
-Link...te esperaré impacientemente!!! Ahora ya vete...es muy peligroso que nos vean aquí...  
  
-Sí sí sí...pero me es tan dificil apartarme de tu lado...dejame despedirme así como las Diosas mandan...- Me empieza a besar. Como sé que es el último beso, por ahora...rodeo mis brazos en su cuello y correspondo a ese beso tan amoroso. Link acaricia mi pelo y baja su mano lentamente por mi espalda, atrayéndome mas a él. Las cosas empezaron a subir de tono y seguíamos besándonos...  
  
-PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!!!! QUE ESTAN ....NOOOOOOOO!!!!!-Gritó Shenelik al encontrarnos en una escena muy comprometedora. Link y yo nos separamos de inmediato y estabamos confundidos...asustados...no sabíamos que hacer! Shenelik enfurecido desenvaina su espada y amenaza a Link con el filo de ella. Link se enocontraba desarmado y estaba a la merced de Shenelik. Yo temiendo que lo peor pudiera pasar...me pongo en medio de la espada y de Link.  
  
-NO!!! Si lo matas...tendrás que hacerlo a mi primero!  
  
-Zelda...no te metas en esto-Me dijo Link...  
  
-¿Por que diablos lo defiendes? HAZTE A UN LADO!!  
  
-NO!!! YO AMO A LINK!!!!!!!!  
  
-YO TAMBIEN AMO A ZELDA!!!  
  
-Malditos! Me han traicionado! Merecen que aquí mismo los maté...-Se queda callado e inmóvil por un momento, pero sin bajar la guardia...- GUARDIAS! GUARDIAS! VENGAN INMEDIATAMENTE!!!!!!!!!-Despues de unos cuantos minutos que parecieron horas llegaron los guardias. Mi corazon se encojió de la angustia y Link estaba temeroso...me dijo que no por el...sino que por mi...y yo me sentía igual! A mi no me importaba lo que me pasara...pero me moriría si a él le hicieran algo...  
  
-Sin hacer escándalo...discretamente llevense a este tipo a la cárcel...RAPIDO!!! MUEVANSE!!!! ¿QUE ESPERAN?-En eso yo intervengo...  
  
-Yo les ordeno que no le hagan caso!-Dije yo muy molesta...  
  
-Zelda...deja que me lleven...yo no quiero que te hagan daño...-Dijo Link  
  
-Pero mi Príncipe...la princesa dice que...-se queja un soldado confundido  
  
-QUE NO OYERON!!!! ¿¿QUIEREN LA HORCA?!?!?  
  
-No...oye tú...vamonos...-Link extiende las manos para que lo esposen  
  
-NOOOO LINK!!!!- Lo tomo de la camisa y lo beso. Shenelik me jala del brazo...  
  
-Zelda...Te amo...-Me dijo sursurrando...  
  
-Yo tambien...- Entre otros tres guardias me llevan a mi recamara y me encierran con doble llave. Lloré toda la noche como nunca en mi vida había llorado. Mi llanto era desgarrador e incontrolado."Mira hija, yo solo te voy a advertir algo...las princesas no se casan con personas que no sean realeza...y si llego a saber de alguien...te juro por las diosas que lo he de mandar a la horca!" Retumbaron esas palabras de mi padre en mi cabeza y corazón. Llore por eso...por que se lo que le espera a mi amado Link....  
  



	23. Chantajes y Amenazas

  
  


Mayaya: Solo una pequeña nota, Gohma es el primer mounstruo de Ocarina del Tiempo, es ese repugnante ojo con patas de araña y que escupe "hijitos" (asi les digo yo ^.~) y que tiene mucha baba(como los nopales que tanto odio ¬¬)...bueno, creo que es todo...ojala y les guste y gracias por su apoyo....

  
  
  
  
  
  


* CHANTAJES Y AMENAZAS *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Había pasado ya una semana de que Shenelik nos descubrió. Yo permanecí todo el tiempo arriba en mi torre llorando y sin saber nada. Shenelik no había ido a visitarme ni tampoco Impa. Shenelik creo que por la tristeza y Impa por que no se lo permitían. Estaba muy angustiada, no se que pasa con Link si aún está vivo o...No! Que las diosas no lo permitan....Nadie me visitaba, nadie me decía nada...solo las sirvientas que me traín de comer y ropa limpia. Un día más...ya no aguantaría...

  
  


Otra vez me encontré en el cuarto rosado que odiaba profundamente y mas ahora...imaginarme en un lugar así mientras que mi ángel en la peor de las penurias...Me metí al baño y tomé una ducha...las mismas preguntas me atormentaban...¿estará con bien? ¿le darán bien de comer? ¿Se podrá asear?...mis lágrimas se confundieron con el agua ...Salí y despues de vestirme me senté en mi tocador a cepillarme el cabello. Mientras lo hacía...alguien entró a mi recámara...era Shenelik...lo ví através del espejo del tocador, mi mirada estaba llena de resentimiento...Me paré de mi asiento.

  
  


-Shenelik! ¿Como está Link? ¿Que le has hecho? ¿Que....?

  
  


-¿Y no preguntas como estoy yo? 

  
  


-Yo...yo...-no debo flaquear- Dime! ¿Como está él? Tu eres muy fuerte y te estoy viendo, ademas... no estás encerrado en una pocilga...

  
  


-¿Se te hace que estoy bien? Me has destrozado...yo lo consideraba mi mejor amigo pero es mas bajo que una rata del drenaje...y a ti...a ti te tenía en un pedestal, pero también has caído...igual o tal vez mas bajo que él...

  
  


-Shenelik...lo siento mucho...lo siento...tu bien sabías lo que sentía por ti...y como veo ahora lo que sientes con respecto a mi...pues creo que ya no quedrás casarte conmigo...¿Verdad?-Dije tratando de disfrazar mi ilusión

  
  


-Mmmmh! ¿Es lo que quieres no? Que te deje libre para que te unas a ése...

  
  


-¿Quieres decir que el aún esta vivo?-Ahí si no pude dicimular mi alegría

  
  


-Sí por desgracia...y el Rey aún no lo sabe...-Que alivio! Se me quitó un gran peso de encima y mi corazon latía con mas fuerza mientras que mis ojos destellaban de felicidad, Mi ángel...aún lo tengo...

  
  


-Gracias...gracias por no decirle a mi padre...

  
  


-No...no me des las gracias...no lo hize por ti...sino por mi...

  
  


-¿A que te refieres?-Mi inocente mente pensó que Shenelik no lo había delatado por recuedo a su bonita amistad, pero lo que me dijo me horrorizó.

  
  


-Muerto no me sirve para nada...lo necesito vivo...

  
  


-¿Como?

  
  


-Mira Zelda, ahorita te vas a arreglar, vas a bajar y yo te diré como humillarás a ése pordiosero miserable...

  
  


-No...no voy a humillarlo, es más, me arreglaré y bajaré sólo para decirte que lo amo mas que nunca!

  
  


-Si yo fuera tú...haría lo que yo te digo...-pone un frasco pequeñito sobre mi tocador, parece un frasquito de perfume- ¿Has oído hablar de Gohma, verdad?

  
  


-Si...un mounstruo que murió en el bosque de Kokiri...

  
  


-Exactamente...fue muerto por varios soldados hyrulianos...que tambien murieron al ser picados por el veneno de Gohma...Verás, el veneno lo primero que hace es destrozar tus órganos interiores haciéndolos liquídos...te sale espuma blanca y espesa por la boca y la piel...

  
  


-CALLA! CALLA!-Dije yo molesta- ¿Para que quiero saber eso tan asqueroso y sádico?

  
  


-Jaja...déjame terminar con mi relato! Algunos aldeanos mezquinos encontraron los restos de Gohma y extrayeron su veneno y lo usaban para protección de su pueblo...esta semana pude reunirme con uno de ellos...y este frasco...es sólo una pequeña muestra del veneno de Gohma...dime...¿Crees que le importaría a Link si le pongo un poco de esto a su comida?...¿Crees que sea tan fuerte para resistirlo?

  
  


Me dejé caer en un sillón de por ahí...mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas y me ví reflejada en los ojos diabólicos de Shenelik...no podía creer lo ruín que era...lo malvado y perverso...miré el frasco y me tembló todo el cuerpo...con una corriente helada que pasó por mi espalda primero y se quedó en mi cerebro.

  
  


-No te atreverías...-sursurré

  
  


-Zelda..."amor" créeme que si lo haría...esta muerte es mas dolorosa que cualquier otra...tanto así, que él preferiría la horca mil veces...No te pongas triste, a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere, es que tu destino soy yo...te tengo en mis manos...si tanto amas a tu adorado Link...harás lo que te pida...Ahora...escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir...

  
  


Shenelik me dió muchas indicaciones y me dijo lo que tenía que decirle a Link. Estaba bastante asustada...quería morir...pero no podía, la vida de Link está en mis manos...Me arreglé y memorizé todo lo que Shenelik me dijo. Bajamos a los calabozos y se puso detrás de la puerta para asegurarse de que hiciera todo bien. "Te dejo el frasco en tu tocador como recordatorio, ah! Y ten mucho cuidado con tocarlo o derramarlo...podría ocurrir una desgracia" Me quedé sorprendida con su espantosa maldad, sus palabras estaban llenas de odio...pero mas espantada estaba yo con la reacción que tendría Link con lo que voy a decirle...Me acerco a su celda y veo con infinito dolor en el corazón las condiciones en las que ha vivido Link todo este tiempo. En verdad que soy egoísta, solo pensaba en mi y solo en mi felicidad, sin tomar en cuenta los riesgos que ponía a Link, de haber sabido...Veo a Link sentado en una banca, recargado en la pared con la mirada perdida. El mira hacía acá y veo como se iluminanan sus hermosos ojos azules y sonrié cálidamente y me habló antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

  
  


-Zelda! Estas bien! Estaba tan preocupado por tí...no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de verte, sólo anhelaba verte para seguir soportando este infierno, Oh Zelda, eres mi rayito de Luz...te amo tanto...no dormía ni comía pensando en ti solamente, tu me mantenías vivo-No aguantaba más..."¿Crees que le importaría a Link si le pongo un poco de esto a su comida?...¿Crees que sea tan fuerte para resistirlo?" Tomé una actitud fría.

  
  


-Me da gusto que te encuentres bien...despues de todo, no merecías morir por una tontería

  
  


-¿Una tontería?

  
  


-Si verás Link, pasé una semana muy agradable al lado de mi familia...me hicieron entender muchas cosas que mi cabeza de adolescente no entendía...

  
  


-¿Como que...?

  
  


-Link, me dí cuenta que yo no estoy enamorada de tí, es mas nunca lo estuve, solo fue una de mis tantas fantasías, yo estoy enamorada de Shenelik, y si huí, fue por que buscaba una adventura...solo eso, Ademas mira esto -Le enseño todas las joyas que traía puestas-Todos estos diamantes y oro jamas podrás darmelos...No Link, no arriesgaré mi trono por una miseria que me ofrecerías tu, No dejaré de ser una reina para convertirme en la mujer de un campesino como tu...

  
  


-Me engañaste...

  
  


-¿Y que esperabas? ¿Que la bella y fina princesa se quedara contigo? Despierta!

  
  


-¿Porque? ¿Porque me mentiste?

  
  


-Me pareció graciosa la forma en que me rechazabas así que me juré a mi misma que te iba a doblegar, que te conquistaría a como diera lugar...¿tu sabes no? Vanidad femenina...-No pude creer lo que yo mismo dije...Link no vayas a creerme, eres lo que mas quiero en esta vida- Y como te atreviste a rechazarme te quedarás aquí hasta que Shenelik lo disponga, tal vez te dejemos asistir a nuestra boda.-Link tenía cara de incredulidad, no lloró que fue lo bueno para mí, "Eso es Link, no llores demuestrale a Shenelik que tu eres mas fuerte que él y que nadie" pensé yo...

  
  


-No...me niego a creerlo...como pudiste jugar así conmigo...-Golpea las rejas con sus puños cerrados- Zelda echaste a perder mi vida! No sabes cuanto te odio! Del amor al odio sólo hay un paso y te odio profundamente, maldigo la hora en que te conocí...y también te maldigo a ti... yo nunca le he deseado mal a nadie, pero las Diosas te castigaran...te odio...eres la mujer mas baja y ruín que he conocido...

  
  


-No me interesan tus sentimientos...-Me acerco a la reja e intento tocar su mano, hacerle una señal para que sepa que estoy actuando...pero solo soy escupida por él.

  
  


-Es lo menos que te mereces, mujer engreída y altiva, no mereces que te quiera nadie, ni yo ni Shenelik, pobre, que clase de calaña le fue a tocar...-Empezé a caminar como sonámbula a la puerta-Escuchame lo último que oíras de mi: Yo podré querer a otra mujer como te quise a ti, pero nadie te quedrá como te quise yo!!!!!

  
  


-Púdrete...-Fue lo último que pude articular antes de perder el control, el guardia cerró la puerta del calabozo y Shenelik estaba ahí viéndome satisfecho, con un sonrisa entre burlesca y maldosa. Me toma de los hombros y yo le pego con los puños cerrados.

  
  


-Sueltame imbécil...Sueltame!!!- Me liberó y corrí hacia mi recámara. Shenelik corrió detrás de mi.

  
  


-¿Que mas quieres de mí? Ya estarás contento ¿No?

  
  


-Jajajajaja...muy bien Zelda, muy bien...Ya tienes su desprecio...ahora sólo te quedo yo...-Se me acerca y acaricia mi rostro, me abraza y empieza a besar mi rostro y baja a mi cuello...

  
  


-Me repugnas...-Muevo mis brazos de tal forma que me libero de él

  
  


-Me imagino que con el sí...¿verdad mujer baratita?

  
  


-Cállate, que yo no he hecho nada de lo que deba arrepentirme...

  
  


-Eso lo veremos...mañana vendré a visitarte en la noche...-Me mira de una manera muy extraña- Y mas te vale que no te niegues...por que ya sabes quién pagará por ello...bueno mi damita hermosa, vendré a visitarte...ah! Y no te sientas confiada por que tienes a dos soldados allá afuera...ellos no estarán aquí mañana por la noche, asi que ni hablar...me retiro...-Me besa los labios, cosa que me parece mas repugnante que el veneno de Gohma y se retira.

  
  


Me siento en la cama y suspiro. No puedo creer lo que me esta sucediendo...Shenelik me amenaza y me chantajea con lo que mas amo, Link me desprecia y esta sufriendo, Miro al frasco del veneno...me pregunto si será mejor acabar con mi vida en este instante...


	24. Gracias Mel

* GRACIAS MEL *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No...no puedo...no puedo pensar en eso, yo no soy una cobarde. Paciencia Zelda...paciencia, algo tiene que ocurrir que te ayuden, las Diosas no te pueden dejar desamparada...Recordé cada centímetro de la cárcel, las rejas oxidadas, la obscuridad...lo único bonito y puro de ahí era el riachuelo que atravesaba todas las celdas. En eso, que llaman a la puerta...juro que si era Shenelik le arrojaría su veneno a la cara!!!

  
  


-Adelante-Mis ojos no creían lo que estaba viendo, era chispita de luz entre tantas tinieblas.

  
  


-ZELDAAAAA PRIMAAAAAA!!!!!!

  
  


-OH MELISSAAAAAAA 

  
  


-HOOLAAAAAAAAAA- Abrazé a mi prima querida. Era tanto tiempo de no verla, de no saber de ella...que me dió mucho gusto verla! Ella era muy bonita, tenía su pelo castaño obscuro y unos ojos brillantes de igual color, y en su voz encontraba la paz y la dulzura de una hermana. No pudímos evitar dos lágrimas de felicidad.

  
  


-Oh Mel, MEL!!! Que felicidad! Mira estoy llorando...

  
  


-Jajajajajajaja! ¿Cuantas veces te dije que no seas drámatica y llorona?-Me dice Mel jugando

  
  


-Si...pero tu tambien lo estas!-reproché yo

  
  


-No es cierto! Jajajajajaja...es una basurilla que traigo en el ojo, sin contar a que siempre he sido alérgica a ti!

  
  


-¿Que?

  
  


-Jajajajajaja! No es cierto!!!-Se suelta a reir mi prima

  
  


-Ah bueno...oye, ¿Como llegaste hasta acá? Mi padre no me permite visitas!

  
  


-Ay Zelda -Me guiña un ojo- A mi nadie se me resiste, ni siquiera mi tío...jajajajajaja

  
  


-SI!!!! y eso lo se por experiencia, me acuerdo de pequeñas que traviesas eramos y como nos castigaban nuestros padres!

  
  


-Si Zel, te acuerdas de aquella vez cuando tu padre tenía de invitados a unos diplomáticos de ....-En eso...se me ocurrió una idea y ella continúo con su relato- ...jajajajaja y que tuve que decirle a tu padre que estabas conmigo todo el tiempo!!! Jajajajajaja !!!

  
  


-Si lo recuerdo perfectamente...Ah que tiempos!!

  
  


-Si Zel, pero no me negarás que a ti algo te ocurre

  
  


-¿Se nota?

  
  


-SIII aunque ya estas grande, aún recuerdo esa mirada tuya cuando maquilas un plan en tu cabeza....jejejejeje...

  
  


-Ven Mel...necesito que me ayudes con otra de mis travesuras...pero primero deja y te cuento algo que tardará algo de tiempo...

  
  


-Es sobre Shenelik, ¿Verdad?

  
  


-Si, sobre Shenelik y otras cosas mas....- Empezé con mi largo relato. Mel cada vez que llegaba a algo importante ella abría los ojos como platos. Tenía miedo de su reacción y que no fuera a ayudarme. Terminé con mi relato...

  
  


-Tan caballeroso que se veía...es un canalla!!! Y pobre de Link....

  
  


-Mel, tienes que ayudarme sino Shenelik vendrá mañana por la noche...y...

  
  


-Hecho

  
  


-¿Que?

  
  


-Prima, yo te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda...ahora dime que hay que hacer....

  
  


-Mira Mel...tenemos que planear y cuidar bien de cada detalle...podemos arriesgar la vida de Link...

  
  


-Ay Link....ya quiero conocerlo! Si dices que es tan guapo...

  
  


-Jajajajajaja! Hey párale! Me voy a poner celosa....mira, mejor escucha...-Le expliqué detalle por detalle mi plan...Ella me escuchó atenta y repetimos todo lo que ibamos a hacer...

  
  


-Esta bien prima...ya entendí...

  
  


-Mel...ya sabes mañana por la noche...

  
  


-¿Mañana? ¿Y por que hoy no?

  
  


-Es que...¿De veras? ¿Por que hoy no?...HAGAMOSLO HOY!!!!

-SIIIII ZELDA!!!!!! HOY!!!-Ambas empezamos a reirnos...Despues procedímos con la parte uno del plan...Escondí varias alhajas y ropa en una funda de mi almohada y le presté un vestido ampón a Mel para poder esconderlo ahí...

  
  


-Ay Zel, este vestido esta muy caluroso...

  
  


-Aguante Mel...aguantate...

  
  


-Jajajajaja!! ¿Se nota?

  
  


-No para nada...ahora ya sabes...ve hacer la segunda parte del plan...

  
  


-Si...Oh Zel-Me dice con lágrimas en los ojos...-Te voy a extrañar tanto....

  
  


-Yo tambien...pero tendrás noticias de mi, te lo prometo...Gracias Mel, gracias...ni con la vida te lo pagaría...

  
  


-Ya sea por verte feliz prima...Ahora ZEL Y MEL AL ATAQUE!!!!!!-Ambas reímos, y ella salió de mi recámara, claro, sin antes hacerle ojitos a los soldados de afuera para que no notaran nada "raro" en su vestido...era la ventaja de tener ojos bonitos como Mel...ahora con lo que a mi respecta...esperar...esperar a que la noche llegue...

  
  


Así transcurrieron las horas y empezaba a obscurecer. De pronto llegó la hora que acordamosy no había seña de Mel. Oh Diosas! ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿La habrán descubierto? Que angustía!!! Pero yo ya no puedo esperar más...tendré que hacer un plan rapido...antes de que de a deveras no haya salida....

  
  


  
  
  
  



	25. Venganza

  
  
  
  


* VENGANZA*

  
  
  
  


Se suponía que Mel iba a ir a los establos y prerparar a Epona para que Link y yo escaparamos. Despues ella iba a incendiar la sala principal del castillo para llamar la atención de todos, especialmente la de Shenelik que siempre se las quería dar de héroe. Despues yo iba a bajar a los calabozos liberar a Link y escapar en Epona...Pero ya había pasado la hora en que habíamos quedado!!!! Y mi angustía crecía! No debí confiarme demasiado!!! Ahora...¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? Ay....por las Diosas....Di muchas vueltas por el cuarto...y nada de alboroto que escuchaba allá afuera...

  
  


Miré por afuera de la ventana. Abajo de mi estaba el riachuelo...y da para la cárcel!!!! Magnífico! Vuelvo a ver el riachuelo...no era muy profundo y yo en la parte mas alta del castillo...si me arrojo y el clavado es malo y ruidoso...en primer lugar los soldados de afuera me verán o me romperé el cuello...a menos que....Suspiro, es un plan desesperado...pero tengo que arriesgarme. Vuelvo a ver hacía abajo...si la barranca cuando salvé a Link era mas alta....que no me aviente ahorita....

  
  


Fui a mi tocador y tome la lámpara de aceite. Abro la puerta y los soldados estaban ahí en mi puerta y me miran extrañados...Es ahora o nunca...

  
  


-Princesa, ¿Que se le ofrece? Es muy tarde ya...y tenemos órdenes de que usted no salga a ningún lado...

  
  


-Miren muchachos...tirénse al suelo y finjan que estan golpeados!!! INMEDIATAMENTE!!!

  
  


-Pero Princesa -Dice uno medio nervioso- No podemos hacer eso...si el Príncipe de Anucah se entera que hicimos eso...nos mandará a la guillotina...

  
  


-Pero el no tiene por que enterarse!!!-Dije yo desesperada

  
  


-Lo siento Princesa...pero órdenes son órdenes...-Me dí la media vuelta estaba a punto de meterme a mi cuarto cuando algo maquiabélico se me ocurrió...tomé una posición de niña indefensa y puse cara de angustía...los soldados me miran sorprendidos y yo hablo con el tono mas dramático posible...

  
  


-Papi!! Fue horrible!! Esos dos soldados que pusiste para que me cuidaran...snifff...snifff...ay papi! Fue horrible!! Se metieron a mi cuarto en la noche y...y...-Los miro sonriendo-¿Quieren que le diga eso a mi papá? O peor...Al Príncipe! Ustedes dirán... es su palabra contra la mía...AL SUELO HE DICHO!!!-Ellos me miran incrédulos y se dan la media vuelta, pero antes de que se arrojen al suelo, les pegué muy duro con la lámpara haciéndolos caer inconscientes al suelo.

  
  


-Lo siento muchachos, pero es para que no se metan en problemas...-Enciendo la lámpara al máximo y la arrojo por las escaleras hacia abajo. La lámpara se quebra y al estar en contacto con el piso de madera de abajo se enciende inmediatamente. Despues veo a Mel correr de un lado al otro gritando "AUXILIO FUEGO FUEGO" Bien Mel...Me espero un rato y veo que gente se acumula ahí...por eso ya no puedo bajar por aquí así que me dirijo a la ventana y me paro en ella. Tomo un rápido aliento y me aviento hacia abajo...

  
  


En cuestion de segundos ya estaba tocando el agua helada del riachuelo. Tenía mucha suerte...tal vez las diosas estaban de mi parte hoy...si ellas no permitirían que se cometa una injusticia al casar me con Shenelik. Sigo nadando en el riachuelo hasta llegar a unas barras de fierro, que llevan a la cárcel. Miro a las barras y me doy cuenta que estan especialmente diseñeadas para que ningún hombre robusto entre...pero no para que una mujer esbelta como yo entre...Tomo aire y me dirigo a las barras. Logro meter mi cabeza y la mitad de mi cuerpo pero me doy cuenta con horror que mis caderas se atoraron. Solo fue momentáneamente y pude seguir nadando como si nada.

  
  


Llegué a donde estaban las cárceles y saque mi cabeza un poco para respirar, con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Me recargué en la pared de ladrillos por donde pasaba el riachuelo. La pared estaba mas alta que la corriente de agua asi que me pude esconder perfectamente, medio cuerpo sumergido en el agua y la otra mitad recargada en la pared. Me agarré de la pared y me asomé para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie. Solo había un reo aparte de Link y el estaba dormido. Link, mi ángel estaba acostado en su catre con la mirada perdida hacía el techo. Me acerco a las rejas y le hablo sursurrando para no despertar al otro reo...

  
  


-Link...Link!!! Aca! Voltea!1Shhhht...Link!

  
  


-¿Eh?-Se levanta de su catre-¿Ze-Zelda? ¿Que haces aquí? Y toda mojada...-Se acerca a las rejas a donde yo estoy- Pero creí que...-Meto mi mano por las rejas y acarició su mejía

  
  


-Shhhhh, Tonto...¿Como crees? Shenelik me obligó a decirte todo eso tan horrible...sino te iba a envenenar...

  
  


-Canalla! Oh Zelda...fuí un estúpido! Nunca debí haber dudado de tí...pero tu mirada se veía tan fría...

  
  


-Era eso o tu vida...mira corazón, no hay tiempo que perder, Epona esta afuera esperándonos...ahora si que nos fugaremos...

  
  


-Zelda...te amo...

  
  


-Yo también-Nos besamos por las rejas- Ahora...ya había pensado en estos candados así que ...-Me quito los prendedores de la cabeza y los meto a la cerradura del candado- A ver si se pude....-Comienzo a moverle-

  
  


-Ay Zelda...eres tan inteligente...

  
  


-Link no se pude...-Se escucha un crack-Oh no...Link...el prendedor se me quebró adentro!!!! ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

  
  


-Mira Zelda...toma áquel ladrillo suelto y dale duro al candado, esta ta viejo que estoy segura que si se rompe...

  
  


-Ya vas...-Fuí por el ladrillo- Esta va por ti Link...-Le doy fuerte al candado pero éste no se abre, y sólo despierta al reo que está al lado de Link, para mi horror me doy cuenta de que es nada mas y nada menos que Ingo!!!!

  
  


-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí!!!! A la Princesa que me mandó a encerrar y a este infeliz que me quitó el rancho...perfecto para mi venganza!!! GUARDIAS!!! GUARDIAS!!!!!! PRONTO QUE SE ESCAPAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUARDIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!GUARDIAS!!!!!!!!

  
  


-Maldición...Ingo....Zelda métete al río otra vez...escóndete...-Sinpensarlo dos veces me metí al agua con ladrillo en mano. Me recargo en la pared, y oigo cuando entra un soldado.

  
  


-¿Que quieres esta vez Ingo? Desde que llegaste puro problema contigo, dije que ya no iba a volver a venir...deberías comportarte como tu vecino y...

  
  


-Guardia...resulta que mi "vecino" como lo llamas tú, está intentando escapar...

  
  


-Tonterías Ingo, yo veo al reo #29 dormido, dime...¿Has tomado otra vez? ¿Que el hermano tuyo te trajo licor otra vez?

  
  


-No es verdad! Asomate al río para que veas que no te miento....

  
  


-Jajajajaja! Me asomaré para que veas que no hay nadie...-El guardia se agacha y yo no pierdo un segundo, lo tomo del cuello y lo meto al agua, el soldado un poco confundido, solo siente el ladrillazo que le doy en la cabeza...despues deja de moverse...

  
  


-Por las diosas!!! Que no esté muerto por favor....que no esté muerto!!-Le tomo el pulso y para mi gran alivio, solo esta inconsciente, lo subo a la pared y lo dejo ahí. Ingo no deja de gritar. 

  
  


-GUARDIASSSS!!!!! GUARDIAS...PRONTO....SE ESCAPAN...SE ESCAPAN....GUARDIAS!!!!!!- Se oyen pasos bajando apresuradamente las escaleras, no de un soldados sino de varios...

  
  


-Zelda dame el ladrillo a ver si yo puedo...-Le doy el ladrillo a Link y éste de dos golpes quebra el candado y logra salir...Pero los soldados ya habían llegado. Link y yo nos arojamos al río y un soldado también...me toma de las piernas y no puedo nadar, despues otro se avienta y le ayuda a su compañero.

  
  


-ZELDA!!!-Link se regresa y golpea a ambos soldados que me retenían, pero despues llegaron más y poco a poco Link se iba cansando y a mi no me soltaban.

  
  


-LINK!!! VETE!!! SALVATE A TI MISMO!!!!!!!

  
  


-NOOOOO YO NO ME VOY DE AQUI SIN TI!!!!

  
  


-LINK VETE!!!! PORFAVOR!!! SI TE QUEDAS TE MATARAN!!!!! A MI NO PUEDEN HACERME NADA...SOY LA PRINCESA PERO A TI TE MATAN...

  
  


-PERO ZELDA...

  
  


-LINK SI EN VERDAD ME AMAS....VETEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! SIGUE LAS REJAS Y AFUERA ESTA EPONA!!!.- Los soldados que escuchan eso, le avisan a otro y corren afuera para tratar de impedir que Link escape...

  
  


-TE AMO ZELDA...NO OLVIDARE LO QUE HAS HECHO POR MI...TOMA- Golpea a un soldado y pone algo en mi mano para luego nadar a las rejas. Los soldados me sacan del ríoy me encuentro con la cara de satisfacción de Ingo. Despues los soldados me llevan al castillo donde me encuentro a un Shenelik alivianado y a mi padre igual.

  
  


-Pero que escándalo...gracias Shenelik por ayudar a salvar mi castillo de las llamas

  
  


-Fue un placer su majestad...

  
  


-SUELTENME!!! LES DIGO QUE ME SUELTEN....!!!!!-Mi padre mi mira con los ojos hecho platos y Shenelik aún mas...

  
  


-¿Que esta pasando aqui? SUELTEN A MI HIJA INMEDIATAMENTE!!!!!-Dijo mi padre furioso- Zelda! ¿por que estás mojada?

  
  


-¿Que pasó aquí???-Preguntó Shenelik

  
  


-Encontramos a la Princesa en los calabozos...tratando de huir junto con el reo #29...

  
  


-¿COMO?-Dijo mi padre

  
  


-Su alteza...alcanzamos a detener a la Princesa, pero el reo #29 se escapó...

  
  


-No entiendo nada!!

  
  


-Rey yo le explicaré todo...QUE NO DEJEN QUE ESE INFELIZ SALGA DE ESTAS TIERRAS VIVO!!! ENCUENTRENLO Y MATENLO!!!!

  
  


-Si Príncipe....

  
  


-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Grité yo- NOOOO SE ATREVAN!!!!!!!

  
  


-Guardias lleven a mi hija a su recámara y asegunrense que no salga de ahí, RAPIDO!! Y tu Shenelik, explícame todo...

  
  


-NOOOOOOOOOO PADRE NOOOOO SHENLIK ES MALO, NO LE HAGAS CASO NOOOOO-Fue inútil mis gritos...me llevaron a encerrar a mi recámara y me encerraron bien. Tambien le pusieron candados a mi ventana. Ahora si no había forma de salir de aquí. Lloré por mi desdicha y le pedí a las Diosas que guíaran a Link salvo fuera de estas tierras...miré lo que Link puso en mi mano y era mi anillo...el que él me regaló y yo había perdido....


	26. Día de la Boda

Mayaya: ^o^ Gracias a todas aquellas Lindas personas que me han dejado su lindo review y me han alegrado la existencia. Tambien le doy las gracias a los que leen y no dejan review. ^.^ GRACIAS!Ya saben, si alguien quiere contactarme mi email es mayaya21@hotmail.com y siempre estoy en el messenger de msn para cuando quieran.Yo gustosa de hablar con todos ustedes!!! Ah y a continuacion veran una parte donde se recita algo en lenguaje hyruliano. No es cierto solo son palabras que saque de un juego de mi hermano, son unos marcianos que hablan garabatos -_- y ahi escribí lo que le entendí.*Sarcasticamente* Hablenme de la honestidad y la imaginacion....-_-....

  
  
  
  


* DIA DE LA BODA *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Link escapó...y no sabia nada de él. En estos tres días no he tenido ni una sola visita de nadie. Me han cambiado la puerta por una que le ponen a los reos, que solo tiene una ventanita. Es por ahí donde me pasan mi comida y ropa limpia. Practicamente me tratan como una prisionera rica...En eso, se abre la puerta y entra el ser mas detestable de este universo.

  
  


-Hola Princesita! ¿Como has estado...ultimamente?

  
  


-¿Que quieres?

  
  


-Ni si ya estas a la defensiva....

  
  


-¿Atraparon a Link?-Pregunté agustiada...

  
  


-No...pero mis hombres andan tras su pista y tarde o temprano...daremos con él...

  
  


-Jajajajajajajajaja! Que tonto eres Shenelik! Tu nunca atraparas a Link! El es mas astuto de lo que te imaginas!

  
  


-No te rías princesita...no te rías...Te recuerdo que yo conozco a Link desde mas tiempo atrás que tu...Se como piensa, actúa y ataca, aunque yo fui siempre mas mejor que él. Para demostrarte que lo que te digo es cierto...podría mencionarte algunos lugares que Link pudo haberse escondido, lugares que tu no conoces ni nadie mas que el y yo. Sospecho que esta en Termina por que ahí lo consideran un héroe y ya mande a mis tropas. Si el rey de Termina se atreve a amparar a Link, tu padre lo considerará su enemigo y declarará la guerra a Termina...eso no es lo peor...

  
  


-...........- Me quedo callada esperando su respuesta...

  
  


- Lo peor es que Termina no tiene tan buenos soldados como Hyrule...y si no accedes casarte conmigo...habrá una masacre en Termina tanto como en Hyrule...Ja! Y eso sin contar las tropas de Anucah...-No puede ser! Shenelik es un...un...demonio...está demente! Sé que cumpliría lo que me dice sino accedo a casarme con el. No debo mostrarme angustiada. Ya se! Le seguiré su juego y ya veré que hago despues....sirve que le doy tiempo a Link...

  
  


-Me tienes en tus manos Shenelik...¿Cuando es la boda?

  
  


-Mañana mismo a mediodía...

  
  


-¿M-MAÑANA? Pero Shenelik! Me tomas por sorpresa! Es imposible que tengamos todo listo para mañana....

  
  


-Por eso no te preocupes...¿Adivina que me la pasé haciendo estos tres días?-Dijo sarcásticamente-Así que mañana temprano tendrás a varias sirvientas que te ayudaran con el vestido, peinado, maquillaje y todo lo que haga falta. La ceremonia será en el Templo del Tiempo y la celebración en el Jardín Real. Terminando la celebración , partiremos a Anucah...donde viviremos hasta que des a luz a nuestro primogénito...que será el futuro soberano de Anucah y Hyrule...Como ves Zelda, tu vida ya está decidida y tu destino es que estes a mi lado...para siempre...

  
  


-Que asi sea pues...

  
  


-Jajajajaja! La cara que pondrá Link al saber que ya te casaste...

  
  


-Ahora dejame sola! Que tengo mucho que pensar...

  
  


-Desde ahorita te digo, mas vale que no intentes nada para escaparte, recuerda la palabra "masacre"...

  
  


-VETE!!!!!!!!!

  
  


-Jajajajajaja!-Se sale, cierra la puerta y se oyen las llaves de mi encierro. No puedo creer que esto me estaba pasando. Pobre de Link, ahorita ha de estar huyendo, tratando de estabilizarse...de sobrevivir...sin imaginarse que mañana me perderá para siempre...Me quedo dormida en mi cama y sueño con mi ángel nuevamente...

  
  


Ya casi era mediodía. Entre Impa y varias jovenes me estaba arreglando. Mi madre tambien se encontraba ahí, supervisando cada detalle.

  
  


-Oh Zelda cariño!-Al borde de lágrimas se acerca a la ventana y la abre. Mira al horizonte y respira soñolenta-Siempre soñé con este día! Que mi niña se casara...

  
  


-Mas bien que se cumpla tu ambición...-Dije entredientes

  
  


-¿Como?

  
  


-Dije que...

  
  


-Bueno no importa...Hija ya estas lista! Mírate al espejo y admira lo bella que estas!- Me miro al espejo, que diferente sería si Link estuviera a mi lado...Mi vestido blanco tan amplio...y bonito...quien diría que algo tan bello como casarse me trajera tanta infelicidad. Mi madre me colocaba varias joyas.

  
  


-Zelda...esta tiara que te estoy poniendo...ha estado en la familia desde siempre...es una ley, que cuando nace la futura reina de hyrule, debe tener esta tiara. Es símbolo de tu realeza y recuerdo de tu herencia noble...recuerdo el día que yo me la puse...

  
  


-Es bonita...-Dije vacíamente

  
  


-Ahora solo falta el collar y el brazalete de la Trifuerza y ya estaras lis...-Shenelik entra al cuarto

  
  


-Vine a ver que todo estubiera bi...-Me mira-...en....Zelda....eres...estas bellísima! Mas bella que las Diosas de la Trifuerza....-Yo desvío la mirada. Impa se atraviesa tapándole la vista a Shenelik.

  
  


-Príncipe! Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda...y...

  
  


-Tonterías Impa! Yo no creo en esas superticiones tontas!

  
  


-Si Impa, ¿de donde sacas eso?-Dijo mi madre

  
  


-..............-Impa no contesta. Shenelik me toma en sus brazos y me repega a él, claro con cuidado de no estropear mi arreglo. De posita un beso en mis labios.

  
  


-Zelda....nos vemos allá...en el Templo del Tiempo

  
  


-Si...nos vemos...-Shenelik sale del cuarto

  
  


-Que romántico!-Dijo mi madre

  
  


-Te comportas como si no supieras nada!-Dije yo un poco enfurecida

  
  


-¿Que no se que?

  
  


-Que estoy enamorada de otro

  
  


-CALLATE!!!! No me lo menciones Zelda...no hoy....no mañana ....NUNCA!

  
  


-Pues me oiras madre! Siempre he de querer a Link pese a quien le pese! Aunque me case con Shenelik...Aunque se me arranque la vida...

  
  


-Zelda, es solo un capricho...y ya deja ponerte el brazalete-Me lo pone-Lista! Ya estas! Ya podemos bajar...

  
  


-Un momento...-Era mi padre que iba entrando con tres Sabios, guardianes de la Trifuerza y de el Templo del Tiempo- Dejenme a solas con mi hija. Le entregaré su primera magia...

  
  


Todos salen de la habitación quedando yo sola con mi padre y los tres sabios. Cada sabio trae una pequeña caja dorada, adornada con la seña de mis antepasados. Lo sabios se acomodan de rodillas, en una posicion imitando a la Trifuerza. Mi padre se pone en el medio y me llama hacia el. Camino despacio, al acercarme, mi padre pone sus manos en mi cabeza y cierra los ojos. Los sabios empiezan a recitar algo en el lenguaje hyruliano.

  
  


"Sacz calah dász...

Batto tho ridasz...

Batto tho ridasz...

Ya makk caxulz...

Cas na la dakk

  
  


Hen taro adum...

Yolrauj...batto siel... Zelda...."

  
  


-Hija, acabamos de invocar a las Diosas y le hemos pedido que te den el poder que mejor te convenga...ahora...ve a la caja que mas te llame la atención. Hay tres opciones...el poder....el coraje y la sabiduría...que te toque el que mas necesites...

  
  


"Ojala y me toque la del poder para poder huir..." Pensé yo...Oh Diosas por favor! Denme el poder...quiero ese. Crece la tensión en el ambiente. Me enfrento a la mirada de mi padre y de los tres sabios. Camino hacia la última caja...pongo mi mano ella

  
  


-Esta...quiero esta...

  
  


-Bien...ábranla- El sabio abre la caja y veo una pequeña bola de enegía verde. Mi padre toma la bola y la pone en mis manos. Enseguida la energía de esa bola me cubre por completo haciendo que mi vestido se torne verde. Despues mi cuerpo absorbe esa energía. Yo no siento ninguna diferencia alguna...

  
  


-No notarás ninguna diferencia en tí hija, por que te ha tocado la magia del coraje...Ese poder es muy bueno or que te da ánimo para governar y ser fuerte en tus decisiones...Felicidades Hija...

  
  


Mi padre sale de mi habitación junto con los sabios. Bah! Para magia que me tocó...ahora si que no tengo ninguna salvación. Impa entra a mi recámara y me pregunta que magia me ha tocado y yo le digo. Impa sonríe y me dice que es el mejor...el que yo mas necesitaba...era verdad, necesitaba valor y coraje para casarme con Shenelik...para soportar vivir junto con él y sobre todo...soportar ser su mujer...Impa tenía razón.

-Zelda...el carruaje está abajo, ya esperándote...

  
  


-Sí Impa ya voy...sólo me falta ponerme una cosa mas...el anillo que Link me regaló. Así sentiré que está conmigo...-Me pongo el anillo. Al hacerlo, me da una terrible depresión y no puedo retener mas las lágrimas-Impa no se si podré vivir sin Link...voy a morirme!-Impa sonríe ampliamente, como si estuviera contenta de que me voy a casar. No puedo creer que Impa se ría de mi desgracia! No es posible!. La confronto de inmediato.

  
  


-Impa! ¿Por que te ríes de mi desgracia? Contesta!

  
  


-Mi niña tu edstino se acerca...mira a la ventana!

  
  


Enseguida me asomo a la ventana. No veo nada mas que el carruaje que me llevará a mi boda.

  
  


-Ay Impa! Solo veo el carruaje!

  
  


-No Zelda! Mira mas allá! Mas lejos! Al horizonte...

  
  


-¿Dónde?

  
  


-Allá!!!!-Impa apunta con el dedo.

  
  


-AHHHHHHHHH!!!

  
  


Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que estan viendo! Un enorme ejercito venía hacia aca. No eran soldados de mi padre...no...no...Era el ejercito completito de Termina! Y no nada mas eso...Tambien venían los Goron y Zoras de Termina...armados y todo...Y al enfrente de todos...dirigiéndolos...estaba la briosa de Epona y ...y...LINK!!!!! No puedo creerlo! Ha venido por mi!!! Y trae refuerzos!!!

  
  


-IMPA IMPA!!! ES LINK ES LINK!!! No...puedo...sniff...sniff...Creerlo pense que todo ya estaba perdido...

  
  


-Zelda ese muchacho en verdad te ama por que no le importó la amistad que tenía con Shenelik y le importa poco perder la vida si no es por ti....-Me arrimo a la ventana y Link ya esta afuera del castillo. Los soldados siguen y siguen llegando...Despues Link me ve en la ventana, me sonríe...saca su arco y lanza un flecha a mi dirección. La flecha llega y se clava en la madera de la ventana. Tomo la flecha y me doy cuenta de que tiene un pedazo de papel atada a ella. Abro el papel y me encuentro con un mensaje escrito por Link...un mesaje que dice así...

  
  


"Es algo que crece mientras el tiempo pasa...

un verdadero amor...

un sentimiento en el corazón...

que sigue creciendo sobre el tiempo...

La pasión que florecerá en un amor eterno...

que nos guiará por el camino de la felicidad...

  
  


Y a eso he venido Zelda...A reclamar nuestra felicidad. El tiempo pasa y es siempre cruel pero nadie puede cambiarlo. Lo único que no cambia es mi amor por tí. No te preocupes Zelda. Yo te juro en nombre de las Diosas que hoy vamos a salir tu y yo de aquí, que seremos libres para amarnos uno al otro. Te doy mi palabra, y si es necesario...mi vida también...Link"

  
  


Aprisiono la nota en mi pecho. Yo tambien te juro Link...que seremos felices...


	27. Master Sword

* MASTER SWORD *

  
  
  
  


Bajo corriendo las escaleras, sin importar si el inmaculado vestido se ensuciara. Despues me asomé por uno de los tantos balcones del castillo. Había bajado para ver a Link de mas cerca y saber que va a pasar. Yo lo menos que quisiera es una guerra entre Hyrule y la fuerza de Termina. Estaba pensando eso cuando de pronto, mi padre pareció en el balcón en el que yo estaba. Mi padre comenzó a gritarle furioso a Link.

  
  


-Ya veo...con que has venido a armar una guerra...¿verdad?

  
  


-No su alteza, yo no he venido a pertubarlo...yo tampoco quiero una guerra...He venido por la mujer que amo...he venido por Zelda...

  
  


-Imbécil....¿Crees que te la llevarás? Eres un pobre diablo...¿Como se te ocurrió poner los ojos tan altos? Mirate! Eres de lo peor! ¿Como crees que voy a entregarte a mi mas preciado tesoro? ¿Como crees que la futura Reina de hyrule va a caer en un cuchitril que es lo maximo que puedes darle...??

  
  


-LINK!!!! Te amo! No le hagas caso a mi padre! Yo seré lo que puedas darme y con tenerte a mi lado...me basta para ser feliz!

  
  


-Mira basura...-dijo mi padre- Vete...mas vale que te vayas por las buenas....-Aparece Shenelik al lado de mi padre

  
  


-O por las malas....-dijo Shenelik. Despues un soldado de alto rango viene a hablar con mi padre.

  
  


-Mi Rey, es imposible vencerlos. Verá, mas soldados siguen y siguen llegando...Hemos registrado que no solo son de Termina, sino de todos los aliados de Termina. Además, le recuerdo que no contamos con toda nuestra gente ya que usted los mando al sureste de Hyrule. No llegarían a tiempo...y seremos derrotados por el ejercito de...

  
  


-Calla!!! Hyrule nunca ha sido derrotado! Y nunca lo será! Recuerda que tenemos la Trifuerza...y eso nos hace invensibles!!!! Ahora...Traiganme la Ocarina del Tiempo...ahorita mismo invocaré a la Trifuerza y les enseñare a estos ineptos a no meterse con Hyrule...

  
  


-Que pena padre que no vas a poder hacer eso....

  
  


-¿Por que no?

  
  


-Por que la Ocarina del Tiempo está en manos de Link...yo se la regalé...asi que si alguien ha de invocar la Trifuerza...va a ser él....

  
  


-ZELDA!!!!! ¿COMO PUDISTE???????? BIEN SABES QUE LA TRIFUERZA ES EL RESPALDO DE HYRULE Y TU VAS Y LE REGALAS LA OCARINA A ¿¿¿CUALQUIER IMBECIL?????- Mi padre alza su mano y atraviesa mi rostro con una bofetada. yo caigo al suelo de espaldas y con una mano cubro mi boca. Despues sangre me empieza a salir. Mi padre siempre fue un hombre fuerte y me lo acababa de demostrar.

  
  


-Oiga Rey!! En mi presencia usted no va a tocar a Zelda!!!!!!-Grito Link desde abajo.

  
  


-Link no te preocupes estoy bien!!!

  
  


-Estamos perdidos. Guardias...con todo el dolor de mi corazón...lleven a mi hija al calabozo. Ella ha traicionado a Hyrule, y por muy mi hija que sea...es una delincuente....LLEVENSELA!!!- Mi padre derrama varias lágrimas y me da la espalda. Dos guardias estan a punto de agarrarme, sin darle tiempo a ellos que reaccionara...corrí y los empuje al suelo. Ellos caes estrepitosamente y yo seguí corriedo hacia abajo. Aún así pude escuchar los gritos de Shenelik para Link.

  
  


-Oye Link! Esto es entre tu y yo. Ambos nos estamos peleando por el amor de la misma mujer. Si en verdad la amas...diles a tus hombres que se retiren. Tu has venido a buscarme a mi y yo tambien quiero desquitarme contigo...por traicionar mi amistad...por robarme lo que era mío!

  
  


-Te equivocas Shenelik. Yo no te traicioné ni te robé nada. Zelda nunca fue tuya...y nunca te amó. Yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella, y sin en verdad tu la amaras como dices...la dejarías libre para que sea feliz a mi lado.

  
  


-ESO NUNCA ME OYES!!!! NUNCA!!!!!!!! PRIMERO MUERTO!!!!!!!

  
  


-Baja pues y arreglemos nuestro asunto...

  
  


-Una cosa si te digo Link...uno de nosotros va a salir muerto...Por que en este mundo ya no hay lugar para los dos. Y solo sabiendo que uno de nosotros esta muerto podremos vivr tranquilos...

  
  


-Entonces...acepto el reto de muerte...Gana el que queda vivo...pierde el que muera....

  
  


-Hecho...

  
  


-Hecho...

  
  


Me angustia demasiado pensar que Shenelik y Link se han declarado esa guerra de muerte. Uno de ellos va a morir...Yo no quisiera que ninguno muriera...pero prefiero que Link sea el ganador. Miro hacía atrás y me doy cuenta de que varios soldados me estan siguiendo. No debo permitir que me atrapen así que me meto a la primera recamara que encuentro. Es la de mi padre. Cierro la puerta con seguro para que los soldados no me agarren. Esoy asustada, yo no quiero ir a la cárcel en calidad de presa! Yo no quiero que Link pelee si no estoy ahí. Se que Shenelik se trae algo en manos. No por nada retó a Link asi de la nada....

  
  


Los soldados empiezan a golpear la puerta. La puerta cada vez que la golpean se va aflojando. Muy desesperada busco algo en la recamara de mi padre para poder defenderme de los soldados. Despues algo brillante en la cama de mi padre me llama la atención. Camino a ella. Veo que es una espada...con una funda de oro y la trifuerza brillando. Tomo la espada y de ella cae un sobre. Abro el sobre y la leo. Es una dedicatoria....Es la Espada Maestra!!!! Mejor conocida como la legendaria Master Sword... ¿Pero que hace en el cuarto de mi padre? Si el no tiene la Ocarina...¿Como edmonios la sacó de ahi?

  
  


"Para Shenelik el Principe de Anucah...

Hace varios años...hubo una terrible guerra en Hyrule

Unos invasores se querian apoderar del Reino y obtener la Trifuerza...

Y yo los derroté...con esta espada que hoy por ser día de tu boda

la pongo en tus manos, como símbolo de tu poder

y para que vensas a tus enemigos...

  
  


Siempre quise regalarte algo original

Y en la noche de tu compromiso con Zelda

Saqué esta espada del Templo

que hoy es tuya...para siempre....El Rey..."

  
  


De pronto escuché que algo de metal cayó al suelo. Giro la cabeza y me doy cuenta que es el seguro de la puerta que ha caído al piso. Mi padre sacó la espada antes de que yo me robará la ocarina. Eso es contra la Ley, pero ya no importa por que esta espada me puede ayudar. Rompo la carta para que no haya evidencias que mi padre se la regaló a ese demonio. Dicen que esta espada contiene poderes misteriosos...que estoy a punto de descubrir. La puerta ha caído y seis soldados se dirigen hacía mi...

  
  


-Ahí está! Agarrenla!!! -Sin pensarlo dos veces, desenfundo a la espada. Me sorprende ver lo ligera que es pero mas me sorprende lo que siento al tenerla entre mis manos. De nuevo veo esa luz verde que invade todo mi ser, pero esta vez termina en la punta de la espada. La Trifuerza relampaguea varias veces...Es verdad! Ahora que lo recuerdo! La Espada Maestra no admite que cualquier persona la tome! Dice la leyenda que nadie de corazón maligno puede tomar esta espada por que lo quemará! Sin emabrgo la espada no me ha hecho nada a mi...Los soldados se detienen momentaneamente, pero un tiempo despues, el soldado que los guía gira una órden.

  
  


-Saquen sus armas! Ahorita la Princesa es muy peligrosa!-Ellos sacan su espada. Despues, me da una rabia que solo pienso en atacarlos. Mi espada choca con la espada del soldado que los guía. Su espada se quebra en mil pedazos. El me mira asustado.

  
  


-A un lado! Si no quieres sentir la furia de la Master Sword!

  
  


-¿Que-que? Esa es la...gulp...legendaria es-espada?

  
  


-Así es! A un lado he dicho!!!-Los soldados guardan sus espadas y se quitan de mi camino. Yo bajo corriendo con la espada en mis manos. Varios soldados tratan de detenerme y sucede lo mismo al chocar sus espadas con la mía, y no les queda de otra mas que abrirme paso. Salgo del castillo y hablo con un soldado de Link.


	28. El Jardín Real

* EL JARDIN REAL *

  
  
  
  


-¿Donde esta Link? ¿Donde se fueron?

  
  


-Se fueron al Jardín Real a pelear. No vaya Princesa, puede distraer a link y eso sería fatal! 

  
  


-No tengo que ir a entregarle esto! ¿Se fueron a caballo?

  
  


-Si

  
  


-Bien. Si voy en cabello puede que llegue a tiempo, antes de que comienze la batalla...Necesito a un caballo veloz...

  
  


-Tome el mío princesa, es bastante veloz...

  
  


-Gracias- Me monto en el corcel café claro.

  
  


Empiezo a galopear lo mas rápido posible. Para llegar al jardín real se necesita caminar para cruzar un puente angosto. Pero yo me se un atajo a caballo. Un de las tantas travesuras de Mel y yo...Llego al bosque donde está el atajo para llegar al Jardín. El Jardín es un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Esta en en el medio del bosque y completamente rodeada de agua, asi como una pequeña isla. El agua es como un torbellino, bonita pero peligrosa. Si caes ahí no puedes volver a salir, pero el jardín valía la pena el arriesgue por que era un paraíso en Tierra. Se dice que ahí fue donde las Diosas partieron para el cielo y dejaron ese hermoso lugar como recuerdo de que ahí estuvieron por ultima vez. Mi padre mandó a construir un puente provisional ahí para el día de mi boda. Me fuí por el atajo y cuando llegué al puente me bajé del caballo y me encontre al pie del puente a Epona y el caballo rojo de Shenelik. Link y Shenelik acababan de cruzar y no me vieron. Aunque estaba a una distancia respetable, podía escuchar lo que decían gracias al eco del bosque.

  
  


-Para que nadie nos siga...-Shenelik saca su espada y de un solo tajo, corta el puente mientras que Link observa como el torbellino se traga el puente. Maldición...y ahora...¿Como llegaré para allá?

  
  


-Estoy listo Shenelik...

  
  


-Pero antes...observa el lugar....¿muy bonito verdad?

  
  


-Si...es lo mas bello que he visto...

  
  


-Mira los adornos...-Shenelik camina por las mesas y acaricia las flores blancas, que los sirvientes con tanto esmero habían arreglado. Shenelik tiene la defensa baja pero Link no se aprovecha de eso. Al contrario, sigue a Shenelik con su mirada en caso de que este lo quiera tomar por sorpresa- Link, yo personalmente supervisé todos estos detalles...mi boda con Zelda era lo que mas ansiaba en esta vida....-toma una rosa blanca-...espere por siete años para hacerla mía...y apareces tu en nuestras vidas y lo arruinas todo-Aprieta la rosa hasta hacerla pedazos- No solo te atravesaste en nuestro camino, sino que también me robaste su amor...y te odio por eso....te odio y vas a pagar muy caro tu osadía...

  
  


Shenelik empieza a arrojar algunas de las mesas y adornos al torbellino hasta que el jardín medio despejado. Shenelik se veía furioso y con unas ansias locas de matar...y yo aca estancada sin poder hacer nada...Link desenvaina su espada y Shenelik hace lo mismo.

  
  


-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!

  
  


-¿De que te da risa Shenelik?

  
  


-Ay Link...TU me das risa...¿Por que diablos aceptaste el reto? Siempre he sido mejor que tu con la espada...

  
  


-Eso ya lo se...pero puedes darte una sorpresa....

  
  


-No...el que va a sorprenderse serás tú....

  
  


Empezaron a pelear. Escuchaba el sonido del metal y mi corazon se estremecía al ver que el metal de Shenelik se acercaba a Link. Pero confió que Link va a ganar esta batalla...Será mejor que no sepan que estoy aquí por que como dijo el soldado...si distraigo a Link...podría ser fatal...El choque de los metales siguen...pero despues...sucedió algo inesperado...la espada de Link se quebró! Se quebró ante el asombro de Link y satisfacción de Shenelik...

  
  


-Te lo dije estúpido...que el que se iba a sorprender eras tú...yo ya sabía que tu espada se rompería ya que mi espada está hecha con el mismo material de la Master Sword...por lo tanto te traje aquí, para que nadie pueda salvarte...morirás...morirás y Zelda será mía...mía...

  
  


-Ya me imaginaba que tú no podías jugar limpio...

  
  


-Ahhhh te recuerdo que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale...y esta es una guerra para ganar el amor, así que mi acción es justificada...Vas a morir Link....

  
  


-Pero moriré dignamente! Lucharé contra ti hasta el final...amando a Zelda....

  
  


-CALLATE NO LA MENCIONES!!!!-Shenelik se le deja ir a Link con su espada. Mugre tramposos, ya me imaginaba que Shenelik tenía un as escondido bajo la manga. Pero este juego aún lo ha ganado...Mientras Link trata de esquivar todos los ataques de Shenelik yo pienso como poder llegar al otro extremo. Me pongo a esculcar las cosas de Link, que se encontraban en Epona.

  
  


-No todo esta perdido Link...-Miro hacia atrás y Link trae un pedazo de silla y con eso esta neutralizando los espadazos de Shenelik. Para mi suerte y la de Link...el traía todas sus cosas y me encontré el Hookshot...VIVA con eso iba poder atravesar sin ninguna dificultad...

  
  


Tomo la Master Sword, como la funda tiene un listón, me la amarro a la cintura. Apunto el Hookshot a un árbol. Nunca he usado el hookshoot y no se que hacer. Disparo. La punta llega al árbol y enseguida me jala con una fuerza...Tremenda!!! Como instinto echo los pies hacía enfrente y estos chocan en el árbol evitando que me estrelle contra el. Ayy, si me dolió mucho. Miré hacia donde estaba Link y Shenelik. Link brinco para esquivar un espadazo pero Shenelik lo tropesó con un pie y Link cayo de espaldas al suelo. Se me quitó el dolor y corrí para allá, al mismo tiemop que desenvainaba a la Master Sword. La espada brillaba en mis manos. Shenelik alzo su espada y estaba dispuesto a cortarle el cuello a Link.

  
  


-Finalmente...finalmente voy a acabar contigo.-Atravieso la Master Sword entre el cuello y la espada de Shenelik, impidiendo el golpe mortal

  
  


-¿Ze-Zelda??-Dijo Link sorprendido. Giro mi espada de tal modo que libero a Link de la amenaza de Shenelik. Hago otros cuantos movimientos para que Shenelik se haga para atrás y darle tiempo a Link para que se ponga de pie...

  
  


-De modo que has venido a salvarle la vida a este inútil...¿Por que diablos has interferido Zelda? esto es entre Link y yo...

  
  


-Tu mismo lo has dicho Shenelik...en la guerra y el amor todo se vale...-Dije amenazándolo con la espada...

  
  


-Y ella me ama a mí...entiendelo Shenelik...dejanos vivir en paz, por la amistad que un día tuvimos...

  
  


-Voy a matarlos...a los dos...voy a matarlos...Si Zelda no es para mí, entonces parta nadie!!!!!-Link me arrebata la espada a tiempo para detener a Shenelik que iba a matarme a mí. Link le da una patada y Shenelik retrocede un poco mas.

  
  


-Zelda...mi amor...vete de aquí, este infeliz volverá intentar algo en contra de tí, si algo te llegará a pasar...yo me muero...vete Zelda...Gracias por salvarme- Me toma de la cintura y me besa rapidamente- Vete amor...prometo que esta vez si ganaré...

  
  


-JA!! Que ingenuos son! Esa espada se quebrará al igual que la otra! Ya les dije que mi espada esta hecha del mismo material que la legendaria Master Sword...

  
  


-Es verdad Zelda...mi espada anterior se quebró y...

  
  


-Jajajajajajajajaja!!-Me reí yo ignorando el comentario de Link- Con que tu espada esta hecha del mismo material que la Master Sword ¿No Shenelik?

  
  


-Así es...cuando maté a Link seguirás tú, y te borraré esa linda sonrisa del rostro...

  
  


-Shenelik...el tonto eres tú...-Tomo el brazo de Link y alzo la espada junto con el brazo de él- ESTA ES LA LEGENDARIA ESPADA!!! FILOSA COMO UN DIAMANTE...LIGERA COMO UNA PLUMA....Y FUERTE COMO LAS DIOSAS!!!- Al tocar la espada, la Trifuerza en la espada empezó a resplandecer...-Link, la espada no te ha rechazado...quiere decir que las diosas estan de tu parte....

  
  


-No puede ser...-Dijo Shenelik- GRRRRRRRRAHHHHHHH!!!!

  
  


-Muy bien Shenelik, ahora si será mas justa la batalla....prepárate infeliz que esta vez no me tentaré el corazón y vas a morir por intentar agredir a Zelda....Vete Zelda...

  
  


-Pero Link....

  
  


-Por favor Zelda....

  
  


-Esta bien...-Tomo el hookshot del arbol, mientras que Link y Shenelik me vigilan. Le mando un beso a Link antes de que me enganche al otro lado. Me subí al caballo café claro y me perdí de vista entre el bosque. Al no verlos mas entre el espeso bosque, me baje de mi caballo y lo deje ahí. Me regrese caminando sin hacer mucho ruido. Me escondí en un arbusto a un lado de Epona. Yo tenía que ver que estaba pasando, yo no podía irme con la incertidumbre...

  
  


-Aunque tengas la Master Sword...vas a morir...

  
  


-Por Zelda.....

  
  


Los ataques comienzan y llueven espadazos por donde quiera. Despues de un rato, Link lleva la delantera y va derrotando a Shenelik. Link alcanza a herir un poco a Shenelik en el brazo haciendo que este sangre. Cunado menos lo espere, Link le dió un espadazo a Shenelik que lo obligó a soltar su espada. Su espada rodó lejos de él. Link lo pateo y Shenelik cayó entre unas mesas, para luego rodar al suelo.

  
  


-Ahora si Shenelik...he ganado...yo no tengo corazon para matarte...asi que te voy a herir un poco mas para que no te muevas, despues mandaré a tus soldados a que te vengan a recojer...

  
  


Yo estaba bien contenta de que Link haya ganado la pelea...ahora si Shenelik tendrá que darse por vencido...pe-pero... Shenelik tomó un puñado de tierra y se lo lanzó a los ojos de Link

  
  


-AHHGGGHH!!!!!!!-Shenelik patea a Link y él cae de espaldas con sus manos en los ojos

  
  


-Te confiaste demasiado bastardo mal parido....ahora vas a tener que morir...jajajajajajaja...!!! Te mataré con la "Master Sword"

  
  


-AHHHH!!!! Mis ojos....debí matarte...

  
  


-Eso...exactamente...DEBISTE pero no lo hiciste y yo si te mataré....

  
  


No tenía tiempo de ir hasta alla y salvar a Link nuevamente, no alcanzaría! Tenía que hacer algo rápido y ya! Tomo el arco de Link...justamente un arco...recordé que soy un fracaso en los arcos....recordé mi entrenamiento con Link y cuantas veces fracasé...

  
  


-Ja! La espada legendaria se encargará de matarte...

  
  


-No...Zelda....te amo...te amo....

  
  
  
  


-Ya cállate con eso!-Shenelik toma la Master Sword y una ráfaga del cielo cae obligando a que Shenelik suelte la espada...Entonces la leyenda era verdad...Shenelik tiene un corazon impuro así que no puede usar la espada!!!

  
  


-Maldita Espada...voy por la mía, pero antes...-Patea varias veces a Link en el estómago y luego le da puñetazos en la cara. Link con los ojos cerrados intenta defenderse pero es inútil. Ya se, lanzaré una flecha al árbol para calar mi puntería. Tomo la flecha, la reviso rapidamente y apunto hacia el árbol. Miro de reojo a Link y a Shenelik, y me doy cuenta con horror que Shenelik ha tomado su espada y ya está donde Link...es el árbol o Shenelik....Oh Diosas...guíen mi flecha....suelto la flecha y ésta llega al destino donde las Diosas lo dispusieron....

  
  



	29. De Princesa a Mujer

* DE PRINCESA A MUJER*

  
  
  
  
  
  


Es un milagro! Le dí! Le dí! Tal vez fue el poder que me toco...eso me dió la fuerza y valentía para lanzar la flecha. La flecha se había encajado en el hombro de Shenelik, obligándolo a soltar su espada a un lado de Link. Shenelik se retuerce de dolor, mientras yo me vuelvo a cruzar para el otro lado. Como que ya le estaba agarrando maña al mentado hookshot.

  
  


-Link...Link...¿Estás bien? -Link se pone de pie y se talla los ojos

  
  


-Empiezo a creer que eres como mi ángel de la guardia....

  
  


-Ze...Zelda....-Musitó Shenelik un poco débil

  
  


-Lo siento Shenelik....te lo merecías...-Dije yo enfurecida

  
  


-Es verdad -Dijo Link- Que suerte tienes de que Zelda no sea tan buena con los arcos por que sino te hubiera matado...jajajajajajajajaja- Shenelik se saca la flecha de su hombro y se detiene la hemorragía con el otro brazo.

  
  


-Yo...yo...no entiendo...Zelda, ¿Por que? -Dijo Shenelik al borde de las lágrimas- Yo siempre te traté bien...siempre te quise...y a tí Link, fuíste mi mejor amigo...te salvé la vida...aghhhhh-Se toma la herida- ¿En verdad lo amas verdad Zelda?

  
  


-Sí...

  
  


-Tu error Shenelik- dijo Link- Fue no entender de que Zelda no quería casarse contigo, pudo haberse enamorado de cualquier otro hombre, pero entiende, Zelda no era para tí. Tu luchaste contra la voluntad de las Diosas y es por eso que terminamos así...

  
  


-Está bien...me regresaré...aggghhhhh a Anucah...les juro que no los volveré a molestar y...y...les deseo que sean felices eternamente...-Shenelik me parecía sincero, pero tenía miedo que fuera a engañarnos y tomarnos por sorpresa. En cambio Link, se veía conmovido.

  
  


-Link, no te fíes de Shenelik, estoy casi segura que está tramando algo...

  
  


-Te equivocas Zelda...- Dijo Link- Shenelik ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, mi amigo de siempre....estoy seguro, ahora vamos de vuelta al castillo...- Link me toma de la cintura y me cruza al otro lado con el hookshot. Despues, me da la Master Sword y se regresa por Shenelik. Link toma la espada de Shenelik con una mano y con la otra, se sube a Shenelik a su hombro y se cruza de nuevo. Al llegar al otro lado, Shenelik se pone de pie y camina hacía su caballo.

  
  


-Agggghhh....tengo sed...-Shenelik toma una cantiflora, trata de abrirla pero como ha perdido mucha sangre se desploma al suelo y la cantiflora cae a un lado de él. Me da mucha tristeza y corro a su lado. Rompo un pedazo de mi vestido blanco y se lo enredo en su brazo.

  
  


-No Zelda...no hagas eso....no rompas tu vestido tan bonito...

  
  


-Has perdido mucha sangre, tenemos que llevarte de emergencia al castillo, Link ayudame a subirlo a su caballo

  
  


-Si enseguida

  
  


-Pero antes Zelda, dame un poco de agua de mi cantinflora, me muero de sed

  
  


-¿Es esta?

  
  


-Si Zelda, es esa...-abro la cantiflora que él me indicó. Con su mano libre el toma la cantinflora y bebe mucha agua. Después veo como abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y se agarra el cuello.

  
  


-¿Shenelik que pasa?!?! -Dijo Link casi gritando

  
  


-Link correle que se nos muere!

  
  


-NOOOO!!!!! NO ME TOQUEN!!!!- Shenelik se pone abruptamente de pie- ACABO DE INGERIR EL VENENO DE GOHMA POR EQUIVOCACION!!!! PENSE QUE ERA MI AGUA PERO ERA EL VENENO...!!!!!!!!!!!NO SE ME ACERQUEN!!!!! ES CONTAGIOSO!!!! AHHHHH VOY A MORIR VOY A MORIR!!!!

  
  


-No Shenelik! Calma! Debe de haber un antídoto! Quedate aquí y Zelda y yo iremos por la Bruja Kotake que vive en kakariko! Ella sabrá que darte!

  
  


-NOOOO ES DEMASIADO TARDE!!!!! AGGGGHHHHHHHH!!! -Recordé los efectos del veneno que Shenelik me dijo cuando él iba a envenenar a Link. Mi piel se erizó al recordar la descripción que Shenelik me dió.- VOY A MORIR!!!!- Llora incontrolablemente- NO!!! NO VOY A MORIR ASI!!! NO!!!!!

  
  


-SHENELIK!! ¿¿ESPERA A DONDE VAS?? SHENELIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Gritó Link desesperado. Shenelik se subió a su caballo, tomó la cantiflora con una mano y corrió....dejándose caer en el inmenso torbellino...Yo abrazo a Link, sintiendome apenada por la muerte tan espantosa de Shenelik

  
  


-Que las Diosas se apiaden de su alma...

  
  


-Así será Zelda....él se arrepintió en el último momento, las Diosas se compadecerán...

  
  


-Tienes razón Link....aunque me siento un poco mal....

  
  


-¿Por que?

  
  


-Dirás que soy una desalmada y lo que tu quieras pero....aunque Shenelik ha muerto, aunque se haya arrepentido....yo no olvido todo lo que nos hizo y...para serte sincera...siento algo de paz sabiendo que Shenelik ya no nos causará mas daño...¿Crees que hago mal sintiéndome así?

  
  


-No...yo me siento igual...Pero no nos pongamos tristes! Hoy es un día feliz por que por fin estamos juntos! Ya nada nos apartará!!!

  
  


-Tienes razón! por un momento sentí que te perdería para siempre...

  
  


-Yo tambien....Zelda....Te amo....te amo con todo mi ser, mi princesita rebelde...

  
  


-Link....Mi ángel del bosque...-Link me abraza y yo a él. Culminamos nuestro amor con un beso, un beso que ha de durar por toda la eternidad....

  
  


-Zelda, nos iremos a Termina, nada mas tengo que regresar por todos los soldados...¿Estas de acuerdo?

  
  


-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo...jajajajajaja-Link tambien rie y me dice que ya lo veremos- Aunque, tengo que regresar al Templo del Tiempo...

  
  


-¿Para? Si se puede saber....

  
  


-Mi padre ha dejado a la Trifuerza en peligro, tengo que devolver la Master Sword para asegurarme que nadie se apodere de la Trifuerza...-Link hace un puchero

  
  


-¿Quiere decir que no me puedo quedar con la Master Sword? Ahhhhhh...-Dice en tono de broma

  
  


-Jajajajajajaja! Ya dejate de payasadas y vamos al Templo....

  
  


Link se sube a su fiel Epona y yo al caballo del soldado de Termina. Nos vamos galopeando hasta que dimos al castillo. Mi padre estaba con su ejército, listo para atacar a lo Terminians.

  
  


-PADRE!! DETENTE!!! NO HAY GUERRA!!! TODO ACABO!!!!!!!!!

  
  


-Ze-Zelda!!! ¿Que no te mandé a los calabozos? ERES UNA DELINCUENTE!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


-Se equivoca su majestad...su hija acaba de salvar a hyrule de un desatre, un desastre que solo usted es culpable...

  
  


-Cállate!! ¿A que se refiere este muerto de hambre Zelda?

  
  


-A esto...-Saco la Master Sword e inmediatamente los soldados de Hyrule se inclinan- Has sacado la Master Sword de su lugar sagrado, poniendo en peligro la Trifuerza...Ahora dime....¿Quien es el delincuente? Se la ibas a regalar a Shenelik sin imaginar las consecuencias que traerías a nuestra Tierra! Y sólo he venido a una cosa...Vamos Link...¿Traes la Ocarina que te regalé?

  
  


-Sí...-todos me miran atónitos por que traigo la legendaria espada. Entro al Templo y me encuentro a mi madre en el altar.

  
  


-Zelda...hija!!!! ¿Porque vienes así? ¿Y Shenelik?- Tambien se encontraban ahí los padres de Shenelik.

  
  


-¿Donde esta nuestro hijo?-Me dice el Rey de Anucah en tono rasposo- Responde!!

  
  


-Yo siempre le dije a Mi hijo que no se hiciera amigo de ese soldaducho de tercera...¿donde esta nuestro hijo? -Los padres de Shenelik nos estaban pidiendon cuentas a mi y a Link, pero yo los ignoré por completo. Me paré en el altar donde se encontraban las tres gemas: La esmeralda de Kokiri, El Rubí de los Gorons y el Zafiro de los Zoras, que eran llaves para la puerta del Tiempo. Link me dió la Ocarina y toqué la canción del Tiempo. Las puertas se abrieron y nos reveló la hermosura del templo. nunca había entrado aquí. Los presentes estaban tan aturdidos que no se movieron. 

  
  


Yo me pasé para adentro, tomada de la mano con Link y en eso, las puertas se empezaron a cerrar. Mi padre entró al Templo gritando que su hija era una malvada que se quería apoderar de la Trifuerza. Despues las puertas se cerraron completamente. Pude ver que nadie que no fuera un ser divino pudo crear tal cuarto. Era hermoso y perfecto. Despues ví el pedestal donde yo suponía que iba la Master Sword. Se la entregué a Link para que la pusiera en su debido lugar y descansara la espada. Me imagino que durante muchos años este pedestal ha estado sin ella. Link la puso en su lugar y una gran luz azul resplandeció por todo el cuarto. 

  
  


Otras puertas de abirieron. yo no sabía que había mas puertas por que estaba camuflajeadas con la pared. En el interior de las puertas, había un espacio negro...y muy a fondo, algo dorado rtesplandecía....Era la Trifuerza!!!!

  
  


-Entonces era verdad....-Dijo Link

  
  


-¿Dudabas de la existencia de la Trifuerza Link?

  
  


-Um...no...jeje...como crees...

  
  


-Pide un deseo Link...

  
  


-Deseo que tú y yo nos casemos, tengamos muchos hijos y seamos felices para siempre! Ah y tambien deseo que me beses ahorita...

  
  


-Dije pide un deseo...no cuales son tus deseo! Jajajajaja!!

  
  


-Si pero se me van a cumplir todos mis deseos....muack!

  
  


-Link! Estamos en el lugar mas sagrado! Mas respeto ¿no?- Despues las puertas se cerraron. Tome la Ocarina y toqué la canción para salir de ahí. Estando afuera, vuelvo a tocar otra canción para que las gemas regresen a su debido lugar. Camino hacía mi padre y pongo la Ocarina en sus manos.

  
  
  
  


-Espero que esta vez si sepas usarla con sabiduría padre...

  
  


-Tú...tú no...¿no intentabas quedarte con la Trifuerza?

  
  


-La ví padre, pero en ningun momento me sentí tentada a robarmela. Me voy padre, y esta vez no intentes detenerme...

  
  


-Zelda! No puedes irte así! Tu eres una Princesa! tu lugar es aquí!

  
  


-Tu padre tiene razón hija, en tu cabeza traes la tiara que ha pertenecido a la familia desde siempre, la tiara que te hace princesa!

  
  


-¿Has dicho que esta tiara me hace princesa?

  
  


-Si-contestaron mis padres al mismo tiempo

  
  


-Pues miren lo que hago con su tiara...-Me la quito de la cabeza y la arrojo al suelo, para despues pisotearla y hacerla en mil pedazos- Creo que ya me reduje a ser una simple mujer...-Me arrodillo- Su alteza, me retiro...

  
  


-La ti-ti-tiara...NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Mi madre llora mientras recoje los pedazos de mi realeza.

  
  


-Rey de Anucah, lamento decirle que su hijo murió tragicamente. El cargaba un veneno muy potente en su caballo y lo ingerió creyendo que era agua-Link le dijo al Rey de Anucah, que de seguro ignoraba todo lo referido sobre las maldades de Shenelik. El Rey no dijo nada, tomó a su esposa y salieron del templo antes de que yo dijera algo mas. Despues me disponía a salir con Link, rumbo a Termina.

  
  


-ZELDA!!!!!!!!! ES LA ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA!!! SI SALES DE AQUI!!! JAMAS PODRAS REGRESAR!!! JAMAS!!!!!

  
  


-Lo siento mucho Rey de Hyrule....gracias por todo y hasta nunca pues....

  
  


-ZELDA!!! ZELDA!!! VUELVE ACA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


-Jajajajajajaja! Correle Link correle y vamonos!

  
  


-SI! JA JA!! -Link me toma de la mano y subímos en Epona y galopeamos a toda velocidad a Termina!!!

  
  



	30. Boda en Termina

* BODA EN TERMINA *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Habían pasado ya varios días desde que me escapé de Hyrule. Me encontraba en la casa que el Alcalde de ClockTown le había regalado a Link...como regalo de este día tan especial tan esperado...Mi boda con Link! Mel, Malon e Impa me estaban arreglando esta vez. Que diferencia con la vez anterior, esta vez mi nuevo vestido me traía alegría, me traía felicidad...estaba nerviosa...sentía mariposas en todo el cuerpo.

  
  


Mi vestido era iagual de fino que el anterior. Era grande, de color perla blanca, suave y muy sencillo. Me rehusé a usar una tiara o corona, así que le pedí a Link que me hiciera una coronilla de flores, como la del día de mi cumpleaños y que me la mandara con Impa. Link no lo dudó y en este momento me estaba poniendo la coronilla de flores blancas que Link me había hecho con mucho amor.

  
  


Mel y Malon se encargaron de mi maquillaje mientras que Impa me acababa de acomodar la corona. Me dejaron el cabello suelto y me lo cepillaron hasta dejarmelo suave y sedoso. Impa me entregó mi ramo de rosas blancas y ya estaba lista.

  
  


-Zelda, te ves mas hermosa que nunca!-Dijo mi prima

  
  


-Estoy de acuerdo prince...digo, Zelda jajajajajaja-Respondió Malon

  
  


-Si, como estas muy feliz mi niña, es lo que mas te embellece...-Recalcó Impa

  
  


-Si...hoy por fin se me cumplió mi sueño...siempre quise casarme con el hombre que amara y dentro de poco seré la esposa de Link! -Impa dijo que me haría un regalo. Uso un poco de magia e hizo que mi vestido tomara un brillo especial...

  
  


-Gracias Impa!-Abraze a mis tres mejores amigas. Sentía ganas de llorar! Pero me dijeron que no fuera tonta y que no lloraba por que iba a estropear el maquillaje que con tanto emero ellas me habían puesto. Me reí ante tal comentario.

  
  


Salí a la puerta de la calle y el carruaje que me llevaría al Templo de Termina ya estaba ahí. Adornado con las mismas flores de mi corona y unos caballos blancos...me llevarían al donde se encuentra mi amado...Cuando llegué al templo, estaba todo repleto de gente. Todos me aplaudieron al llegar...sentía como ellos si eran como de mi familia...

  
  


El Templo estaba bien adornado...quien lo había hecho se esmeró muchísimo...entonces mi mirada se encontró con la de él ...por unos breves momentos mi corazón se paralizo otra vez...pero fue de la felicidad!!! y casi me desmayo al ver a Link...mas apuesto que nunca! Vestía unas armaduras de la realeza de Termina que eran de metal con insignias azules y doradas. Traía un capa azul rey y botas de hierro. Su espada a un lado...como todo un soldado que era! Se había cortado su pelo un poco mas arriba de los hombros y lo traía suelto. Se veía como un...un...ángel! Nada mas le hacían falta alas...

  
  


Delicadamente me tomó la mano y me subió con el al altar. Me dijo tantas cosas al oído que no pude evitar sonrojarme en delante de todos, lo que causo que todos rieran. Le acaricié el rostro con la mano y despues me la lleve a su sedoso pelo...el me besa la mano y la ceremonía empieza.

  
  


Llegaron los sietes sabios con nosotros al altar. Pronunciamos las palabras que se acostumbraban en lenguaje hyruliano. Despues mediante las Diosas, la Trifuerza y los Sabios...Link y yo ya estabamos casados...

  
  


Salímos del templo y yo lo tomé del brazo para recargarme en el. Todos aplaudían y nos echaban porras. Ví a varias chicas afuera del templo que veían a Link con tristeza. Sentí muchos celos y les dí una mirada fulminante. Link que me vió se empezó a reir...muchísimo...

  
  


-Si la mirada matara...

  
  


-Ay Link...es que...

  
  


-Imaginate si yo me pongo así por cada hombre que te ve...Pero ahora eres mía y ya se amolaron todos! Jajajajajaja

  
  


-No inventes Link....

  
  


-Zelda...mi princesita rebelde...te amo...te amo...

  
  


-Link..mi ángel...mi niño del bosque...Yo también te amo...

  
  


-Zelda...te prometo que siempre te haré muy feliz...te lo prometo......

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mayaya: Hay mas...........hay mas..............-------------------------------------


	31. 5 Años Después...

* 5 AÑOS DESPUES....*

  
  
  
  
  
  


Han pasado ya alrededor de cinco años que me casé con Link. Hasta la fecha me ha cumplido su promesa de hacerme feliz. Nos hemos mudado a una casa mas grande que Link compró con su sueldo. Ya no es un soldado común y corriente no...Ahora es el general de Termina, él dirije a los soldados y siempre han salido victoriosos desde que Link está ahí. A veces siento miedo de que algo malo pueda pasarle pero se que las Diosas me lo protejen y no siento temor.

  
  


Link y yo tenemos a un niño precioso que tiene 4 años. Es el mas grande regalo de la vida, el fruto de nuestro amor. Nuestro hijito es la razón por la cual Link lucha y se esfuerza mas cada día para darle una buena vida a él y a mi. Le pusimos Sheik...en recuerdo de aquellos tiempos que Link y yo pasamos juntos. Sheik es un niño hermoso y se parece mas a Link aunque tiene mi pelo y mis ojos. Lo adoramos. Es nuestro angelito. Le encanta vestirse con la ropa kokiriana que eran de su padre cuando estaba mas chico. Tambien le gustan mucho las espadas igual que a Link. Soy muy dichosa!!!! Nada me ha faltado en todo este tiempo. Llevo la vida que siempre quise tener y Link nunca se cansa de colmarme de detalles y sobre todo de mucho amor.

  
  


A veces Link se pregunta que hubiera sido de nosotros si yo me hubiera casado con Shenelik. Se pone a pensar que tal vez Sheik no hubiera sido su hijo. Tambien me pregunta si estoy arrepentida de haber dejado todo aquello para estar con él. Yo le contesto con un beso y el se tranquila y olvida todo. No voy a negar que a veces Link y yo nos peleamos, pero generalmente es por que no se quiere comer la horrible comida que le preparo. Pero luego el muy lindo accede aunque sé que lo que desea es tirarla a la basura jajajajajajaja!! ¿Quería casarse conmigo no? Ahora que se aguante...

  
  


No he vuelto al castillo desde entonces. Lo único que se es que Anucah le ha declarado la guerra muchas veces a Hyrule y han habido varias guerras. tiempo despues, supe que Anucah se fue a la quiebra porque Hyrule cerró las negociaciones con ellos. Ahora entiendo que en parte, mi boda con Shenelik era para salvar a Anucah de irse a la quiebra y a la pobreza. A veces me siento un poco culpable por esa gente, pero si están así, es por la mala administración del Rey de ahí. Tal vez si me hubiera casado como mis padres querían Hyrule también se encontrarían en las mismas condiciones.

  
  


Mel se casó con el Príncipe Olmar de Chaar y por medio de sus cartas me enteré que es muy feliz con su flamante principe. Dice que es muy guapo y que la trata de maravilla! Le cumple todos sus caprichitos y antojitos tambien...por que muy pronto tendrá la dicha de ser mamá! Olmar no tiene ningún problema con que Link y yo a padrinemos a su hijo. Es que Mel le ha hablado tan bien de nosotros que temo defraudarlo!!!

  
  


Malon se quedó un tiempo en Termina con sus primas Cremia y Romani que tambien poseen un rancho. Malon conoció a un joven en Clocktown de nombre Kafei y se enamoró de él. Resulta que Kafei era el hijo del Alcalde de Clocktown!! Se caso con él hace poco y también son felices.

  
  


Impa de vez en cuando viene de escondidas a visitarnos y a ayudarme a cuidar a Sheik. A veces me trae noticias de mis padres. Dicen que se les nota que me extrañan aunque traten de dicimularlo. Quisiera algún día ir a visitarlos y que conozcan a su nieto, pero no soportaría que me hicieran un desplante y mucho menos a mi hijo. Esperare a que se les olvide lo que pasó y a que mi hijo crezca mas para que pueda defenderse si es necesario. Por lo pronto, mi hijo solo sabrá de juegos y de cuanto lo quieren sus padres. Nunca dejé de escribirle poemas a Link, que guardo con mucho recelo y algún día que sea muy especial para ambos, se los daré. Aunque pensandolo bien...con Link, todos los días son especiales...

  
  


  
  


* FIN *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mayaya Green: ¬¬.....QUE???? Ya acabe?? T.T Ya me había encariñado tanto con esta historia que me da tristeza terminarla. Con decirles que hasta he pensado mucho en hacerle una seculea, o sea una segunda parte. Pero bien dicen por ahí que no siempre las segundas partes salen tan buenas y estoy de acuerdo, asi que tendre que resiganrme pronto v.v...Yo espero que les haya gustado el final y no sean tansentimentales como yo BUAAAAAAAAAA (^.~)

  
  


Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a mi prima Jessy3545 que estuvo conmigo cuando empezé mi historia. Gracias Jessy por corregir mis errores y darme tus críticas (buenas) para mejorar mi historia. MIL GRACIAS!!!!!

  
  


Tambien quiero agradecer a Misao, mi mejor amiga. La conocí por que ella leyó mi fic y otra amiga que tambien me conocía nos presento y desde entonces hemos sido las mejores amigas. Misao, muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo en las buenas y en las malas!!! T.Q.M Amiga!!!!!

  
  


A Dianunis, Sophie, Zelda y Siegfred, Delia, Aldo, Mushrambo 

Windy, Kiram, Hermi12, Zelda Hime, Moon Dragon...A TODOS!!!!! (Disculpen si no mencione a alguienahorita ando como ida pero gracias a todos!!!!!!!!) que tambien han estado conmigo desde el principio. Mil Gracias por su apoyo!!


End file.
